


Change Never Comes Too Late

by Shatterpath



Series: The 7 AUs of Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Amputation, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Injury Recovery, Oral Sex, Permanent Injury, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Dogs, Sex, Shameless Smut, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Trans Character, get it girls!, look out for chapters 11 & 12 they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Not everyone chewed up by a warzone gets a second chance. So Alex took hers to heart and embraced a big, crazy opportunity at something utterly outside her comfort zone, but with rewards aplenty.Lena's life has never really been her own. It's become clear that she needs to do that in order to make her future truly hers. For her own sake as well as her loved ones.Together with their loved ones, that can forge a new beginning.For the week after Christmas, my author wrote for me,More about the Soulmates,Hot neighbors in the sun,Kisses caught on camera,Madame Tinder machinations,Not quite a meet-cute,





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, **potential trigger warning for the violence of war wounds** and what they can do to the human body and spirit. It is necessary for setting this Alex up, so bear with me. Once past this introduction, it will be pretty much smooth, fluffy sailing. I wanted to come at the amputation thing from a different angle as I've already done it in Pyramid and I fought with this idea for some time during creation because of that. But in the end, the story won out. If we storytellers worried every time we had an idea that resembled something else? We'd stop telling stories completely.
> 
> Secondly, this will be a contender for the longest story I've ever written before the damn couple even MEETS. It will happen, but not until like chapter 6. This is a very complicated Alex & Kara in a complicated new setting. It's worth it. 
> 
> The rating kicks up in chapter 11, The Infamous Love Scene 9.0
> 
> I went even more bonkers than usual with the architecture porn in this one, omg. Hundreds of pictures lie in my hard drive and head, so I'll throw in a few here and there. And I borrowed a few Once Upon a Time characters to fill out my staff. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> So here it is, Geekystorytelling, the world you helped me fall in love with. I don't know what's become of you, but this is a pretty good legacy.

It happened on a Tuesday, the desert a bright, broiling pan around her. There was laughter from the soldiers, their ease taking off the tick-tock-tick-tock of fear that had plagued her since she had taken this assignment. they'd all teased and reassured her back home, that she was being a silly civilian and that the soldiers would take care of her.

But what would happen if were the soldiers themselves suddenly in trouble?

There were no memories of it, just a moment where the film of life around her slowed and crawled and stopped. Air compressed like a fist until her body screamed from it, and gravity stopped working right…

And then there was nothing but darkness.

Most days, Alex was thankful for that darkness, the blank place between the 'whump' and waking in agony. Only later would she comprehend that days had passed in near-coma conditions, her very life riding a razor's edge as Army surgeons fought to save her. They stitched up delicate damages, torn arteries and veins, and trussed up the ragged tears as a chef would a roast. Most of her right leg couldn't be saved, couldn't even be found in the carnage of the IED that had torn apart the Army truck like a firework taped to a can of meat.

Four soldiers never knew what hit them. Alex was one of the lucky ones. Waking to agony, disorientation and the sense of missing time and part of herself… she hardly felt lucky. Attending the group memorial service, IV strapped to her wheelchair and somber-faced nurse in tow, brought the alternative into sharp focus.

As did finally getting home to her family.

It was weeks after that dark day before the doctors deemed her healed enough to get on an airplane. She had a medical-related degree, she understood the delicate nature of head injuries, counted herself damn lucky to have all her facilities intact after some of the bruising her brain had taken. She was moved from the Navy floating hospital on the sea to a noisy joint-op base at the edges of the desert and packed into a medical airplane to be sent home with handfuls of wounded soldiers in various states of repair. Those places, even more than living and working with the uniforms, made her feel so utterly out of place. They knew she was an outsider in their midst, no matter that, as the military wounded, they were all dressed the same.

Some part of her really didn't accept what had happened, that she had survived, until the five legs of the long trip home were finally done. On a base outside of San Francisco they loaded her into a quiet ambulance, trucked her out to the gates, and there… and there, her family awaited her, faces pale and pinched, smiles and sobs for her to echo.

It took some time before she could let any of them go.

 

\----

The phone call came late in September. Midvale was at its most gorgeous, the Pacific Ocean floating the briny scent of its waters up the cliff to rustle the curtains around her open window. Recovering in her childhood home was a mixed blessing and she was still surprised by how much she missed her old bedroom upstairs.

Recovery was still a daily struggle, but the peace was an improvement to a hospital. Her mother and sister hovering was getting old, but they were doing their best. At least Dad seemed to be staying reasonably sane, but he'd always had a special understanding of his eldest. 

The buzz of her cellphone roused Alex from her half-doze. God, she'd never slept so much in her life as she had, recovering from her traumatic injuries. Normally she wouldn't answer an unknown number, but she'd been getting a lot of odd calls since the accident. 

"'Lo?"

There was a loaded pause before a jumble of words spilled out into an incoherent puddle. It took Alex long moments to really register who was on the line.

"Lucy?" she breathed out in shock and could almost feel the pain and desperation buzzing over the line.

"Hey, uh, Danvers. What's up?"

The wince in her voice was perversely humorous. 

Lucy Lane was a tiny slip of a woman with dramatic, pretty features and a 'don't fuck with me' attitude that would stop an earthquake in its tracks. At least most of the time. She'd let Alex past the armor a few times during those long months in the desert, in more ways than one! Hanging out had turned to a few drinks here and there, and even a bit of the best sort of stress relief on the bad days. And with Alex there to oversee the weapons of war she had helped create and the soldiers ready to use them, there were a lot of bad days.

Lucy was very much a woman in 'this man's Army' and had learned every trick in the book to stand tall against everything they threw at her. Yes, she was tiny, gorgeous and strikingly green-eyed, but she was also so much more. Respected by her teams, a full-rank major at thirty-three and an experienced lawyer, Lucy had accepted a full three active stints on the front lines to prove something to everyone, including herself.

Early on in their odd friendship, they'd been a little tipsy and far more drunk on the afterglow. Lucy had confessed then that the military actions there in the desert had never felt right, left her feeling hinky and jumpy and she was more than ready to be done with it. Alex was glad it wasn't just her.

Weeks later, when everything went to hell, they were unfortunately proven all too accurate in their feelings.

Shaking off the memories, Alex refocused on the call, Lucy rambling on in a tight voice.

"Lucy, Lucy, hang on. You have completely lost me. Start again, and this time breathe willya?"

A great gusty sigh over the line said far more than the rushed words and when Lucy did speak again, she was marginally more relaxed.

"Okay, so. Part of me wants to ask that stupid fucking question of 'how are you doing' that probably has you borderline homicidal by now, so I won't. Instead, I have a proposition for you."

"Well I'm not sure if I'm up for that just yet."

There was a long pause and Alex was rather proud of herself for catching the quick-witted Lucy off guard. 

"God, I'd forgotten what a smartass you are!" Now she sounded more like the Lucy Alex remembered, energetic and pointed. With a deep breath, she pressed on, voice even. "Okay, let's start over again. Hey, Danvers, you want something to do with your life?" The forced cheer almost covered up the stress and Alex huffed with some small humor. 

"Hey, Luce, good to hear from you. Go on, I'm listening."

"So I got a job at Luthor Fields Preparatory Academy. It's a great private girl's school in Peekskill, New York, right on the Hudson about five miles downstream from West Point. I got news of a political science fellowship position when I got back to the States from a friend of mine and applied. Apparently they liked that I could also add real world law experience and hired me for the school year. To my shock, I love the work and the campus and these damn kids, who knew? I'm already campaigning the school board for a full-time position next year."

"Sounds like you love it, yes."

"You ever thought about being a teacher?"

That caught Alex completely off guard. "Wait, what?"

"You're good with people, and no-nonsense, which you'll need around some of these entitled little shits, though most of the girls are great. There's some huge expansions going on and the staff is bumping up by at least five and the student population from two hundred to three. The young boss has been savagely modernizing for a handful of years, even as the old boss has been digging her heels in and the staff is a bit divided and some of them might leave too, so they'll need even more teachers. Oh, sure it's a fancy-ass boarding school and there's lots of those, but junior really wants to be the 'Best Extra Fancy Prep School.'"

Alex could almost see the air quotes around the words, but didn't get to comment as Lucy plunged onward. 

"So, there's been a real push for diversity, especially for non-cis and I could," Lucy's voice suddenly choked off, but something told Alex to hold her tongue for just a bit longer. For a long moment, Lucy's breath was harsh before she spoke again, strained and subdued. "And I could use an ally."

Yeah, that little niblet of information didn't really shock Alex. The closet was a damn lonely place.

"A private girl's boarding school, huh? Pay must be good."

The easy neutrality in Alex's voice clearly eased Lucy over thousands of miles of connection. "It is. And the accommodations are really nice."

"Still… there's Kara. She's been invaluable in taking care of me without driving me quite as batty as my mother."

"Your sister? The artist? Y'know, the Hudson Valley has a gallery every third storefront and studios everywhere, no joke. And, come to think of it, bet they'd let you bring her along, y'know, as a caretaker."

"That's… actually a really great idea."

For a long moment silence hung between them, pregnant with possibilities. Lucy had been a stable presence in those hazy early days of recovery, stoic and silently fierce. It might be… nice to have that around again.

And, frankly, Alex was ready to look ahead to her future.

When Alex did finally speak up, her voice was strong and clear. "Actually, y'know, that sounds really interesting. Think they'll like me? Punky and loud and out and a tripod?"

Lucy's voice was warm, bordering on adoring, when she chuckled softly and replied, "if they have any sense at all? They'll love you."

 

\----

Teaching had never been a goal of Alex's. Sure, she'd loved school when she had a good teacher and the learning was a joy. Just as a few hacks had nearly ruined subjects for her. She still suspected she ended up in chemistry and not biology because of old Mister Fischer back in Midvale High. God he sucked, and had no qualms about punishing her grades for being mouthy. Ugh, tenure attitudes were the worst. He was probably still there, ruining any love of biology for thousands of students.

Everybody must have a Mister Fischer, right? Just like hopefully everybody had a Liu, Rodriguez, Tapper and White; the teachers over Alex's life who still made her smile at the memories. They'd seen past her sass and borderline hyperactivity to the busy mind beneath, and focused on that instead.

Could she do the same for a stranger?

She was betting it all that she could.

So, despite misgivings, Alex built a résumé, sat through several phone calls and a Skype interview before getting the heads-up to get her butt to New York. It was the first time she had been on her own since the 'whump' and leaving behind Kara's sad puppy eyes was no easy task.

She landed in heavy rain, the whole world dim and gray and chilly. The city around her matched the feeling of that, the autumnal landscape washed out by the gloom. 

Oddly, the address given did not take her to the school, but to a snobby office in Peekskill. There she met the principal, a stuffy little science teacher and a tall, handsome older woman with a forbidding stare. It was a strange interview with a variety of questions, some of which seemed like they had little to do with teaching. In fact, the handsome woman toed the line of getting in Alex's face, skirting being downright confrontational. And the small, intense principal wasn't at all happy about it either. So Alex stood her ground, kept a mostly-tight rein on her temper and sass, and stayed on course.

The trio from the school seemed both disgruntled and satisfied, and a month later, Alex received word that she was being offered a teaching position at Luthor Fields Preparatory Academy. 

Her new adventure had begun.


	2. The Sisters Arrive

The biggest thing neither sister had been looking forward to was the weather. They were creatures of the Pacific Ocean and its mild climate, not her vicious Atlantic cousin and her psychotic weather. 

Stepping off the plane was only a little taste of the summer heat bleeding in from the loose seal of the loading tunnel. Luckily, they could hire someone to collect their luggage while they holed up at a bar with windows as big as a house to stare over acres of concrete that seethed and shimmered. They were not looking forward to joining their new city in cooking beneath the damp August heat.

When Alex had visited last year to interview, it had been glorious autumn, with trees in their best holiday colors, the air wet and cool. 

"You ready for this adventure?"

Kara's question was soft, a little tentative, but there was no regret in the tone. She'd been reluctant about the move, though in the end, there was no place in the universe where she would not follow her sister. At least Peekskill, New York was an artist's town. She was definitely looking forward to that.

Taking a deep breath, Alex nodded and wiggled out of the booth and into the wheelchair. "Let's do this."

It was simple enough to rent a van shuttle, their things piled into the back while the sisters giggled their way through the annoying task of getting Alex heaved up into the tall vehicle. It was a times like this where Alex was most aware of her new reality; and the most thankful to still be as mobile as she was. Kara folded up the lightweight chair and shoved it in atop the luggage before hopping in so they could get moving.

Queens was a wall of urban jungle around them. They whizzed past miles of parkland and a pair of lakes, an impressive freeway merger and onto a sprawling grey suspension bridge over the East River. The city began to thin out, at least to their right, but clogged up again when they jinked west to Yonkers. Then they were hugging the Hudson River as they headed north, and the sisters were at last treated to the green that still sprawled outside the nation's biggest city.

"It's beautiful," Kara commented, both wary and admiring, "but it needs more pine trees."

They were never far from civilization, buildings and infrastructure forever just on the other side of a cluster of trees or a rolling hill. Still, it was a nice countryside. Then Peekskill arrived at their windows and the sisters admired the town that was to be home for the foreseeable future. The sight of so many galleries and artist's lofts and a variety of places to eat and socialize perked them right up.

Across a final bridge and a three quarters whirl through a roundabout had the van at the gates of their destination.

"Luthor Fields Preparatory Academy," Alex read the sign as they turned off the highway. "Here we go."

The guard checked her list and waved the van off to a small parking area. "There'll be an administrator down in a few minutes."

The driver was willing to wait so that Alex had a place to sit, perching her fanny on the edge of the cargo space. After a few minutes cooking in the sweltering heat, a sturdy little electric vehicle hummed into the parking lot with an elegant brunette woman driving. She was clearly finishing up a phone conversation in some invisible device, taking a moment to hop out. She was tall and willowy, had the looks of someone with South American genes, and had a smile to light up all of New York.

"Alex Danvers? A pleasure. I'm Sam Arias, Lieutenant Principal. Welcome to LF Prep!"

"Thanks," Alex returned a much more subdued version of the woman's effusive greeting. "Uh, my sister, Kara. This is a very pretty countryside we're in here."

"Wait 'til you see it from the plateau," Sam chuckled as she turned to where Kara was busily stacking their things onto the cart.

While Alex had certainly felt a flare of interest for the tall, charismatic administrator in her chic painted-on jeans, that was nothing compared to the stupefied delight Kara hid about as well as a golden retriever. Chuckling in amusement, Alex grabbed her crutches, threading her arms into the cuffs with quick efficiency, and was nearly at the electric cart before Kara even noticed she'd moved. 

Alex noted the reflexive twitch in Sam that screamed wanting to help. No matter how well-intentioned, the offer would have gotten Alex's hackles up and she was grateful for the restraint. 

With a minimum of fuss, the trio was settled into the electric cart and Sam got it moving with the creak of steel and rubber humming over the asphalt. 

"So, tour?" Sam asked and Kara made a whimpering noise so doglike it was a bit startling. Alex sighed a longsuffering sigh so fake there was no mistaking it as anything but adoration.

"Truthfully? We're starved."

Sam's smile was gentle and her tone jovial. "Nickel tour it is! And, yes, the dining hall will absolutely be our first actual stop."

"Awesome," Kara approved warmly.

"We're a split campus," Sam said casually as they passed the manned security booth at the only opening in a forbidding stone wall. Beyond was a village of crisp, classy buildings arranged military tidy and not a one of them more than two stories tall. "This is the boy's campus, much of which was repurposed from the Camp Smith Army Reserve Base(1). The one hundred year lease the Luthor family signed back in the 1800s ran out and the courts ruled in their favor when they wanted it back. The Army left a real mess behind too, but we got the existing facilities, so it evens out."

With plenty more of the boy's school still ahead of them, the road jinked to the right to the foot of the large, prominent hill that separated it from a view of Peekskill.

Alex spoke up suddenly, her voice laced with amusement. "Hey, settle a bet for us?"

Sam chuckled and grinned into the breeze that ruffled her hair. "Sure."

"Neither of us could figure out what the 'Conservatory' is and we're too stubborn to look it up"

"I say it's like where violinists play," Kara butted in and Alex was right on her heels.

"And I say that building is too damn small."

Charmed, Sam laughed for real. "I'll do one better and put it on the tour."

Up a winding road that would have been a nightmare in anything bigger than a pickup, they popped up on top to cruise past a second wall and into thick forest.

"It's cooler up here, that's nice," Kara observed. "And all these trees are beautiful."

"About half the plateau is still raw land, outside of a smattering of trails cutting through it, so the trees help keep things cool in summer. We unfortunately had to take a lot of it out in the last handful of years, and here's why."

An empty parking lot, protected by clusters of canopies that looked to be solar panels, popped up on their right. Swinging the cart into the lot, Sam let the sisters gawk at the building lined in trees so new they were roped to the ground to hold them up. It was a huge building, looking for all the world like a warehouse, what with its plain, industrial metal siding painted a couple shades of neutral brown. Though it was enhanced with some wooden accents that complimented the natural colors around them and broken up with banks of windows.

Cruising down a walkway clearly meant for foot traffic, the shorter face of the massive building was far more impressive, done in great swathes of warm wood and crisp gray metal amidst the huge banks of windows. Even this shorter face at to be a good two hundred and fifty feet.

"Our new athletic center," Sam said proudly. "We've needed this for years and it will be a huge boon for the girls, particularly once winter knuckles us under. There's even an underground tunnel from the new central living complex."

"Wow," was all Alex managed as they caught a glimpse of outdoor turf sports fields tucked along the other side of the building, before the road turned again. There were glimpses through the trees of a large structure made of the sort of pink-beige bricks so ubiquitous to utilitarian buildings of the fifties and sixties. But that was forgotten in the spectacle the sisters were treated to, their eyes hardly knowing where to fall next.

"Welcome home."

There was an enormous red barn to the front of them, the stately face of the pink-beige hulk just over their shoulder, and a beautiful old manor house atop a knoll overlooking the city beyond looked positively royal if it hadn't been in competition with the structure to their left.

"Is that a _castle_?" Kara squeaked in amazement and Sam's chuckle was a honeyed rumble.

"Of a sort."

Like the open sweep of arms ready for a hug, lay two wings of a grand building every bit as wide as the athletic center's fancy face. On the right was a fortress-like concrete monolith with jutting substructures of odd angles and shadows, barely broken up by a bit of weathered wood and the gleam of glass. It vanished into a huge atrium, and emerging from the other side was what honest-to-Abe looked like a modernized fairytale castle.

They were both large buildings, but behind them, two more just loomed even larger. On the left was a strangely shaped citadel virtually featureless in its grayness, oddly-shaped and with strangely tiny windows dotted over its skin. The right was a bluish brick of glass that sparkled in the sun.

"I'll tell you more about it when I give you the real tour," Sam promised as the cart began moving forward again. Neither sister had even noticed the stop.

"Lucy wasn't kidding about fancy," Alex muttered and Kara chuckled and wrapped long arms around her for a hug.

Pulling right up to the double doors of the red barn-like structure, Sam shut the cart down. "As promised, the dining hall!"

There was a large foyer that dumped into a far larger space, the bulk of the building's footprint dedicated to the dining area. It was all done up to look like a classy homage to the inside of an old barn; the unpainted wood with the patina of age in contrast to the natural flagstone floor. But there was nothing old about the open kitchen that sprawled down the left side of the dining room. There were two separate cooking stations and the whole back wall was lining in equipment and storage.

Best of all was the coolness of good air conditioning to dry up the cloying humidity from their skins.

"I'll see what I can scare up for us if you two want to sit."

Leaving the sisters to gawk, Sam headed behind the long blocks of countertops. Leading the way, Alex moved past banks of four-person booths towards a wall of glass where there were only two people in the whole huge room. 

The pair of women were engrossed in a scattering of papers, an open laptop and the remains of a meal. Both were black-haired, one shorn pixie-cut cute with moonlit pale skin and dressed like a happy kindergartener teacher. Her companion was dressed as elegant as a boardroom in blood red and black, and kept her dark hair in loose waves to her shoulders. Their smiles were warm and welcoming until Moonlit's gaze fell to the crutches and the empty space where a right leg should be.

"Oh damn," Alex deadpanned. "I guess I left my leg in my luggage."

She hadn't used the terrible joke yet, but it felt like the right time to test it out. If for no other reason than to watch Kara actually face-palm. For a moment, neither stranger moved, then Elegant started cracking up, making Moonlit jump and stare at her.

"Oh, well done!" Elegant cackled and waved off her companion's shock. Standing, she stepped over with a wide smile and an extended hand. "Regina Mills, life skills coach and Mary-Margaret Charming, music."

Adjusting her balance, Alex shook her hand, the crutch dancing on her forearm at the movement. 

"Alex Danvers, advanced sciences, and my sister and caretaker, Kara Danvers."

They seemed taken aback by that, Blanchard saying, "oh, so Shirley did retire then? Oh, I'm so sorry to be rude! Welcome to the staff."

With a wry smirk, Regina gestured at the table that was set up for ten. "Please, if you'd like to join us, we can certainly help get you up to speed."

"That would be great, thanks."

Kara couldn't help herself, the question bursting out of her. "Is the House thing really a thing? It seems so Harry Potter."

"Oh, I assure you, the Houses are far older than the books that introduced the concept to so many."

Regina's explanation clearly left Mary-Margaret unsatisfied. "The use of the Houses in the Potter-verse books is accurate enough for government work. Any sense of belonging that can be instilled in this sort of environment is always encouraged."

Nodding, Alex asked her own question. "The website seems out of date and I was curious if the new House ever got its name."

"God, we debated all damn summer about it," Regina grumbled and Mary-Margret's expression echoed her aggravation. "It was eventually whittled down to Mae Jamison, Katherine Johnson or Elizabeth Warren. We ended up going with Jamison because of the Katherine G. Johnson Computational Research Facility that just opened in Hampton, Virginia. The last thing women in STEM fields need is to have attentions split from their accomplishments, you know? And Warren is definitely going to accomplish even more to better this world."

"Johnson is one of those brainies from that movie last year," Kara muttered sagely at Alex's confused look.

"Oh! The NASA mathematicians?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome! I like that."

"And sorry about the website," Regina added in. "Our tech guru has been out since before graduation last year and the website is woefully behind in regards to the changes. Some of us understand his work enough to change schedules and the like, but not to add whole sections about the new buildings!"

"I love your haircut," Sam said randomly as she joined them and plopped down an overflowing tray of goodies. Having just raked her fingers through the soft-butch bob, Alex did it again to hopefully set the disarrayed strands to rights. It was chin-length high on her crown, finger-length to her ears and shorn nearly to the skin in a proper undercut. It was somehow both punky and cute, despite having wilted out of being combed back professionally.

"The heat and humidity are making it hard to keep it under control."

Kara smirked even as she poked through the tray of good things to eat. "And the piles of beanies I make sure to keep you in won't help either."

"Yes, thank you Miss Shampoo Commercial who never seems to get hot or cold. Hate you."

"Sulky otter! Shut it!"

The others couldn't keep in their laughter at the affectionate bitching. It was all for show, no heat to their tones, the way they interacted pure adoration.

"Why otter?"

It took a moment for Mary-Margret's question to register, the sister's smiles fading. To watch those shadows gather like a storm made the music teacher desperately wish she could take the words back. After a moment, Alex cleared her throat roughly, shiny eyes fixed on the soup she had grabbed. "I… I used to surf. A lot."

Kara's grip on her arm was a hard reassurance, her expression devastated. 

There was nothing comfortable in the silence that fell. After a few long moments, Alex swallowed down her misery, needing to clear her throat several times before she could speak. Even then the wobble there was unmistakable counterpoint to the tears unshed.

"I'd like to really get involved in things; faculty meetings, club advising, sports games, the works. This is my second shot at life. I cheated death once and I'm gonna grab every day with both hands."

Regina, Mary-Margaret and Sam all nodded, the latter saying gently, "we can accommodate that. We actively encourage it."

Desperate to lighten up the mood of the table, Alex spoke up with false cheer. "So if you're the Lieutenant Principal is there not a Vice Principal?"

Sighing, Sam rolled her eyes expressively, her smile wry, while her coworkers chuckled.

"In truth? The Lieutenant Principal title is bogus, but everyone has to have a title. Paperwork you understand. What I actually am is The Official Link To The Luthors. Everything for or from them goes through me; information, money, everything. The fewer hands on their toys, the better. And by putting me in the same bracket at the principal and VP, I get access to all the information I need in regards to the school. I also get to sit in on school board meetings and offer my two cents, even as I have no vote due to being involved in day to day functions of the school."

The explanation left Kara with questions. "But isn't there a… not an accountant. I forget the title."

"Bursar."

"That's it! Bursar!"

"There is, and I work closely with her. She handles all monies outside the Luthor fortune. Once she doles those out, she comes to me to figure out the rest."

"So you must oversee the extras they put their name on too."

"I do to an extent. Including the damn castle, it's companion buildings, and the athletic center. I'll be ecstatic to finally have those off my plate."

"That's a lot of responsibility," Alex admired and Sam sighed expressively. 

"You have no idea. But I've known the family since I was fourteen and got randomly selected as the daughter's dorm-mate and she's been my best friend ever since, so I've earned their trust. I got my degree in finance and was dropped right into the role. Understandably, the family is paranoid who they give access to their wealth and privacy."

Alex smile was sly. "I met Lillian Luthor at my audition. I sensed Principal Grant wasn't too happy with it, either. She must have been a handful all these years."

"Audition," Regina scoffed and waggled her pen at Alex. "Clever." 

When Sam spoke again, her tone was so dry the humidity seemed to recede for a moment. "One learns to love Lillian." They all chuckled like naughty children and Sam was relaxed and gregarious once more. "She's brutal, but fair in her own, weird way. I know her language, if that makes any sense."

Alex nodded and her tone was thoughtful. "Yeah, I can believe brutal but fair. She had some pointed questions and I was a bit sassy. Though I think I almost made her laugh, which is a win in my book. To be honest, I was a little surprised to have gotten the job. I don't exactly fit the image."

"Are you kidding me? I was ecstatic when I saw the tape of your interview," Sam raved. "The way you shot down that mean old bitch, Mrs. Chatham, was poetry! See, I'm a lifer here, hell about half of us are. In fact, all three of us are." Regina and Mary-Margaret both nodded. "I was a student with Lena and our friend Jess, then did some college, then got a job here and never left. I'm ecstatic that Lena's pushing for fresh ideas and people is finally paying off, because I was getting homicidal. This industry is notorious for being set in its ways. Most want no change and will shank you for suggesting any."

Alex digested that for a moment before smirking. "And here I thought I was just a winning line of Diversity Bingo; opinionated, disabled, veteran of a sort, gay, and a woman. The only thing missing is person of color."

Again, Mary-Margaret looked completely floored while Sam and Regina burst into gales of laughter. 

"Diversity Bingo," Regina chortled, completely amused, and had to lean back in her chair to catch her breath. "You're a handful. Good."

Nodding, Sam wiped at her watering eyes and she sounded a little breathless. "I agree. There are a few old guard you need to be wary of, because while we don't have tenure in the technical sense, we might as well. Don't worry, we'll take care of you both. That's one of the reasons I was so shocked to meet you, because Shirley's retirement package made even the Luthors blink and that is no easy task, believe me. In fact, I should check that paperwork…"

Mumbling to herself, Sam pulled out a fancy smartphone and tapped away at it. After a moment, they realized they'd lost her for the time being and Mary-Margaret turned a bright smile on the newbies. "Have you gotten to look around the area yet?"

Alex wasn't entirely sure how to take the goody-two-shoes music teacher, but was determined to try and get along. "Unfortunately, no, though what we did see on the trip in looks like beautiful countryside. Our travel bags are sitting on the cart outside and the rest is in freight transit. We buzzed right through Peekskill, which is a shame, because I've wanted to see Peekskill since I was about ten years old and got hooked on old reruns of The Facts of Life."

Regina's drawling question sounded almost suggestive and her smirk was a thing of beauty. "Alex, did you agree to this just because we're a private girl's school in Peekskill?"

"No." Alex was every bit as dryly sassy. She knew she was going to get along famously with Regina. "I agreed to this because this is literally the private girl's school that inspired my show!" All fangirl now, she was practically dancing in her seat. "They even filmed parts of the exteriors here! Squee!"

"You nerd," Kara said around a mouthful of meatloaf sandwich.

"Well, that, and you guys must know Lucy Lane, right?"

"Sure we do," Mary-Margaret enthused and Regina added in her two cents.

"She's a real firecracker that got the girls thinking, which makes her memorable and is always a good thing."

"She was also the Major in charge of the Army team I was assigned to in Afghanistan. Kept close to me early on in my recovery. Good egg."

For all her high emotions earlier in the conversation, that little tidbit was delivered with all the excitement of a weather report of clear skies and seventy-two degrees. Having wrapped up her call, Sam took a moment to absorb that before speaking up.

"A very good egg. She had a teaching fellowship last year, and moved to full-time this year."

"Oh! So not just a nerd then," Kara complimented, but her tone was still teasing. Alex gave her a mock dirty look. 

"Oh, shut up and let me glee over this a bit."

With the sixth sense Kara had always had about her sister --and one that had been honed to an eerie accuracy since her accident-- she turned the conversation to herself so that Alex had a little breathing room.

"I have to say, I wasn't the most enthusiastic about this at first because, frankly, the idea of crowded, noisy New York terrifies me. But then I found out we were here and not the city and the whole Hudson Valley is an artist paradise and oooooo yeah! Happy Kara!"

Her butt-dancing in her chair, arms up like in a club, was adorable. Charmed again, Sam asked, "are you an artist?"

"I am! Alex brought out the serious, boring crutches today, the suck up. Her other pair are decorated in vinyl stickers of my work."

That earned her an affectionate glare. "I was attempting professionalism, Kara. The shorts are bad enough, but the idea of slacks in this weather is inhuman."

The others laughed.

"You're perfectly appropriate in what you're wearing," Sam assured her. "We don't have to conform the way the students do, though we try to at least remain at business casual levels. Cargo shorts are more informal than would normally be encouraged, but I don't see how there would be any issues."

"Pockets."

"Come again?"

"I wear them for the pockets. With my hands occupied, it's been a learning curve to figure out how to transport things around."

"S'why I'm here," Kara chimed in. "To be hands and helper. Not that Peekskill isn't a really nice perk. The school let me take the slot that normally would be for a spouse or dependent child."

"And the meal plan. Since neither of us can cook to save our lives."

"Not true!" Kara protested and waved her fork wildly at her sister. "I make the best cookies ever and you know it!"

Regina harrumphed and gave them both a pointed look. "One cannot live on cookies alone. Consider yourselves signed up for my Household Survival 101 class. I cover rudimentary kitchen skills, laundry, non-toxic cleaning products, etc. A lot of these kids come from privilege and have no idea how to take care of themselves. Real world skills are important." 

Both sisters looked like they were ready to bolt, and Sam chimed in, her dry tone almost covering the mischievousness. 

"I'll check your class schedule and do a bit of adjusting if necessary. Consider it setting a good example for the students."

Crestfallen at being outmaneuvered, the sisters finished their lunch while the other three were kind enough not to laugh at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Camp Smith Army Reserve Base- When researching where to put this story in upstate New York, Peekskill was the obvious choice. If there are any fellow 80s kids, you know why. For the rest of you? Four words: The Facts Of Life, which I homaged here. Anyway, so I found this great location just north of the city where there's a large hill/plateau that is part of a state park and an Army reserve base. So I used that for a bit of fictionalized background rooted in fact. Thank you, wikipedia!
> 
> The ultra rare-pair of Kara/Sam delights me. So far, it's nothing but puppy love, but who knows?
> 
> The bit about the pockets came from my reading into amputation. It was definitely something that I hadn't thought of and I'm glad I did the research. It was the only respectful thing to do.
> 
> I never get tired of poking lighthearted fun of the sisters and their hapless state of feeding themselves.
> 
> And 'casting' Regina Mills as the domestic goddess of the school CRACKS ME UP.
> 
> When I find some time, there will be more pictures up at www.tumblr.com/blog/shatterpics


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a fair bit with the ground I had to cover. I promise, from here on out, the architecture porn will back down. -chuckle- Along those lines, there is more information on the original Tumblr posts these links were taken from. As I have hundreds of photos collected, I'll have to take the time to get up more of them just for the hell of it.  
> Soooooo many pictures…

With bellies full of good food and heads full of good information, Alex and Kara were grateful when Sam offered to show them to their accommodations. Both of them were sincere in their enthusiasm of meeting Regina and Mary-Margaret and looked forward to socializing once they were settled in. 

Then it was back to the little cart and plastic seats baked uncomfortably hot in the summer sun. The path in front of the dining hall split, the right headed back to the spectacular old manor, the left vanishing into a thick grove of trees.

"This is the old carriage trail," Sam explained and ignored the first split in the road. There was a pleasant little cottage on their left and more amidst the trees and footpaths. "Normally, you'd take a right here and use the back door, but I'll show you the prettier side first."

Even as she explained, the cart whirred around the side of a big white house and the trees mostly vanished once more. The big concrete behemoth that balanced out the castle was on their left, and a cluster of neatly white buildings were connected by driving paths. Lush green pastures and paddocks stretched out to more forest and a ridge of mountainous hills humped up behind. A tiny village of neat little cottages looked picturesque where they ranged along more narrow carts trails in the shadow of the huge school buildings.

"Gorgeous," Kara murmured as the cart stopped for a moment. "I'm gonna come back to this spot later with my paints."

"Sounds good," Alex agreed. "Neither of us will get sick of this view anytime soon."

After giving them a moment to soak it all up, Sam gestured to the trio of buildings. "The cottages are staff housing, as new as the complex. It was long overdue to really bring our game up a notch. The larger buildings here are the original barn, garage and carriage house. All social or living areas, but only the latter immediately concerns you."

Past some nice landscaping, Sam drove straight across the grass to the far side of the building to stop nearly in the shadow of the nearby garage where it sat at a higher grade above a sturdy stone wall. Hopping out, she grabbed a suitcase at random and headed over to where a tiny jut of roof protected a door. The carriage house was a lovely colonial with shutters and doors in a deep green, including pairs of large, fancy doors on both the front and side. A funky balcony jutted out above and to the left of the door Sam fiddled at for a moment before stepping inside.

"Normally, this would be a family unit and just the two of you are going to rattle around in here, but it's ground level and close to the dining hall and the new complex. By the way, Alex, you're one of the lucky few who gets to work in the castle. Most of the classrooms are now in the old dorm while the manor is being refurbished."

Having sorted out her limbs, Alex followed the energetic woman, Kara a beat behind her with arms full of luggage.

"Really? That seems random."

"The kitchen and scullery were converted into science labs. Trust me, you'll love it."

The sisters marveled at the large, tidy kitchen and plain wooden table with six chairs ranged around it. 

"Damn," Kara marveled. "Just this room must be twenty feet across."

"Bigger than that nasty hole in the wall you were in before we went home to Midvale."

It felt good to tease about that without quite so much devastated remembering why they had both returned home.

"Okay, down the hall is three bedrooms," Sam said, gesturing down said hallway. "The first one has its own bath, the other two share the bath at the end there. I'm betting you want the master, Alex, so come on."

Through a wide hallway that was nearly a room to itself, they headed towards the back of the building where there was a nice sized living room, a door to the outside and a single door on the long wall. Behind the latter was a simple room with a couple semi-comfy chairs and a king sized bed.

"The beds are natural latex memory foam. They're much more hygienic and long lasting, not to mention no fumes. You good?"

With no more preamble than a relieved groan, Alex face-planted onto the stripped bed. With a little wiggling, she had just her toes hanging over the edge, the crutches laying close by and arms cushioning her head. "Jus' a nap," she murmured tiredly, already drifting off. Stroking back her sister's hair, Kara turned away and shooed Sam out ahead of her before closing the door.

For a moment Sam could see the worry and devastation in Kara as she rubbed hands over her face and sighed deeply. "She's more worn out than she lets on and our routine is completely fucked today. She's going to need to lie stretched out for a bit and some sleep will only help. It should only be around half an hour, but if you need to go, we can finish the tour when you have time."

Really, Sam had a million things to do, but found herself too intrigued to stay away.

 

\----

Slowly rebooting, Alex blinked and slowly let her lethargic body work into a long, lazy stretch. There were days when the odd soreness and the void of her right leg would still startle her, leave her jangled all over again, but today wasn't one of those days. The places where scars lay etched in her flesh grouched and grumbled, but the nap had calmed them.

With a little moan, she managed to flip onto her back and startled at the alarm clock reading nearly four thirty. Dammit! Why had Kara let her sleep so long? 

Wait…

Embarrassed, Alex checked her watch that still read the west coast time of 1:28 and sighed at herself. Stupid time zones…

Being rushed never helped her changed body, so Alex forced herself to relax and do some stretching exercises. Though the burst of laughter carrying faintly through the apartment had her very curious.

The long day of travel lingered in Alex's shoulders and spine, but she shook it off and got herself situated to get over to the door and open it. To her surprise it wasn't just her sister and Sam there, but another familiar face. 

And the blissfully familiar scent of cookies baking, but that could wait.

"Principal Grant," she exclaimed with pleased surprise. The older woman hopped up and approached with a smile.

"Alex, good to see you again."

Cat Grant was one of those people far too easy to underestimate. Blonde and beautiful and slender to the point of seeming weak almost hid the strengths of her. She was elegant, whip-smart, extremely well spoken, with a handshake on her that startled the unwary.

"Your sister has been entertaining us while you recharged and the kids are looking forward to the cookies."

There were indeed two children in the room, a girl with dark hair at Sam's side, perhaps some eleven years old and with a beautiful smile. The other was a waifish imp with a shaggy mop of brown curls and the endearing awkwardness of adolescence doing its miserable work. 

"You haven't met Sam's daughter, Ruby or my son--"

The whole room flinched, but none harder than Cat. Turning to the older child, her voice was pure gentleness.

"I'm so sorry, honey. And I've been doing so well lately."

For a moment, the teen was rigid with tension, but forced herself to shake it off. Head held deliberately high, she stepped over and offered a hand to Alex. "Carter Grant. A pleasure, Professor Danvers."

Alex rather thought the crack of pitch in the girl's tone was more nerves than adolescent changes and she gave a gentle but firm shake to the offered hand. "Likewise Carter. You know, the baddest badass in the Marvelverse is Agent Carter, so you're in good company with such a great name."

Once son, now daughter, sighed in true fangirl appreciation, nearly swooning. "Oh yeah, I'd love to be half as gorgeous and amazing as Peggy Carter!"

"Wouldn't we all," Alex agreed, delighted with the teen. "Though I'm not sure either of us has the coloring for that lipstick, huh?"

Carter's giggle was a welcome sound, much of the tension in Cat's frame draining away.

Kara took the opportunity to drag her sister out the back door to show her the concrete porch and aged metal canopy to keep away rain and snow. "And there's a heavy-duty outlet! So we can have Mom send your little hot tub along."

Cat had followed them and her expression turned curious.

"It's one of those soft-sided things that you just roll into place. We'll probably have to insulate it a bit better for winter though… or at least get it a better lid!"

Even in the heat of the day, Alex shivered at the thought.

"Therapeutic?" Cat asked sagely and Alex nodded.

"I get really sore some days and this job will be far more walking than I've been doing."

Humming noncommittally, Cat smiled, the expression deepening as Carter stepped out to hug her. "Thanks for keeping at trying your best, Mom."

"Anything for you, sweetie." With a hug that was eagerly returned, the pair were further at ease. "We're still working on my pronouns and descriptors."

The sisters nodded sagely.

"At least Mom really tries," Carter said and something dark and hurt crept into her voice. "My dad has been such a jerk."

That moment of awkwardness was broken up by Sam yelling, "ding, ding!" and Kara raced back into the apartment. 

"Ze first batch of cookeez!" she announced in a cartoonish 'Italian' accent and brought a pair of shimmering hot sheet pans from the oven. With a practiced jerk, the parchment paper with their rows of mouth-watering chocolate chip laden payloads slid away from the hot metal to rest on the butcher-block countertop. "I have no idea where my cooling racks are, so just give those a sec to back down from molten, 'kay?"

A pitcher of milk and some glasses appeared as well and Alex marveled. "Where did these come from?"

"Not to mention the cookie ingredients?" Kara asked teasingly. "I made a quick run back to the dining hall and they happily handed over all this. They even had fresh milled flour!"

Sam's daughter, Ruby, was finally introduced to the new adults while they all hovered around the cookies and milk until Kara laughed and let them loose on the little feast. Even two dozen cookies didn't last long and Alex polished off her big glass of milk with a satisfied sound. "Your mastery of cookies is intact, sis. So, we didn't get to the tour. Do you kids want to join us?"

Pleased at being included by the newcomers, the kids eagerly agreed. Cat smiled and addressed the group. "Can I invite the lot of you to dinner when you're done? It would be nice to have a full table, right Carter?"

"Yep!" Pleased, the teen turned her attention to the new women. "We live right above you, so expect regular offers."

"Sounds good to us," Kara agree cheerfully and then sighed with mostly-teasing gravity. "We're hopeless cooks --except for my cookies-- and have already been volunteered for Professor Mills' life skills class."

"We had a late lunch with her and Mary-Margaret," Sam supplied helpfully. "Okay, you two go squeeze in the back with Kara!"

The gang of them piled out to Sam's cart, Alex hanging back to let the others get settled in first. 

"Thanks for allowing us the far larger place than just two of us qualify for," she commented as the kids packed in the backseat with Kara with much giggling.

Cat waved it off where she stood beside the cart. "Our pleasure, Alex. The two of you let Sam or I know if there's anything else you need. Now have fun!" She waved as Alex climbed in and Sam sent the cart back the way they had come. 

"I knew a couple of RDs in college that had some swanky two bedroom apartments, but nothing like what we've got!" Kara laughed and Sam grinned warmly.

"Expensive private schools have crazy endowments to do crazy things. You'll get used to it."

"Maybe Principal Grant will let me enclose that weird porch," Kara mused out loud. "It'll keep it warmer in winter and might make a nice sunroom despite the trees. For natural light of course."

"Bet we'd be a popular hangout," Alex added amiably.

"What, your sparkling personality isn't enough?"

"Shut up, Kara."

The kids giggled at their bantering as the cart rounded the concrete monolith that looked more like a funky industrial block with office windows than anything for teenagers. 

"So this is affectionately known as The Ax," Sam introduced the brutal concrete mass to them. "Normally, this would be a bit much for a high school, but the castle needed a balance that didn't overshadow it. The little rooms that jut out the front here are quiet rooms for studying and to just get away from it all. They're scattered all over the facility, dozens and dozens of them. Trust me that quiet rooms are a sanity saver sometimes. So, The Ax is a fairly even mix of two and four girl dorms and a third of its ground floor is the medical ward." Her rambling tone softened to match the smile she tossed over her shoulder. "My Ruby, the smartie, pointed out to Lena when she was fretting over the build that trying to match the castle would never work."

Ruby's grin was mischievous. "I told her it would look tacky if they tried too hard, like building a Disney castle next to actual weathered stone."

The others laughed in appreciation and Sam shifted into motion again. "Onward! At the end of this we should come back and hit the central great room behind the glass. It’s the hub of the student facilities with plenty of room to spread out. The administrative offices and library are in there too. But you're really here for this."

It was a beautiful building rife with the scale and panache of the wild moors it had been birthed from. However, the modernist castle was not a daunting structure, it's lines sleek and elegant expanses of masterfully cut, rough-textured stone and enormous multi-paned windows. It was more Victorian elegance than medieval castle, though there was motifs of that past scattered about in the parapets and the arrow-slits. 

"Welcome to Castle Drogo, former inhabitant of the English countryside. It was built back in the twenties and its roof was crap. Leaks from the roof and windows had wreaked havoc and the conservatory group was at a loss of what to do with it. They were having some troubles getting the public to chip in for the eight million to even get the process started. So Lionel Luthor, the clan patriarch, decided he'd like himself a castle. It took some doing, but he persuaded the Brits to let him buy it right down to the last stone and lighting fixture. It was pulled apart like a giant Lego structure, packed into shipping containers and sent back here to upstate New York. It sat around for a few years before Lena decided that she wanted to really get involved with the school. She was the real push to get us expanded and properly modernized, not to mention making a hell of a splash even among the rich and fancy."

"I guess a castle would do that," Alex admired and craned her head back to stare up the stone wall. "But a modern castle is even better."

"Exactly! And when rebuilding it here, we discretely modernized it, all without losing its character."

"Then is it really a proper castle?" Kara questioned.

"Well, the building principles were based on ancient castles, as well as some of the motifs. And all that granite is hand hewn and up to six feet thick in places."

"Fair enough."

There was a special affection lingering around Sam's soft smile as she leaned on the steering wheel and regarded the castle. "Damn thing took five years to get up, but despite the headaches its caused, it came out amazing." The mischievousness that rose in the corners of her grin proved where Ruby got it from. "It's very much like the Luthors themselves, smart, elegant and beautiful, but a bit insane and completely over the top."

They laughed appreciatively at the kidding before Kara spoke up. "So, seeing the castle up close makes the concrete, what did you call it? The Ax? Yeah, it makes more sense now, but isn't that behemoth behind the castle also concrete?"

Sam twisted in her seat to smile at the older child before putting the cart into reverse. "The Anvil is your favorite, Carter, go ahead."

She was pleased by that and gestured to where the four story monolith rose up behind the castle as they moved away. "Thanks Sam! Okay, so really, it's sheathed in perforated metal, which is why it doesn't look like it has any real windows. Since The Anvil is all dorms, it seemed a cool way to be private and still let in some sunlight. It also helps cool the building, because the metal is covered in a ceramic paint that reflects a lot of the heat. The Brick is the glass building and similar in that it's all rooms and the blue glass is glazed for heat reduction."

"When Lucy recruited me for this," Alex marveled, "I really thought she was exaggerating. But no, this is every bit as amazing and over the top as she described."

The tour skipped the old manor to the sister's disappointment, but the refurbishment was already underway behind a discrete security fence. They had to take a somewhat torturous path past a beautiful old specimen tree beside the manor, down a steep hill and over more of the wide, friendly walkways that connected the various buildings. On the other side of a towering hedge was a gargantuan stretch of lawn with the manor perched atop a big wall adorned with two grand staircases. Between great walls of hedge the lawn flooded out to fall away to blue sky and Peekskill beyond. 

It was a hell of a view.

Beyond the other hedge was a decent-sized old pool with an elegant, column-lined patio tucked up beneath the view of the nearby manor towering above. By the condition of the paint and masonry and the dark marks beneath the clear water, it needed TLC as badly as the big house.

"It's pretty, but must be a pain in the winter," Alex noted of the sparkling water, quite ready to send Kara off for swimsuits. God, this humidity was a misery.

"It was covered back in the mid-eighties," Sam explained and gestured to some empty steel footings, rusted about the edges. "It was almost a relief when the snow this last winter finally tore down the hideous thing."

That made Kara stare at her. "Relief?"

"Lena is my dearest friend in the world, and she's great, but she hates this pool with a special hatred that borders on the hilarious. And she hated the cover even more. It never matched the look of the old manor and her aesthetics squealed constantly over it. I considered hiring an special effects expert to 'age' the damn thing just to stop the scowling, but sometimes Lena just needs to get into an adorable, rich-baby sulk."

It was sweet to listen to her talk about the mysterious Lena, whom she clearly adored.

"All teasing Lena aside, getting the pool refurbished, and possibly even with a proper cover, is on the list of 'things to do' because it's aged and a little leaky and a cover would keep it useful year-round to just hang out in."

There was no way Alex could hide her disappointment. "But no pool in the meantime?"

"Oh no, the athletic center has a Olympic-legal, six-lane lap pool and an outrageous cousin pool just for fun. There's also a regulation soccer pitch surrounded by a full-sized running track, elevated jogging platforms, equipment rooms, multiple hot tubs, a steam room and even a salt cave for detoxing."

"Sheesh, your Lena doesn't mess around."

"No she doesn't. All these improvements read like a laundry list of girlish wistfulness when we were students here."

"Except the castle," Ruby chimed in cheekily and made her mother laugh.

"Isn't that the truth!"

Leaving behind the old pool, Sam drove the little cart over the massive grass lawn that spilled from the manor to fall away over the rocky edge of the plateau. Once again passing through an opening in the towering hedges thick as medieval battlements, they came upon a gargantuan greenhouse of brick and glass that was right out of a Victorian fantasy.

"This is my favorite spot in all the world," Carter said excitedly. "There are so many amazing plants in here. There's a huge picnic green and café tables and a tropical room and a huge aviary! Astra's like a second mom to me and lets me help out when I finish my studies. She's great, but standoffish with strangers."

Right on cue, a tall woman who looked like she could bench-press the cart stepped out, wiping her hands on a small towel. She was strikingly good looking, but serious as a Catholic school marm.

"Hello, Carter," she called out in a carefully modulated voice as she walked over, posture military-perfect. "I see we have newcomers."

The Danvers sisters were quickly introduced, each receiving almost painfully firm handshakes and a quick appraisal from cool, steely-blue eyes. But there was no coolness to the intimidating woman as she moved to give Carter a quick hug and smooth back those wild curls.

"They're going to join us for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

No one missed the way Astra's eyes cut warily, perhaps even nervously to the sisters, but she swallowed and nodded. "Of course, my little one. I'll be certain to not work late and will meet you there."

Teenager or no, Carter hugged her tight before they continued on their way.

Sam carefully inched the cart down the sidewalk that ran along the vast greenhouse and the newcomers ogled the trees and plants and hardscape they could glimpse through the glass. 

"This the sort of thing you see in a royal gardens or something," Alex marveled softly.

There were more utilitarian greenhouses behind the fancy one, there to grow landscape plants as well as much of the more delicate produce for the school. Sam also informed the sisters that there was a farm northwest of the campuses that raised plants and livestock that took care of the vast majority of the food needs of the massive staff and student body. There were huge pots full of shrubs and trees lined up waiting to be placed, farm detritus and work vehicles of all sizes. Then they were back at the athletic center again, only a sturdy building of cinderblock isolated in a sea of grass between the two structures.

"That's the power plant," Sam explained. "Hence why it’s a bit isolated. We've got a mainline that comes straight here and then is distributed out, and there are generators at every building. You'll get the training for emergencies and winter techniques alongside the new students. Don't sweat it, California girls, we'll take good care of you!"

At a quick clip, Sam zipped back past the manor and across some old asphalt road amidst the largest trees seen yet. Frankly, the whole grove looked like it hadn't been touched since before Europeans landed on the North American shores. Sunlight glinted off glass and the traveling party could just make out a pretty little building of glass and brick that was a miniature cousin to the grand behemoth of the botanical house.

"The conservatory," Sam laughed. "As requested. The cottage attached to it is where Ruby and I live with a couple others for company. Let us know if you ever want to use the little pool in there. Or want a poker night or something. Hey, would you like to see your classrooms really quick?"

"Yeah! That would be great."

Excited now, Alex tracked their progress back the way they had just come, the cart turning away from the manor to whiz past the big red dining hall and come to a smooth halt at the large rotating doors that separated the atrium from the outdoors. 

For all the starkness of the glass face of the atrium and the sharp likes of the concrete Ax, the inside was jaw dropping. 

The place was a mix of hardscape that ranged from loose river rock to flagstones to smooth concrete, planting beds of plants in a variety of shapes and sizes, all the way up to full-sized trees, rustic woods and painted steel. The interior of the Ax was all of those mediums, three stories tall. Walkways stretched to a varieties of elevated walkways and staircases, more open levels taking up the space between the four large buildings. On the far end was the open end of the glass Brick, looming larger at its four stories, the Anvil out of sight to the left of it.

It was so overwhelming that the sisters didn't even notice at first that there was more of the castle to their immediate left.

"This was well overdue for the girls," Sam quietly, satisfaction rich in her voice. "We have room to go up to four hundred before we even start to crowd, an excess of recreation space and modern security. In the center here, the first two floors are all admin and the top is the library and some quiet areas."

"It's amazing."

It was all Kara could manage to say and Alex didn't even try to find words. Frankly, noticing the front door of the castle off to their left was almost an afterthought in the grandeur of the central space.

"Why is there another glass wall here?" Kara asked of the transparent face that ran parallel to the front wall of the castle before vanishing into the admin area.

"This crazy structure has a stairway tunnel leading underneath, down to the chapel. You can't see the bell tower from here, but we set a big, open well of glass around it to keep the noise of the bell down. Any of the students or staff with any religious affiliation is welcome to the space. Oh, and we have a retired Navy chaplain on staff for all religious needs."

Through the human-sized arch in the great granite face of old Castle Drogo, they walked under an honest-to-Abe portcullis and into an entry hall that was grand, but not so intimidating. It was a relief, the scale making the place feel more like a grand home with touches of castle in its materials and craftsmanship. There was a large fireplace set with a collection of candles, and large windows, the entry hall terminating in a long hallway. Sam paused at the arch-topped door that faced them, and gestured inside.

"This is the bookstore, and also covers the more touristy sales for the families. For everything else --we do our best to make sure we have anything the campus could need-- you'll want the old living room at the end of the hall atop those two small flights of stairs you can see down there. Clothing, sundries, packaged snacks, that sort of thing."

Heading the opposite direction, they took a couple turns and came to a grand staircase with a low, arched ceiling that wrapped around itself like a geometric 'C'. There were grip rails on either side that didn't quite fit in and the stone walls were cool and not-quite-perfectly smooth. The hall at the bottom of the steps was just as low, the weight of the structure above and the thickness of the walls like a living presence. It was also pleasantly cool, the ceilings elegantly carved tunnels and the floors lacquered wood. Sunlight crept in from around a corner to chase back a bit of the ponderousness. 

"So this level was mostly back of house, as it were, and for now there's only you and Lucy down here. That door just down the hall is her office, but you're here for this."

Behind a door, oddly paired with a second dutch door, was a fascinating space. There were antique tables against the walls, and more built in, some with shelving atop them and one large round centerpiece table in the center, none of which gave away the purpose of the room. But the pair of ponderous ranges that looked like they'd been carved from the side of a steam train that were built right into the wall? They certainly did! Atop the unadorned granite wall, the ceiling arched nearly twenty feet above them like an inverted bowl. And set atop it was a bump-out like a grand cathedral, only ringed with windows so it looked as though you were within a lantern. It didn't feel so much like they were underground with all that natural light.

"Gorgeous, right? We were figuring you probably wanted this area for the classroom and the scullery for a lab."

"There's more?"

Sam just chuckled at Alex's shock and strode across the kitchen to open another door.

Two beefy arches held up a slightly lower barrel ceiling that terminated into two large half-circle windows. One wall was all scarred wooden countertop and sinks, below a massive plate rack that looked like it could hold a hundred dishes! There was a big, squat boiler behind a low fence and some more storage built in.

"Door to your right is the electric lift, and yes, it works fine, so feel free to use it if you'd like. Ahead of you is a storage area we think was a cold room of sorts that has room enough for an office. There's more stairs there that lead back up again and definitely help with air circulation because it can get a bit stuffy down here. Think it will do?"

And Alex, who had never really had designs on being a teacher until that fateful day when Lucy called her up with an offer she couldn't refuse, looked around the odd, refurbished spaces and suddenly felt quite at home.

"It'll do great."

Approaching footsteps caught everyone's attention and Lucy herself appeared with a smile as wide as the sea.

"Alex! You made it! Isn't this space amazing? I'm almost jealous, what with my little butler's pantry classroom."

"You said you liked it!" Sam protested and Alex grinned as she crutched over to her pal.

"If it's too small, why'd you take it?"

That smile collapsed and Lucy's green eyes went wide and vulnerable. Honestly, it looked like she was going to cry.

"I just wanted to be close to you," she managed to strain out. For that, the sisters swapped a glance and dogpiled the smaller woman into a group hug. And Lucy Lane, who had once grumbled at Kara that 'she didn't hug', who had rarely been more demonstrative than the touch of a gentle hand, squeezed them both back until they squeaked for mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I stole the 'Little One' thing. No, I don't think Kara would mind.


	4. The Littlest Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise! Lena will join us… next chapter.
> 
> Whew, to keep that promise, this thing became a beast! Still, there was no good place to split it up and I did promise you Lena next chapter and I plan on delivering! 
> 
> Carry on. :)

No one had listened to Lucy's protests at being dragged along to dinner. They packed the airy upstairs apartment to the point where Cat gave the kids and Danvers a thrill when she shooed them all away from the table to deposit themselves all over the living room. While it clearly bothered her sense of decorum, there was little choice. When Astra arrived, Alex felt a little pang of disappointment in her discretely kissing Cat hello, even as she admired them.

"See, you were never alone," Alex gently sassed a still-fragile seeming Lucy, who made a face.

"She's the boss, Danvers. That's different. Besides, they're a classic open secret."

Alex made a mental note to give Lucy a hard time later, when she wasn't so shook up.

Despite a lovely evening and some really good lasagna, the sisters hadn't lingered long, too exhausted from their first day. Cat provided them with clean sheets, though they'd only managed to make Alex's bed and fell asleep side by side.

Day two had been jam packed with the chaos of getting their things from the freight truck to their new home. The truck had been too large to get down the narrow lane and had been forced to park near the dining hall. From there everything had to be hand-trucked those last few hundred feet. Fortunately, the new coworkers had rallied, along with Mary-Margaret's hubby and a cheerful Carter.

There was a real comfort in their familiar things in this new setting, and the Danvers sisters greedily took familiarity where they could get it.

Lucy and Regina kept up a humorous river of sass to keep spirits up and Sam corralled Kara and Carter to help schlep an early dinner packed in honest-to-Luthor catering dishes and insulated boxes.

"You're not the only one who wants to eat at home, sisters," she teased as everyone gathered around the half-unpacked things delivered from California. 

Long used to living in rentals and the inevitably white walls they couldn't touch, the sisters had brought in color their own way. Dictated mostly by Kara and her eclectic artist's eye, of course. There was hardly a piece of furniture in their collection untouched by her hand. Mostly used pieces gleaned from secondhand shops and alleyways, she was an old hand at the strip-and-sand routine, returning the finds to their raw state before making them her own. In addition that, there was enough crated art to ensure that the white walls would be merely the canvas for the color. 

Alex's beloved gray couch looked drab by comparison. 

She hadn't seen the thing since before shipping out to the desert and it felt both odd and like a homecoming to settle into its softness. Many a long night had been spent on this couch, many hours of studying, a lot of laughter and tears and movies and making out. It would be good to share it with new friends and Alex was happy to scoot over to give Lucy and Carter and Sam and Ruby and Cat room to take a break with her while Kara fussed over the art.

An excellent way to begin feeling at home.

After a better night's sleep with the scents of her things around her, Monday was Alex's first day on the clock. With that came all the stresses and successes, beginning with her first staff meeting and social interaction to the point of exhaustion. At least most of Alex's fellow staff members had been nice. Sure, there'd been plenty of the knee-jerk trying-too-hard reactions of the able-bodied and well-meaning, but she'd grown mostly used to it. Or at least resigned.

That was also the last time she'd felt anything remotely resembling well-rested or even sane.

Oh sure, the administrators had tried to press on the new staff members just how crazy the move in days would be, but the reality was so much more. Students began to arrive bright and early at a trickle, became a river, a flood; a noisy, chaotic rainbow of young women of all shapes and sizes and colors. It was all wonderful and utterly overwhelming.

After two and a half days of that, the gigantic group meeting of students, staff and parents that had the dining hall groaning for mercy seemed almost easy. The old timers were nearly overwhelmed themselves, the numbers of entering freshmen more than double their numbers with the school going from the two hundred and thirty of last year to just over three hundred! The majority of the freshmen and all five new teachers were placed in the new House Jamison and the rest randomly sorted to the older Houses before the whole lot of them trooped down to the greenhouse where the newbies jumped into Astra's poor ponds with various levels of enthusiasm.

"When in Rome," Alex shrugged and belly-flopped in to the delight of the girls, Kara scrambling after with that big laugh to keep her from being taken out by the beleaguered water lilies. 

And then… then it was Friday and the first official day of school.

Oh sure, it was mostly just students and teachers meeting and going over what was to be expected from each other and the course, but Alex was a nervous wreck. After the heat and stress and blur of young faces expecting so much from her, she'd gratefully let her sister and her new friends wine and dine her back to calm.

The next leg of the adventure was underway.

 

\----

To no one's shock, the first weekend of the semester was spent mostly spent in recovery from the chaos. Alex and Kara were fairly surprised to see how many of the students remained on campus, dozens of them scattered about the dining hall at the designated mealtimes. On weekends, the meal schedules were more strict with a smaller crew on hand, so there was no avoiding those that remained. 

It was also the first time the pizza machine was fired up.

Like an old-school salad bar, toppings were laid out to be grabbed with tongs and tossed across stretched dough and the sauce of choice by a smiling food service employee. Then another one slid the raw product on a chainmail conveyor belt to be sent through a hulking cube of steel roaring with natural gas and came out the other side browned and bubbling hot. It was probably a good thing that Kara's hands were full of a double-load tray and Alex with her crutches or they would have embarrassed themselves chomping into scalding pizza right there at the serving counter.

Over the pure bliss that was good, hot pizza, the sisters chattered with the staff they already knew and encouraged a clearly nervous fellow neophyte teacher, Quirell Dox. The lad was a math genius with a degree at only nineteen who had no more interest in his students than he would have for pleasant scenery. More proof of the push for true diversity and not just paying lip service. 

Then it was Monday and the first real day of classes.

It was all a blur to Alex, barely able to keep track of forty-six names and faces and levels of knowledge and how they learned, not to mention her own lesson plans and notes. It not for those, she'd have drowned. Thankfully, outside of a couple arrogant shits, the girls in the school really wanted to be there. Luthor Fields was a top school with longstanding high marks in academics and athletics. With the expansion had come more than a hundred full scholarships from the Luthor family and those girls had strict minimums for their grades.

They were, unsurprisingly, some of the best students Alex had.

By the end of the week, she had separated the potentially disruptive cliques, tossed one girl out without a single fuck to give about her protests of, "do you know who my father is?" and figured out who her couple handfuls of teacher's pets were.

All in all, it was a damn good start. Still, the weekend was welcome. Better, it was a four day break for Labor Day that the sisters could take advantage of, Kara renting a car so that they could tool around and enjoy exploring their surroundings. 

Despite the upheavals in their lives, the Danvers sisters kept to the most important of their routines. In particular, they liked the morning ones that set the day up to be the best it could be. Alex was used to waking some time before she needed to be physically up, in order to stretch and let her body get settled, Kara bringing the breakfast tray and helping where she was needed.

"Get up! It's gonna be the usual swamp on the surface of the sun today!"

The cheerful greeting earned a groan as Alex blinked awake and glared at her alarm clock. Kara had a knack of being almost exactly two minutes ahead of the damn thing. Though Alex had to admit her sister's voice was nicer than being squawked at by an annoying electronic device.

"'S been a week and a half," she drowsily yelled. "We've hardly established a baseline!"

"And summer is clearly showing off for us," Kara sassed right back as she elbowed her way in with a tray in her hands. "Morning, sunshine!" was the usual greeting that accompanied that sunny grin. Through so much of this, Kara had been Alex's rock and she smiled helplessly back. Rolling onto her back, Alex stretched while Kara settled the tray. Then it was sitting up to take stock of how the stump and hard-working muscles felt before Alex took Kara's offered hands to stand and fall into her little sister's welcoming hug.

She liked this morning ritual too.

Things had been hard on the sisters during the recovery from such life-threatening injuries. They had been hard on everyone that knew Alex, but the sisters had a best friend closeness that had been strained to near breaking more than once. In the end, Kara was too loyal, too patient and too loving to listen to any of Alex's rage and sadness. She was there for all of the scarring over, the tears and pain and healing. And through it all, they were closer than ever, hardly a barrier between their intermingled lives. 

"What's on your dance card today?" Alex asked as she sipped at coffee and grabbed her phone that waited on the tray, freshly charged as it was every morning.

"Same thing I've been doing all week, of course!"

"Aren't you getting sick of art galleries yet?" Alex teased and enjoyed Kara's mock gasp of outrage.

"Sick of them? Bite your tongue, heathen. Seriously though, be careful of the heat today. Not only is it getting way to close to triple digits, but the humidity is creeping up near eighty percent."

Together they made gagging noises before getting their day underway.

Showers were a bit of a pain in the ass as the master bedroom had a very nice, very narrow and very slippery refurbished claw-foot tub. Fine for a long soak, but not for a safe shower for a tripod. So the sisters had rigged up the bathroom shared by the two empty bedrooms with now-familiar medical safety features; a plastic seat that slid sideways for easy getting into the tub and sturdy handholds at different heights for grasping. Kara had hung pegs where t-shirts and big towels with velcro tabs to be slung about a waist awaited use. 

Cleaned up and more awake, Alex went through the rigors of getting dressed, now well-used to the hassle of a once-simple task made more difficult by her changed body. Over the first week she'd alternated back and forth in wearing her leg. There was no denying that having her hands more free certainly helped, particularly when writing on the variety of whiteboards she'd had placed in her double classrooms. While inside she was alright, though the oppressive heat and humidity outside made the plastic socket of the prosthetic every bit as sweaty and uncomfortable as one would expect. But it also helped with the inevitable swelling. So she went back and forth as she saw fit. It wasn't like the kids seemed to even notice after a few days and a lot of questions. Hell, a few of her kids were really amazing. Kara had started teasing her about her little gaggle of adoring ducklings. 

Honestly, it was sweet.

In particular, her nine a.m. class had a few bright sparks, which was never a bad way to start the day. The later start to the school day had surprised Alex, but Sam's mysterious Lena was clearly a fan of modern research that had shown improved physical and mental health in teenage students allowed a bit more sleep. As the girls were required to be in their rooms and quiet by ten p.m., there was no excuse to not get plenty of sleep.

At seven sharp, the sisters were gathering the last of their things when a sharp rap at the door heralded a grumpy-faced Lucy, who was nonetheless raring to go. Sure, she bitched and moaned on about the early start, but since Monday she'd shown up at their door in time enough to walk with them over to the dining hall for a light breakfast and some chatting amidst themselves and whoever else happened to be talkative that morning. Then Kara was off to her day while Alex and Lucy made their way over to the castle. 

From a harried lunch break shared in Lucy's cozy office on that first nerve-wracking Friday, she and Alex had fallen together like they'd known one another since they were kids. It soothed both Danvers sisters, knowing there was someone close by Alex could rely on, only a shout away. Neither closed their classroom doors, just enough distance between them that normal sound was unobtrusive in their isolated basement. 

"So it's our first real weekend, and a long one to boot," Lucy mused as she followed Alex over to the old kitchen and waited as the door was unlocked and a few lights were flipped on. Alex has discovered on her first day a week ago that some task lighting was needed for the girls to work effectively. Mary-Margaret's cheery husband had kludged up a few lamps that were ugly but functional, promising a better solution in short order. "Got any plans for Labor Day?"

Tossing her backpack onto the main kitchen counter, Alex grinned at her pal. "What, you ready to go party it up, Lane?"

Lucy made a rude noise. "Hardly. I'm looking forward to sleeping in and doing shit for four glorious days."

"Sounds good to me. Wanna come over at some point and hang out in the hot tub?"

"You're on, Danvers!"

Cat had taken the therapeutic hot tub remark seriously and had a proper, big unit installed on the back porch inside a proper enclosed space that could be insulated for winter. Yeah, Alex was liking the perks of this fancy school!

After chatting for a few minutes, the friends separated and Alex went back to her office to review her day. While she had planned ahead as much as she could through research, she was adapting as she went along and it was a daily process. She was deep into notes and timetables and sundry when a rattle of sound caught her attention. It wasn't unheard of even in these first few days, for a student or administrator to drop in early, so she wasn't alarmed. However, there was no calling out for her, and that was odd.

So, a tad wary, she grabbed her crutches and went to the door that separated her from the old scullery that was her lab space now.

Whatever Alex had expected from another clatter of sound, the reality of the invader was unexpected. 

Crouching painfully on her lone, overworked leg, Alex peered under the closest lab table and smiled warmly at the huddled figure there.

"Well, hi there tiny human," she greeted gently and the little girl blinked owlishly. She was a pretty little thing, maybe three years old, four tops, with a head of long inky hair and dressed in a formal school uniform. Pleated skirt and all. "Are you early for class?"

That finally got a slight smile and the girl started to unwind from her huddle. Creeping forward, she reached out to touch one of the crutches that Alex needed to be mobile. When she looked up questioningly, she revealed big, dark eyes not unlike Alex's own.

"Ah, I see you like my extra legs," Alex said conspiratorially and the child looked intrigued. "I lost one of mine in an accident, so I get to be part machine!"

A silly robot noise earned a giggle and the girl traced the patterns of shape and color on the sturdy aluminum tubes.

"Pretty, right? My sister makes paintings and turned some of them into fancy stickers for my extra legs. She changes them all the time."

"I like stickers," the child finally said softly and fully crept out from under the lab table, dragging a Stitch backpack behind her.

"I'll tell you what. Let's get you to the office because I bet someone is looking for you, and if your grownup says it's okay, I can bring you one of your own."

The child looked at Alex like she had hung the moon and her heartstrings twanged almost painfully. The itch for children of her own was something a bit new for Alex, perhaps brought into sharp focus by her brush with death. This little cutie was making it very clear that the itch wasn't going anywhere soon.

With big eyes, the girl watched Alex struggle back onto her feet, carefully maneuvering crutch tips and her mismatched legs. Alex covered her wincing with more silly mechanical noises as she straightened out her protesting left leg. The mechanical one moved in its typically stiff, unnatural way, popping straight to help support her weight. 

Unsurprisingly, the child was instantly fascinated with the prosthetic and had to investigate, touching the plastic and metal with curious hands. Alex had decided early on that she had no desire to disguise what had happened to her; the right leg made no pretenses to be anything but a complicated mechanical replacement for flesh and bone.

Alex reached down to press her fingertips about four inches above where her knee had once been. "Right about here is where I start."

Sure enough, the child reached out and touched, giving Alex an offended look. "Nuh-uh, it's hard, like plastic!"

Laughing, Alex pulled up the hem of her shorts. "My leg is inside the plastic. It's called a socket and it was shaped specially to my leg so that it stays in place as I move around."

"Ooooh," the girl marveled and Alex could see that busy little mind processing. "If you have a robot leg, why do you have arm legs too?"

"Well, the robot leg isn't nearly as good as the one I lost and the arm legs, they're called crutches just so you know, help me balance and move my body around. I can move pretty fast too!" Delighted with the strange interaction, Alex offered an open hand, smile deepening when the child grabbed her middle and ring fingers and shook them, giggling sweetly. "My name is Alex. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Moira. Hi!"

"Moira! What a pretty name. Mine is really Alexandra, but my mom is the only one who says that, and only when she's mad."

"But you're a grownup!"

"That doesn't mean my mom doesn't still get mad at me sometimes!"

To Alex's delight, Moira raised her arms up, clearly wanting a lift or hug. It would take some coordinating, and she really hoped she wasn't a squirmy kid, but should be doable. Unfortunately, the left crutch didn't stay propped against the counter, but clattered to the floor. Oh well, she'd get it later. Bending, Alex wrapped her left arm around her new pal, feeling strong little arms vice around her neck. Young Moira was easily the heaviest thing she had attempted to lift since the 'whump' of destruction in the desert, but Alex managed. 

"Oof, you're a solid little thing. I won't be able to hold you for more than a moment."

Though Moira certainly clung like she didn't want to let go.

"How about you sit on the edge of the table?"

Moira stubbornly shook her head and clung tighter, leaving Alex to somewhat desperately stumble a half step and nearly collapse to the table. The two of them blinked in surprise at one another, Moira on her back, Alex's arm trapped under her… then burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I shoulda sat on the table," Moira finally said and squirmed until they were untangled and Alex could straighten up, twisting to relieve her back. 

A surprisingly harmonious quiet settled as Moira looked at her backpack on the floor beside the fallen crutch and Alex leaned her fanny against the table beside her. After long moments, the girl sighed so dramatically that her new pal raised a brow. It was a pathetic little sulk worthy of a movie star and one of the cuter things Alex had ever seen. 

It took some effort to swallow down her amusement and keep her tone cajoling. "Now what could possibly be making you scowl so much in a place as cool as this?"

Impossibly, Moira's lower lips jutted out even more, her black brows beetling, shoulders hunched up she was crossing her arms so hard. Alex stood and took a step away to grab her fallen crutch, needing a moment to choke down laughter by covering it with a cough before she could turn again.

"It's too many people," Moira groused, kicking her feet hard enough that Alex took another half step back to get out of the line of fire. "It's my castle! Grampa said so, an' his name is on it!"

Abruptly, she was excited and her body language opened up.

"There were lots of blocks! Mama let me touch them and people with tools and noisy toys I can't touch put them together an' made my pretty castle!" Her voice suddenly rose to a wail. "An' now there's people in it! I don't like it!"

Half deaf from the dramatics, but utterly charmed by the child, Alex leaned into her crutches so that she could get a good look at the scowling face and catch dark eyes.

"Oh, we're not all bad. I mean, an empty castle is no fun. And it takes lots of people to run one, right? In the Disney movies, there are always lots of people running around, being busy. So, maybe, if you're a good and kindly ruler, we can be your subjects?"

Little by little, Moira relaxed at the snappy patter until she was absolutely beaming with pleasure. Before she could say anything, there was a distinctively masculine bellow of her name and Moira flinched guiltily. 

Giving her a wry look, Alex teased, "did you sneak off, Princess?" Chuckling, Alex limped over to the door and shouted in the direction of the stairs. "Keeper of young Moira, we're down in the old kitchen!"

Moments later a handsome man of Indian decent bustled down the hallway towards her, his expression worried and aggrieved, laced with amusement. "Oh god, was she bothering you? I'm so sorry!"

"No, we're good. She caught me before class. Here she is."

There was no denying the stab of envy as the man rushed over and swept Moira up into his arms. In Alex's imagings of being a parent, not being able to easily hold her child had never crossed her mind.

"Moira, love, you really have to stop sneaking off. You're far too good at it."

Shifting the child to his hip, the man offered a shake and introduced himself as Jack Spheer and getting Alex's name in exchange. He seemed a bit confused when Alex chuckled and leaned against the lab table to cross her arm and grin.

"Shame my name isn't Manny."

Father and daughter merely looked puzzled and Alex chuckled lowly.

"Like the car parts chain? (1) Manny, Mo and Jack?"

That was all it took to crack Jack up, more than Alex thought the dumb joke deserved. Moira just seemed delighted that her daddy was having so much fun.

"Good one, Manny," Jack teased. 

"That is a fun name, Manny."

Moira's comment made the adults laugh and Alex bowed a little. "That can be your princess of the castle name for me, then." 

Completely amused with Moira's cheering, Jack was delighted with his daughter and her new pal. "I'm glad Mo here found you and didn't wander off any further. She's found the damnest corners of this crazy structure, I swear. There were times we all thought the work teams were going to walk off the job she would get underfoot so much."

Moira looked both sad and smug where she sprawled out against his chest and shoulder. Chuckling almost nervously, Jack raked his fingers through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath before smiling. 

"Honestly, this one is like herding cats. She's a challenge, but I adore her. Now, if I could just wrangle her mother too!"

"Daddy, I don' like school. It's lonely."

Alex was glad she wasn't the one who had to resist those big, sad eyes, because yikes. That was a potent look.

"Oh Sweetie, I know, but getting used to school is something everyone has to do." They hugged and Jack gave Alex a long-suffering look. "We started pre-k yesterday and well, you can see that it went about as well as expected."

"Ah," Alex said sagely. "Y'know, the best royalty know how to take on a challenge." 

That got Moira to peer out from beneath her father's bearded smile.

"A dragon doesn't always have to be scales and fire. It can be losing a leg, or going to a new school."

It was somehow just the right thing to say, delight brightening Moira's mood and making her lunge at Alex with intent to hug. Thankfully, Jack's reflexes were up to the task and he halted the leap so that Alex merely got throttled by strong little arms.

"Thank you, Sir Manny."

Behind the chuckle, the lump in Alex's throat and the prick of tears felt impossibly good. 

"She doesn’t look much like a 'sir' to me," Jack commented and Moira gasped in childish outrage and released her new pal to round on her father.

"Daddy! All knights are sirs! Everybody knows that! An' girls can be anything!"

Squirming to be let down, Moira flounced off to get her things while Jack gave a completely amused Alex a dry look. She shrugged and matched his look with her tone. "Well, you know, since the liege of the castle has dubbed me Sir Manny, who am I to argue?"

"You must be a hit with the students. And really, thank you again," Jack gushed with real sincerity, "for indulging Moira and even cheering her up."

"Oh, believe me, she has absolutely brightened up my morning. Besides, my students will probably appreciate my lightening up as they already found out I'm a hardass with no tolerance for shenanigans or the dramatics of some of the girls who think they're above reproach because they belong to some rich old family. And it's still the first week!"

The noise levels outside the classroom was picking up, several students filing in and more on the way. Jack got Moira in hand and coaxed at her to follow him out. Still, the child hesitated, enraptured with her new hero.

"Farewell, Princess Moira. Until we meet again," Alex intoned somberly and swept into a deep bow with her left hand firmly on her cane. Giggling, Moira curtsied and finally allowed her father to lead her away.

 

\----

After the Labor Day weekend, the students were a little erratic in their levels of enthusiasm, but Alex pushed through her own nervousness and poured her energy into shaping the young minds in her care. She was deep in rambling on about the basic physics of quarks when the mood of the classroom shifted. It took a moment to realize the teens were giggling and that made Alex pause in what she was doing to look down where an intent Moira was carefully applying a sticker to her prosthetic leg.

"You're my knight an' you lost a leg to a dragon, an' here, now you have a dragon of your own!"

Adorably pleased with herself, Moira smoothed down the shiny sticker, the sort that a skateboarder might use. Jack appeared in the doorway, catching Alex's delighted confusion.

"Sweetie, did you ask?"

The students erupted into slightly louder giggling as Moira looked guilty. With a serious expression, Jack strode in to place a hand on his daughter's head and address Alex directly.

"I'm glad that she came here, as I wanted to thank you, Professor Danvers. Your suggestion of looking at a challenge like besting a dragon was very helpful. Moira's second day of school went much more smoothly than the first. She insisted that we stop by so that she could thank her brave knight personally."

Jack's formal words quieted the small class, their expressions thoughtful and even a bit impressed. There was real gratitude in Alex's smile in saving face in front of the teenagers.

"You're very welcome, Mister Spheer, and you too, Moira. And thank you for the dragon, I'll wear her with pride."

Alex was too busy to give charming little Moira much thought, but sure enough, bright and early the following Monday morning, she appeared. Scampering over to latch onto Alex's mechanical leg with a smile like the sun earned one helplessly returned.

"G'morning! I brought your dragon some friends, see?"

Sure enough, there were several stickers held up eagerly so that Alex could very seriously look them over until she chose a cartoon puppy. While Moira applied it beside the dragon, Alex quickly turned her student's amusement into a lesson in how to interact with the child with some basic teaching principles. It kept everyone occupied until Jack came looking.

They came back specifically to visit that Wednesday and Alex relished the surprise. Over a long chat, she discovered that Jack was running his own biotech lab and the two of them had such a nerd implosion that they bored Moira into a tantrum. Thankfully, Kara showed up and her happy-go-lucky personality was an instant hit with the kid. Besides, Kara always had treats on her. The teens had already dubbed her 'the Cookie Whisperer' due to the treats being such a hit among them. She made a big show of pulling a sandwich baggie containing two fat cookies out of her pocket and conspiratorially whispered to Moira that the cookies were a secret recipe with invisible sugar. When Jack looked ready to object, she reassured him they were all local and organic and contained no more sugar than what was naturally in the fruit juice that had been part of their baking. 

The following Monday, the class was prepared for Alex's challenge to teach the munchkin something. Sure enough, Moira appeared like clockwork and with all the delight she'd had with her odd-legged friend from the start. She was shy at first to be the center of attention from the teenagers, but quickly became intrigued. The glass prism turning the sunlight to a rainbow delighted her, as did the fancy kaleidoscope and the rubber band-powered airplane. An attempt at explaining how plants used sunlight to eat fell flat, but Alex made sure to praise the attempt. It was quickly forgotten in Moira's thrilling over the violent reaction of baking soda and vinegar and promises that the class would help her with a classic science fair volcano.

Alex was damn proud of all of them.

 

1- I fear I might have confused some people with my pop culture reference here. The Pep Boys are a chain of car parts stores started by some guys named, you got it, Manny, Mo and Jack. Their commercials were common in my youth and the joke wasn't something I could pass up!


	5. Not Quite A Meet Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the chapter that gave this story its working title! Soooo, I wanted to try a very different sort of meet for our ladies here, and boy oh boy did they deliver! Don't shoot the messenger, eh? There's more to come!

When Lillian had asked Lena to run a 'quick family errand' to Singapore, she should have known better. Now it was a month later nearly to the day and she had missed too much… too damn much.

God, she hated being the spare some days.

With her personal life in shambles, at least she had the consolation that her years of prep work in the school seemed to have gotten things started with few hiccups. Admittedly, they were big hiccups, but still. A few harried phone calls with Sam had kept her sanity from completely fraying away, a new contractor had been brought on to pick up work on the manor and the first one would be looking at ugly litigation for years to come. Now, despite being irritable and jet-lagged, she had to figure out what had happened with the erstwhile teacher. 

But first, a long overdue introduction to the members of her staff.

She'd already met Professors Dox and Smythe. Decent people, though very different than the usual sorts hired by the school. Which was exactly what she'd been after, even if the reality was very… disconcerting. She still wasn't completely thrilled with the hiring of her mother's old friend Rhea Daxam, but she couldn't argue that she deserved a chance to get away from the monstrous legacy left behind by her psychopath of a son and his only slightly less loony father. Hopefully it was a gamble that wouldn't blow up in their faces.

After all, their families went back generations, and were more alike than different. It could just as easily been the Luthors and the thought gave Lena a soul-deep chill.

Shaking off the morbidity, Lena continued on her final errand of finding Professor Alex Danvers. She was too distracted to enjoy the encroaching autumn slowly shouldering aside summer or the handsome bulk of her father's castle, and made her way into the basement level and the old kitchen. The big space had been significantly warmed with charts and rolling blackboards and scientific bric-a-brac. 

All that she had expected, but the startlingly summer blue ceiling left her open-mouthed. Who had authorized that? How dare they change the austere aesthetic of the old castle!

Already strained by the chaos she'd come home to, Lena was right at the razor's edge of primed for a fight. For better or worse, the space was devoid of people and she was forced to clamp down on her emotions and call out, "hello?"

Her voice still echoed in the large space, though not like it once did, the granite walls and vaulted plaster ceiling thwarted a bit by the space being lived in now. A moment later, a woman's voice called from deeper in the old domestic spaces.

"Back here!"

The scullery had been even more changed, the plaster ceiling painted a warm, buttery yellow, the antiques taken away or shoved into corners. Two rows of long tables were set with lightly padded chairs and the old countertops were cluttered with teaching paraphernalia. The old plate rack had been filled with books, which Lena had to admit was a clever use of it.

Though she was baffled by the wicker basket overflowing with a rainbow of odd plush figures. Particularly when she plucked one off the top and swore up and down it looked like a giant brain cell…

"Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly," the same woman's voice intoned melodramatically from somewhere beyond the far door in the scullery. Really not in the mood for flippancy, Lena found herself in the final room of this section of the basement. It was a strange one, with a well-like feature sunk from the ground level above, most of the faces of the hexagonal shape inset with a window for natural light.

A desk and various teacher-esque clutter had taken up some of the weirdly-shaped space, as well as a large couch, which Lena wasn't certain she approved of in the workplace. Nor did she approve of a slim, strong figure in khaki cargo shorts and a black tank shirt leaning negligently up against the wall…

Upside-down. 

With her head cradled between her elbows that were braced on some sort of firm pads, the redhead looked very zen, if not rather flushed. Without opening her eyes, the stranger spoke again. "You've got a light tread, but then, so do most of the women here, and sound carries like crazy down here. Especially when it's quiet."

Admittedly, Lena had been curious, but how did she know? Also, she was fairly certain her eyes weren't playing tricks on her in the dimly-lit space, and honestly, couldn't this oddball turn on a light or two? 

A deep, loud breath signaled the stranger was ready to speak again and this time her tone had a distinct cool wariness to it. 

"Feels good to thwart gravity for a bit, or invert it anyway." A pointing finger up her body left Lena no choice but to acknowledge that there was indeed, only a single leg poking out of the cargo shorts. The other was a neatly-rounded stump wrapped in what incongruously looked like an oversized athletic sock. "Give me just a sec and I'll be with you. The dismount can be a little awkward you understand."

With a deep breath and a grunt, the woman tilted away from the wall, thumping down onto her lone foot to wobble like a tripod in the wind. Lena couldn't stop the reflexive lunge forward and had a terrible feeling her interference caused the awkward and jarring roll to the side, the stumpy leg pinwheeling frantically. 

"Jesus Christ, lady! Ow…"

"I'm so sorry!"

Hovering awkwardly while the unknown woman rubbed at her hip, Lena held her tongue waited.

"S'ok," she finally said tightly. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Alex Danvers."

"You found her."

Utterly nonplussed, Lena blinked in confusion. "You're Alex Danvers?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Alex?"

"Well, it's Alexandra, but only my mother calls me that. Usually when she's angry." The shot at humor fell flat.

"But you sign official documents with the shortened 'Alex'?" Part of Lena knew how pissy and judgmental she sounded, and yet couldn't seem to find the strength to stem the rising flood. "That's hardly professional and possibly not even legal."

"A habit picked up in school." Alex shrugged it off. "What does it honestly matter?"

Lena had fully expected to find a male teacher belonging to the name. What with the notorious sexism in STEM fields, not to mention having worked with that condescending jerk, Max Lord. The, something else clicked into place and it took real effort and a lifetime of good manners drilled into her head to keep Lena from smacking her own forehead.

Because of course. The connection was so obvious now, a true testament on how seriously screwed up she really was.

"You were supposed to be employed at the boy's school!" Lena raged. "There was clearly a paperwork error of all the asinine things, and now they're short a science teacher! Oh what an absolute mess! I'll have to speak to the principal so you can pick up your actual class immediately, though I suppose it will take a few days to get on schedule…"

"Hey, hey, hold up a second there, Tex," Alex interrupted sharply. "Okay, the paperwork error I can understand, which would explain the confusion around Shirley and her infamous retirement package." Lena flinched at the reminder of what the old biddy had gotten away with, even as Alex continued on. "But I'm not changing classes now. I'm a month deep with these girls and disrupting both them and their contemporaries in the boy's school isn't conducive to any sort of learning."

"It wasn't a request, Professor Danvers!"

In that moment, Lena hated the shrill note of hysteria in her voice. Things were so impossibly out of her control right now and she was cracking around the edges. The way Alex stared at her like she was insane was not helping either. Even as she drew in a breath, Alex snapped up an imperious hand. Again, Lena was so startled at the nerve of her that she fell silent.

"We'll take this up with Principal Grant," she said with arctic coolness and those dark eyes narrowed for a moment before she twisted to grab a pair of crutches Lena had barely noticed. "Now, if you'll give me a little space, I'll be up and with you in a moment."

In that moment, Lena finally realized how badly the situation had spiraled out of control. Stepping away, she watched Alex get her lone foot settled and walk hands closer to her foot until she could stand up a crutch and use it to lever herself upright. There was no mistaking a tender stiffness to her movements.

"You might as well head up to the second floor. I need to leave a message for my students and then I'll use the lift."

Feeling very much as young and high-strung and angsty as the student she'd once been here, Lena made her way up the stairs to wait. After a couple minutes the old lift hummed and clunked and Alex stepped out, this time with a distinctly mechanical leg in place of the disconcerting empty space. 

Nearly shaking with stress, Lena silently followed Alex to the entry hall and the few steps towards the old living room where a lovely window had been carefully modified into a doorway to the great room at the center of the living area. Yes, Alex was definitely hurting, her steps slowing as they made their way through the bullpen of secretaries and their endless paperwork to where Eve guarded the royal gates, as it were.

In a matter of moments, they stood before a very serious Cat, who immediately noted Lena looked frazzled and beyond stressed and the icy anger Alex was keeping a hard grip on. Swallowing a sigh, she curtly asked for an explanation. Diplomatically, she listened to the situation, even letting a near-stammering Lena have her say, no matter how weakly delivered. In the end though, there was only one solution.

"I'll have to side with Professor Danvers in this instance. Disrupting both schools would simply double the issue. Don't either of you worry about it, the problem is no longer yours, but mine." Before either younger woman could even make an attempt to speak, Cat continued on, calm and implacable. "Thank you for your time, Professor."

The dismissal was a gentle one, but unmistakable, and Alex nodded stiffly.

"Thank you, Principal Grant. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach and I need to swing by my place for my wheelchair. It's become a sore day."

There was no mistaking the flash of venom there at the end, nor how Lena flinched and looked away. Interesting. Cat called out after Alex, who halted her where she was mostly out the door. "Alex. Borrow Eve for a ride. I'll be fine for a bit without her."

There was no missing that Alex was moving like she was hurting and for a moment she looked mulish enough to refuse before she softened and nodded before closing the door behind her.

"So spill."

Still, Lena remained obstinately silent, her gaze evasive. Despite herself, Cat was affectionately amused by the childish behavior.

"Lena, since when have I ever wanted anything but the hard truth?"

Not for the first time, Cat internally wanted to strangle Lillian. No matter that they'd been friends since they'd randomly been assigned as dorm-mates all those many years ago. This sensitive daughter had gained no benefit from her parenting style, leaving her hesitant to open up for fear of overstepping. At least Moira had her fun-loving Daddy, just as Lena had, but how Cat desperately wished that she could find a better balance within herself. 

Trembling with stress, Lena stood there, rigid with the effort of just not flying apart.

"Morgan clearly thinks I'm some sort of incompetent to have let this happen."

When that little tidbit finally made it past Lena's clenched teeth, Cat had to fight down a cross between a heavy sigh and the urge to go kick her fellow principal somewhere soft and very sensitive. Because of course he went after Baby Luthor about the screw-up. As if she had anything to do with it from two oceans away. Asshole.

Leaning back in her chair, Cat spoke gently, but bluntly. "Normally you'd be a bit more… Luthor about a mess like this and let it roll off you back."

She'd known this girl since before she was a twinkle in her folk's eyes, taught her literature, journalism and critical thinking when she'd been an overly-earnest teen with a name heavier than that damn castle. When her eyes filled up with tears, Cat wasn't even a bit shocked.

"I'm just tired," Lena tried to say stoically and failed miserably. "And… and Moira's not speaking to me."

The wind sucked out of her sails, Lena sat heavily on one of the guest chairs and stared at her hands. Staying seated at her big desk was a power move and one that Cat abandoned immediately to round the thing and sit with her de facto niece. 

"It was only supposed to be a few days, maybe a week," Lena said hollowly, her misery as thick as the late summer air outside. "Things kept coming up, fires to put out, people to soothe. Days would go by and I hardly noticed, didn't call, missed her bedtimes and telling her stories."

Abruptly, Lena buried her face in her hands, body bowed in abject misery.

"I missed her first day, first weeks at school! We've talking about it for months, and I missed it!"

Cat remembered all too well the mistakes she'd made with both of her children, in giving up the first and assuming things about the second. A gentle hand on Lena's back silently encouraged a hard lean into Cat's smaller frame. Not quite a hug, but a comfort nonetheless. 

"You'll do better next time," was all she could think to say and ached along with Lena at the wounded sound she made through her silent tears.

 

\----

By all accounts, Lena had been a happy, bubbly child.

It wasn't until she was nearly four that she really started to understand that there were people who simply didn't like her because she was a Luthor.

But Mom had always been adamant that being a Luthor was a greatness few would understand. That was ingrained in her as completely as the quiet and decorousness that she must maintain or be coldly disdained. And Lena hated to be treated coldly. So, too young to really understand, she did her best to be what her Mom wanted; calm, observant, more intellect than enthusiasm. Because she was a Luthor, and to be a Luthor was to be above it all.

To Lena, small and confused and wondering what to do with all the feelings that bubbled inside her… it just felt like loneliness. 

So, yes, her top-of-the-line preschool had been an education, impactful lessons in how to survive both the real world and how to be a Luthor. And she was good at it! School was a pleasure, her raw intelligence and cold drive launching her years ahead of everyone around her. She was in boarding school by the time she was six and doing collegiate work before she finally set foot on the hallowed grounds of Luthor Fields Preparatory Academy, her goal since she had first heard her mother speak so reverently of the school that bore their family name. 

Those were the best and worst years of her life, full of respectful awe and virulent hatred for her name, her legacy. College was almost easy after that, lending her some semblance of anonymity to just be a student for once in her life. 

So, yeah, she let the freedom go to her head a little bit… or a lot. There'd been some parties and… experimenting, that taught her a lot about herself, but also saw a slip in her grades that terrified her. So she knuckled down, kept to the few friends she had and got back on track.

Except for one little hiccup.

Jack Spheer was handsome, charismatic and the most brilliant physicist and engineer she'd met that was under thirty-five and not an asshole. So falling in love with him was no challenge, even as she had no idea what she was doing. Oh sure, she'd been comfortable with herself as a physical person with needs for perhaps longer than polite society would be comfortable with, but it was different with Jack, not the least of which was his being a man.

And with that came the mistake she found herself unable to regret. Well, past the initial panic at least. 

It took her a full three fucking months to figure it out, so used to the stresses of her life that the aches and pains and exhaustion just seemed par for the course. It was Sam that sussed it out, of course, since she'd been there, done that.

She'd already fallen out of the wild infatuation with Jack, though they'd remained friends, and it still took nearly another month for her to finally stammer it out to him. Bless the man, he took it as best as a young man barely legal to drink could, and never once even hinted about getting rid of the baby to come.

For her part, Lena simply didn't go home for breaks, kept her head down and kept to her grueling schoolwork. And on a cold, icy day halfway through January, right in the middle of lively group discussing on the engineering applications of carbon fiber tubes, the weight around her middle spasmed in pain.

A hellish marathon of pressure and pain and animal desperation later and the worst of it was over. Two days short of twenty years old and feeling quite unprepared for how her life was about to change, Lena held her squalling daughter for the first time and the rest of the world faded away. 

She had never understood her Daddy's mixed emotions when he would look at her sometimes, because she was very good at being a good girl and that's what Mom wanted. Isn't that what he wanted too? Then again, Lionel was always indulgent with his kids, the fun dad with candies in his pockets and a whiskery kiss on the forehead, a spot of praise or advice. It was Lillian that pushed, that held back, that poked and prodded and elevated her children to lofty heights of success. And it was not accomplished through indulgence.

Lena had never understood it, the melancholia and mixed emotion from her parents she would catch sometimes. Until she held Moira in her arms the first time. This loud, chaotic little thing was going to change her life, for good, for bad, forever. 

Still, she felt like she was screwing it all up, rushing the halcyon days of her young one that passed by too fast. There were too many voices with too much advice, too many prying eyes, too much judgment.

A young mother shouldn't have to sneak into her own nursery to cuddle her baby because others insisted it was an indulgence. She shouldn't feel pressured to see suckling her child at her own breast as some sort of act beneath her dignity. The wildness of a young mind and body shouldn't be a trial because others thought children should be seen and not heard.

Being called away to wrangle a family project overseas shouldn't be a guilty relief to just get away from it all.

And the way Moira had barely spoken to her since her return stung like an infected wound because, to a three and a half year old, a month might as well be a lifetime.

 

\----

As it had been a long, hot day, thunder growling around the suffocating humidity, Kara didn't expect to find her sister in the hot tub. Nor was she expecting to see the lines of stress hanging around the edges of her. Before, Kara might not have even noticed, but now she was utterly attuned to every little sign in Alex's changed body.

"Hey," she greeted quietly and Alex still jumped a tiny bit, head snapping over before she smiled beatifically.

"Hey, Kar, how was your trip?"

"Amazing. Glad I didn't drive though, because I think I saw more wine than art. And there was a lotta art!"

Smooching damp, dark hair, Kara sat on the edge of the tub, just close enough that Alex could lean in if she wanted to. Sure enough, almost immediately she closed her eyes and rested her head against Kara's hip to get her head pet like a cat. Years ago, neither would have had the patience to just sit and be so quiet in one another's company, but trauma had brought calm as well as closeness. For the first time since that afternoon, Alex felt ease seeping into her from Kara's presence back at her side, a strong hand stroking hypnotically over her head. Eventually, she spoke, her voice quiet, but raising in stress and volume as she went on.

"Some admittedly attractive as hell twit decided I needed to be babied and I ended up taking a shitty dismount off the damn wall when I had been hand-standing long enough to be lightheaded. Now my damn knee and side are bruised up and I'll be back in the fucking chair for a week!"

"Do I have to kick the shit out of someone?" Kara said mildly, but there was no mistaking the thrum of danger in her tone.

"Down, guard dog," Alex teased, already relaxing again under the soothing pets. "Turns out that I was actually supposed to be at the boy's school, according to the bossy bitch."

"Really? No wonder Sam was confused. Oh no! We don't have to transfer and move our shit, do we?"

"No, Cat agreed with me that disrupting my current classes would be stupid."

"Whew. I know you like your kids and the light in this apartment is amazing. In fact, I have some ideas from traveling around today. You said she was attractive?"

"Really? That's what you got out of that?" Alex teased and then sighed in frustration. "Obnoxiously gorgeous is more like it. Hopefully, I won't have to deal with her much though, because gorgeous or not, this will not be a day I forget anytime soon. Can we get pizza tonight? And maybe finally watch the new Marvel movie and just be lazy slobs?"

"Don't have to twist my arm. You ready to get up?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"No suit? Really, sis, overshare," Kara teased mildly as Alex levered herself out of the water and scoffed at her.

"Please, like I have any secrets left around you."

"Ouch, yeah, you've definitely got some bruising on your hip. Remind me to put the fear of god in your attractive assailant."

With a little fumbling, they made their way indoors, Alex grabbing a quick shower and climbing into cotton jammies worn silk-soft with time. Then it was pizza and a movie and hopefully ice cream if they had any room left. They were just getting to Wakanda when Kara spoke up.

"Who was she, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Alex grumbled, more tired and hurting than acerbic. Some little corner --well not so little, but she was trying to ignore that-- of her mind was sad that the random meeting had been such a nightmare because the woman was more than just a looker. She was probably the more gorgeous woman Alex had ever seen, both in raw good looks and the intensity of those flashing green eyes. Love didn't come easy to Alex, and with how her body was changed and warped, her self-esteem could get a little… shaky sometimes. 

And really, who would want her now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: That is indeed me, holding the giant braincell. -chuckle- I figured it was the most recognizable of my collection, with swine flue running a close second. Though I was very tempted by gangrene. white blood cell and common cold just look like blobs.
> 
> www,giantmicrobes.com


	6. Better Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've noticed that I have NO idea how to write dialog for teenagers and must be absolutely showing my age. They're all going to sound too formal or like the kids Clueless most likely. Oh, and bonus points for recognizing where I got my teens from. :)
> 
> PS: I made some alterations here as I accidentally repeated myself in the next chapter. Ooops!

As feared, Alex had indeed woken sore and grouchy and short-tempered. Luckily, the Ducklings had stepped up. And even as part of Alex raged at having to be helped out by a bunch of damn teenagers she was supposed to be leading… it went both ways. These girls would learn more from her cooperation than from her being an asshole. Besides, it was too cute to hold against them.

And they were making sacrifices too. After all, this was still high school, and no matter how fancy the trappings, the same stupid playground politics were still in effect. Being a teacher's pet was mixed currency at best. 

There was a part of Alex that wanted to keep more distance between herself and the girls in her care. But too many of these kids were desperate for a mentor and protector in addition to getting their brains built up. Even among her forty-six students scattered over five classes, she could see every shade of experience, good and bad.

Most of her Friday became sitting around the worktables pushed together pow-wowing with the kids over what they'd already learned and what they were going to surprise Moira with come Monday. The imp was such a hit that even the later classes had gotten involved, and they hadn't even met her!

The weather had finally begun to show signs of fall, which was both a relief and yet somehow managed to make the air feel more oppressive, if that were possible. Even underground and surrounded by nice cool earth and tons of granite, Alex felt like a damp dishrag by the time five rolled around.

"Don't forget that paper is due Monday," Alex called over the babble of excited teens about to be released to their weekend and relished the groans. "And if you have something for the castle princess, get it to me before first period!"

Her last period duckling hung back as the classroom emptied out. Not that Alex was surprised by it, since Kimberly had been nearly vibrating with excitement all period. The girl with her distinctive mane of brassy red hair was a favorite, eager, chipper, smart as hell and a classic goody-two-shoes cheerleader. Yet, she remained personable to everybody, nerd and jock alike. An excellent mover and shaker with natural leadership skills, a winning combo for sure.

"Spill it," Alex teased as she began gathering her things, Kimberly naturally falling in to help clean up. It was all the invitation she needed to boil over with enthusiasm. 

"So, I have invites for the best place on campus on a rainy night, but big crowds are a no-go and Bonnie's on one of her tears right now and the only way to get her to chill is to ignore her for awhile and the tennis matches don't start 'til seven and we can warm up on our own and--"

"I'll say Bonnie's on a tear," Kim added in as she sauntered in with the loose-limbed arrogance that made her seem more boxer than cheerleader. "More like tear-or. I'm hiding out with you Posibl."

It didn't at all sound like a healthy team coping style to Alex, but so far no one had done something mean to the cheer captain, so they were clearly managing in house. She had plenty on her plate and their coach could handle it.

The two Kimberlys were the top two and three of Alex's already tough classes, different as night and day, no matter that they were both cheerleaders. Early on Alex had made them chose which version to use of their shared name to cut down on confusion and they'd been agreeable enough. In contrast to her name-twin's red headed fairness, Kim Hart was dark-eyed and haired and of Indian or maybe Middle-Eastern decent if Alex were a betting woman. She was muscled and quick, a perfect anchor to Kimberley Posibl's light-boned speed meant to run and flip and fly. To Alex's sweetly amused delight, the pair of them had latched onto one of the new kids, a rare junior year transfer who'd won a scholarship through sheer academic prowess. That Trini was a sulky, scowling angst monster that looked years younger than her almost seventeen years and stood barely five feet tall made it all the funnier. She dressed as punky as she could get away with inside the admittedly loose dress code and slouched and barely spoke and just wanted to be left alone.

She was also just about the most gifted mind Alex had ever met, and she had met some very smart people. Luckily, this was a school that exalted smarts and the two cheerleaders had, well, cheerfully refused to let Trini be. And a month in, she was their constant shadow, a patiently tamed wildcat.

She even regularly sported yellow 'LF Tigers' gear now. Then again, her crush on Kim could be seen from space. Not that Kim was actually any better, she was just still rowing away on the USS Oblivious. It was a sweet and painful reminder of times past for Alex.

"Invites?" Alex asked patiently and Kimberly lit up again.

"Yes, invites! To have a picnic dinner in the botanical house. Astra is very particular how many people she lets in there, but I volunteer to help with the birds, so she loves me."

Even as a newbie, Alex had heard the gossip of how Astra hated the noisy birds technically in her care in one wing of her precious botanical gardens. Just as she knew Quirrel had been named after the bad guy in the first Harry Potter book and Mary-Margaret's hubby, David, loved to joust of all the strange things. It was hard to not to be in a state of constant overshare within the confines of the school. 

Not to mention how Carter and Kara would go on and on about the aviary and how they loved everything about it. Which saved Astra from having to deal with the birds and take time away from her beloved plants, so a win all around.

"That actually sounds like fun," Alex said easily, not just for her own sake, but because she could tell that Trini liked the idea. Not that she would ever say it. "I haven't been inside yet, even with Kara going on about how she loves to help out with the birds. Let me text her and I'm at your disposal. Trini? Will you lock up for me? I'll meet you up top."

Nodding, Trini took her keys while Alex grabbed the rest of her things and pushed her wheelchair over to the lift. As she'd discovered that morning, it was a snug fit, but manageable. In the brief trip up, she fired off a message to Kara, let herself out and a waiting Trini locked up the lift behind her.

"Want a hand? You'll need this when we get outside."

Handing over an umbrella, Trini set a light hand on one of the wheelchair's handles and Alex only hesitated a moment before nodding. It was a long trip and she had helping hands. Why not let the girls help?

It really should have occurred to her that she herself would be part of their lessons.

The Kims were a relaxed babble of chatter, nearly drowned out as they were joined by the stampede of Lucy's class. On their heels was the lady herself and she looked askance at the umbrellas.

"Are you letting these hoodlums drag you out into this? Masochist much?"

"It's rain, Lucy, not battery acid."

"Don't you Southern Californians melt?"

The Ducklings didn't snicker, but they didn't need to. The Kims were looking for to innocent to be believed and Alex could almost feel Trini's amusement behind her.

"I get a indoor picnic, Trouble, what about you? Hot date?"

Alex hadn't been expecting Lucy to actually blush and there was no stopping her hoot of laughter.

"We'll get dinner and meet you there," Kim said quickly and shoved Kimberly in the direction of the front door to escape getting glowered at for the amusement they were having more and more trouble containing. Doubtlessly, Trini's deadpan expression was spot on. Alex had seen it often enough. 

"You do, don't you?" Alex had to pester because she still couldn't even believe Lucy could blush. Oh, this was too good! "Did you ask out the hot cop?" When the pink deepened, Alex gasped melodramatically. "Did she ask you?"

"Asshole," Lucy muttered and power-walked away from Alex's laughter. Maggie Sawyer was a burnt-out NYPD detective who had taken over one of the guidance counselor spots for a friend, as well as the soccer team. Like with Astra, Alex had felt a definite tickle of interest, one possibly even returned, but Maggie had clearly been drawn to Lucy's high energy and biting wit.

Alex was both 'meh' about it and melancholy that the crutches were clearly no chick magnet.

When she fired a dryly inquisitive glance over her shoulder, Trini immediately reinforced her blasé expression and shrugged. "I didn't hear a thing."

Alex only chuckled and settled in for the ride. 

Outside the castle walls, the great room was a hive of activity, the colorful crowd of students peppered with the adults who oversaw them. Pretty soon the admittedly varied uniform of LF Prep would revert to the student's individual tastes as they went into their weekend.

Trini paused at the top of the shallow ramp that had replaced the single step into the castle entrance before making a beeline for a gap in the crowd. The twin rotating doors were plenty large enough to accommodate a wheelchair, though Alex was feeling a little crowded in. The slightly startled glances weren't helping either. As today was the first time she had busted out the wheelchair, it wasn't a shock, but still…

In the shelter of the exterior canopy, the crowd prepared for, or shook off the rain, depending on which direction they were headed. There was little wind, the air heavy with moisture, so Trini simply rested her umbrella on her shoulder while Alex hid under hers. Honestly, it wasn't that bad, just a really aggressive drizzle that wanted to dampen down everything in sight.

To the patter of little raindrops on nylon, the pair headed across the patterned concrete hardscape to the road, crossing it and heading out towards the plateau edge and not the ugly hulk of the old dorms that were now classrooms. The sidewalk narrowed here, and there was no one on the shallow slope running aside the high point the manor lorded over. 

"Shame this isn't a racing chair," Trini noted idly and Alex couldn't stop her laugh. 

"Hop on, Dinky, and don't let us get out of control. I've got enough bruises already."

"Awesome!"

With a sharp shove, they were off, the chair lurching as Trini found a couple footholds and leaned into Alex's head. The stupid maneuver was worth it to hear the kid finally laugh. Right at the edge of alarming, Trini hopped off and used her own weight to drag them to a near-halt while Alex leaned forward to stop the wheelie she felt flirting with the frame of the chair. She snapped the brakes into place for a moment while Trini laughed herself out.

"Man, that was great. Thanks, Prof."

Damp and giggly, the pair of them finally reached the botanical house and escaped the rain just in time, as it began to bucket down. Like the elegant exterior of the building, the long, canyon-like hallway they were in was lined in huge windows filled with the same watery light as the glass roof. Alex was already rubber-necking as Trini pushed her past the first couple of windows and to an open doorway where could she gawk for real.

Half of the huge building was a vast open space broken up with lines of stately stone columns and lintels holding up the roof of glass and steel. Flowered borders framed welcoming pathways and immaculate lawns, small shrubs and trees reaching for the light. There were even great globes of greenery hanging from the overhead girders in various states of flowering.

"This is surreal," Alex breathed in wonder as they made their way down a spacious walkway amidst the columns.

"Yeah, felt like a movie the first time I came in here," Trini agreed. "Like, places like this really exist?"

"Then again, we have class in a castle, so…"

  


The central area was larger than the wings to either side that were half planted and half enclosed rooms. It was split down the middle by more walkways and flowerbeds. On the slightly larger lawn, Alex spotted a familiar figure about the same time she was spotted in turn. Astra had just been setting out some comfortable-looking lounge chairs beside a stanchion. When Alex called a not-too-loud greeting, the received a nod in recognition, not expecting anything else. When Astra spoke up in her crisp voice, Alex was flattered.

"Good evening, Professor Danvers. Kimberly told me that she would be inviting you along. Welcome."

The expected formality amused Alex as she and Kara joined the Grant-Inze household for dinner at least twice a week. But that was Astra's way.

Atop the stanchion was mounted a small whiteboard marked, 'Posibl', and Alex's voice was wry. "Kimberly did say this was a hot ticket. Thank you for the setup, this is nice."

There was no mistaking the faint smile that played around Astra's serious mouth. "You are welcome. Enjoy your picnic."

It was easy enough for Alex to shift her body from the wheelchair to the lounger and Trini willingly fiddled with the thing until it dropped flat. Groaning happily, Alex squirmed around onto her belly to shake off some of the soreness from her fall yesterday and being cooped up in the chair all damn day.

She didn't miss the sensations. At all.

After some peaceful minutes, Alex felt tiredness creep around the edges of her mind and squirmed back over. Grabbing the wooden frame of the lounger, she sat up and heard the bracer bar click-clack over the teeth meant to hold it at certain heights. After a little manipulation, she could sprawl comfortably.

A gaggle of chatty students arrived, making a beeline for where Astra was puttering about the other large patch of grass. They conveniently covered a surprise attack, Moira in a full-tilt pounce that Alex held up alarmed hands to fend her off. 

"No, no! Mo, don't!"

Nearly tripping over herself and Trini both, the child managed to pull up, but was clearly disappointed in being thwarted. 

"Gentle, Sweetie. Come give me a hug."

Happily, Moira did so, throwing herself heavily onto Alex and earning a wince.

"You have a wheelchair today."

"Now how do you know what that is, but you didn't know crutches?"

"I know wheelchairs! Like Tarah and Traction Jackson on Sesame Street!"

Before Alex could say another word, Ruby arrived in a tizzy. "God, Mo, you are gonna get me in so much trouble! You just vanished!"

Rather than any sort of apology, Moira burst into giggling. "You both call me Mo!"

Ruby grinned conspiratorially and looked around as though she were about to impart a huge secret. "Gramma Lillian hates it."

"You two know each other?" Alex asked in confusion and Ruby looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Uh, yeah. We're basically cousins. Our moms--"

And everyone arrived in a rush.

While Alex had anticipated the Kims, and their finding Kara was no shock, the gorgeous brunette with them took her completely by surprise. By the look on her face, the shock was mutual. 

Neither said a word, but the tension was real and unmistakable. Instantly fascinated, the trio of students and Ruby looked back and forth between them. Kara spoke up, her tone curious and wry. 

"You two know each other?"

Realization dawned in her blue eyes even as Alex said flatly, "we've met."

Blinking as she tried to catch up, Kara focused on her companion. "You're the attractive assailant?"

Whatever Lena expected after that comment, the childishly wounded scowl was hardly it.

"Dang it! And I really liked you too!"

Lena was flummoxed at the conflicted glare from Kara. When Sam had introduced them earlier today, the two had hit it off famously. The sunshine and puppy dogs companion Lena had been enjoying was sharp contrast to the surly and utterly gentle caretaker that immediately went to fuss over Alex.

And it clicked.

"You're the sister…" Lena said faintly, once again completely off kilter around this woman. The hard pang of painful jealousy at the way Moira was draped all over her was certainly not helping.

"As opposed to?" Alex inquired coolly, but with a composure that kept the children calm.

Somewhat helplessly, Lena shifted her gaze to a wounded-looking Kara. "I honestly thought you were talking about a student."

Alex stared at the two children. "Wait. Grampa's castle. Gramma Lillian." Her eyes snapped over to Lena. "You're Sam's Lena, aren't you?"

That triggered another jolt of recognition in Lena. "Oh. Oh, you're Manny, Moira's knight who slays dragons. Of course you are." 

Part of Alex knew that one day this would all be hilarious. One day. Right now, she was just annoyed as hell. Having this all this happen with an audience was pissing her off and her tone was a bit sharp. "Yo, ducklings, could you please occupy yourselves with dinner?"

The three teens scrambled away to fuss over the supplies they'd dragged to the botanical house. The tension inched down a bit, both Alex and Lena rubbing their foreheads in exasperation. The latter sighed heavily before stepping closer to the lounge chair where her daughter remained watching the whole experience with a stillness not like her.

The feeling that she had irreparably damaged things between them stabbed at Lena again, making her more vulnerable than she would like.

"I owe you an apology, Professor Danvers. I was in a high temper yesterday and was terribly unprofessional and interfering with you. Worse, I set a poor example for my daughter, and that I can’t forgive. But I can learn from it and do my best to improve."

That softened Alex up, her body language easing and translating that to the two children, who also relaxed. Lena noted that she had beautiful eyes, big and dark and soulful, like Jack's… like Moira's.

"Pull up a chair, Lena."

The tone wasn't… friendly exactly, but nor was it hostile. Right now, Lena would take what she could get. Besides, she wasn't going to lose any more time with her daughter, even if she had to watch her cling to a stranger for comfort.

One of the things Kara had been forced to learn during Alex's recovery was not to cling too tight. She'd always had an epic case of hero-worship for her big sister, and the brush with death had shaken her right down to her soul. Alex was proud and fiercely independent and this new reality of needing help with certain things really bothered her, at least at first. Oh, those early days had been an emotional rollercoaster that had nearly shattered the whole family. 

Thankfully, Dad stepped in after a particularly nasty battle of wills between mother and daughter, forcing Mom to pack a bag and dragging her away for a long weekend far from the house. Some breathing room let Alex calm, let the sisters find some healthy balance, let Mom heal past the panic of seeing her child so broken.

But really, Alex wasn't broken at all. Not anymore. She just needed a helping hand here and there, and really, everyone needed that sometimes.

"I'll go give the ducklings a hand," Kara murmured and a quick, warm grin from Alex soothed her more than any words could have. 

She collected an openly curious Ruby on her way, leaving Lena with this enigmatic stranger and her estranged daughter. Fun.

"Why do you look so happy? It's boring here. 'Cept for the birds, I like those."

Oh, Lena knew that obstinate tone all too well, but Alex merely smiled serenely and cupped a hand around Moira's head. 

"It's peaceful, there's a difference. No, before you scoff, take a deep breath." When Moira sucked in a comically large lungful, Alex wiggled fingers into tickly ribs for a squirming giggle. "No, no, you goof. Slow and gentle. Feel me do it." Like a trained singer, Alex pulled air slow and deliberate as deep into her lungs as she could, Moira's body lifting as belly then chest expanded with the effort. Then, just as slowly, the breath sighed away into the ambience of the botanical house.

"Whoo, head rush," Alex chuckled. "Now you try."

Suspicious that she was being tricked by a grownup into doing something dreadful like a nap, Moira nonetheless did as instructed, surprised by the faint lightheadedness. But it also worked and her energetic little body settled into the sort of boneless sprawl young mammals did so well.

"Good girl," Alex praised softly and pet her black hair. "Now, do you hear the raindrops on the glass? It's nice, right?"

Lena wasn't certain if she was charmed or jealous of this charismatic stranger taming her wild spark. And tamed was the right word as Moira hummed something wordlessly affirmative and her eyes fluttered once, twice, and she was gone.

"Is this alright?"

The question took Lena off guard. "Is what alright?"

"Her getting in a little snooze. I don't want to disrupt whatever schedule she's on."

Something occurred to Lena in that exact moment. Something profound. A stranger was asking her how to proceed with her own child… and Lena was surprised by it. She shouldn't be surprised by that, it should be the norm.

A whole lot of things she had not be willing to face were suddenly making it very clear that they would no longer be ignored.

"Thank you for asking, Professor. I think a little nap will do some good, so long as you're willing to provide a bit of entertainment when she wakes up cranky."

"I have a chariot and a good driver in young Trini over there. I'm sure we can come up with something."

Another long moment passed while Alex continued to pet Moira.

"It's funny," Alex said conversationally. "You don't look like an alien to me."

"What?"

Really, as a younger sibling, Lena should know that innocent expression, but this Alex seemed gifted in keeping her off kilter.

"Nor do you have any apparent scars."

Baffled, Lena almost repeated herself, but that slow, teasing grin stopped her, and oddly, reassured her.

"You know, from the conjoined twins separation."

Abruptly, that smile blossomed into pure mischief.

"It was a joke, Miss Luthor. There's been much speculation on your absence."

It must just be her then; being this informal, smart-mouthed, irreverent punk… who was also completely charming. Who knew?

Smirking wryly, Lena found her voice. "You must give the old blue-hairs a run for their money."

With effort, Alex kept her merriment to a rolling chuckle so as not to disturb the child using her as a mattress.

"I daresay I've bent a few noses out of shape, as it were."

An unexpectedly harmonious moment passed between them before Alex spoke up again, her tone relaxed and easy. 

"So, the charming little smartie belong to you. I have students that outweigh her by a hundred pounds that don't have half the enthusiasm she does at basic scientific principles."

"I'm sorry she's been bothering you."

"Not at all. I asked Jack to let her come back every Monday since she first showed up."

Lena wasn't expecting that, figuring her energetic little monkey would be a bother to a classroom setting. "You did?"

"Sure. In the real world, our students have to deal with all sorts of people, and that includes children. And if any of them go into STEM fields, they'll be teachers themselves of some stripe or another. So I've had the students help pass on a few basic concepts to Moira. It seems like a good fit with how I've had it pressed on me the value of experiential learning. In fact, this coming Monday, I have a standing dare, challenge, whatever you want to call it, for my kids to find ways to teach your mini a little something. I think Mo just likes the entertainment value of it all. Still, I really think she gets some of the basics, which is pretty impressive."

Squirming around, Moira snuggled her face more securely into the curve of Alex's neck and shoulder. It took Lena a moment to find her voice around the painful lump in her throat, and her words were thick and hoarse.

"Yes, I agree. I do have a unfortunate habit of underestimating her."

Moira stirred again, making a petulant kitten noise. "Manny? Do have cookies? I'm hungry."

Alex immediately looked over to where Lena was ready to object, and patted the little girl's back. "I do, but how about we check in with your mom so that maybe you can have one after your dinner."

Grumbling, Moira settled again for a moment before slithering away and heading over to the others nearby.

"I have mixed feelings about sweets," Lena admitted tightly, wondering what it was about that quiet earthy gaze that made her feel so… exposed.

"Would you like a cookie?"

Completely taken aback, all Lena could manage was a confused, "cookie?"

Even as she reached for her ever-present backpack, Alex replied in that same neutral tone. "I hope that I haven't overstepped in sharing the treats with your daughter. As her mother you --and Jack of course-- have final say in all things Moira. These are the cookies Kara makes for me and the kids." Pulling a fat, luscious puff of baked dough out, Alex held it out, expression unchanged, but something enticing, daring and almost teasing lurked in those big, expressive eyes. "Since the school stocks such wonderful supplies, making an annoyingly healthy cookie has become not only possible, but delicious."

Lena had never been good about refusing a dare, and she knew one when she saw one. She was also experienced enough a negotiator to recognize a peace offering. So she took the damn cookie and chomped a comically huge bite out of it, earning a grin.

"Oh!" The admiration wasn't feigned. "That's really delicious."

"Good, Kara will be pleased that her record stands. No one can resist her cookies. And your farm provides good materials, plus she's been experimenting with organic agave syrup and coconut oil."

For a long moment, Lena stared at the crumbling remains of the cookie in her hand 

"I'm not proud to admit that I nearly growled about these too. Though Jack did tell me the story. For all that we might not agree of some things, this needn't be one of them." She smirked somewhat humorlessly and her voice was vulnerable. "He's going to laugh at me about this. About the cookies and you being my terrible encounter yesterday. And he's right; I'm getting really burned out."

For a moment, she stared at her hands before looking longingly at where Moira was hovering at the picnic basket, the very picture of woebegone hunger. Despite herself, Alex felt for this stranger. Finally, Lena took a deep breath and returned her attention to Alex.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I shouldn't have assumed."

Despite her words, Alex's lopsided smile was gentle. "I'm going to sound like a bitch, Miss Luthor, but I'm used to assumptions.

Kimberly flew by with an armload of bent aluminum poles and colorful canvas. It was apparently a signal for Kara and Kim to attack the lounge chair, giving a squawking Alex no chance to get up, merely tilting the thing onto the wheels at the back legs and shoving her over to dinner.

"Did you guys realize we all met exactly four weeks ago?" Alex said as the gang of them fell onto the fancy picnic and her ducklings all made cartoonishly sentimental faces at her.

"Awww! You gettin' sentimental on us, Teach?"

Alex flicked a bread crust at Kim for her sass, to the amusement of all.

With the edge taken off their appetites, conversation started up, Kara shifting to sit beside Alex and snuggle close. There was no missing how Alex watched longingly where Moira had forgotten her irritation with her mother and was happily ensconced in her lap to chatter and eat.

"Some shock huh?" Kara said somewhat lamely and Alex shifted her attention to look at her oddly. "I mean Lena. Sam introduced us this morning and we got along great. Sam just said that she's been having a tough time of it lately and could use a relaxing day. It was nice. She's nice, if not a little… tightly wound. So, yeah, I wasn't gonna pass up a girl's day out, right?"

"Or a chance to hang out with Sam," Alex teased and enjoyed the way Kara flushed and stammered on.

"And I got an invite from them to go to a concert next weekend, but now I don't know…"

For a moment, Alex almost didn't give her a break, but relented with an affectionate shoulder bump and sub vocalized, "oh my god, Kara, don't be that guy! Or let me be that guy, as it were." Her amused tone belied the words and her grin was gentle. "Just because we got off on the wrong foot… sorta literally," she shook off her distraction with the adorable mother-daughter pair and plowed ahead, "doesn't mean that you shouldn't be her friend. Just because she was a bitch doesn't mean I hate her or something like that. She didn't shove me over or call me a filthy name or anything."

For a long moment, Kara chewed her lip and looked conflicted before her whole face went pathetically puppyish. "You're sure?"

"Very. Once I get past the first quarter report cards I have to get on this weekend, it'll only be a week to the Columbus Day long weekend and we have got to go do something fun."

Kara was clearly delighted with the prospect, but was quickly distracted by the teens yammering at her about some television show Alex had no time for. Trini made a disgusted noise and hopped up to stalk off, but merely returned with the wheelchair to leave it near her teacher before wading back into the spirited discussion. 

Moira drifted over, standing picture perfect at Alex's shoulder, dark eyes beseeching. "Manny, may I have a cookie? I ate my dinner and Mommy said it was okay."

A glance at Lena earned a nod and a small smile, so Alex twisted to grab her backpack and rummage around. "These are new ones. You'll have to let Kara know if you like them. Right now, they're my new favorites."

That got the child curious as a puppy, though the look of disgust when the cookie was handed over was hilarious. "Yuck! I don't like raisins!"

"Not raisins," Alex soothed. "See? They're red. Those are cranberries, dried and sweetened. Oh, now come on, princess, you won't know if you like them if you don't try them."

For a moment Moira was pure obstinacy, but finally took a comically huge bite, just as her mother had done earlier. With effort, Alex held in her laughter until surprised wonder spread over Moira's sweet little face.

"See? I told you, cranberries are awesome. Chew first, then you can go tell Kara you like them."

Flopping down into Alex's lap to finish her cookie, Moira startled her two adults by saying quietly, "I miss your robot leg."

One little hand patted the stumpy leg wrapped snug in its pressure sock, Moira unafraid of the unusual leg.

"That's right, you haven't seen me without the robot leg," Alex mused and took a bracing breath. "I needed to be out of it for today, and it's awful hot in that socket sometimes. When I first lost my leg, I was in this chair a lot, so while I don't like it, I'm okay and will be back on my feet in no time."

Twisting around, Moira threw her arms around Alex's neck to give her a throttling hug. "I'm glad. I like you."

And with that, she was off to go bother the others, leaving Alex with a head full of memories, a heart full of wants and a lump in her throat.

"You're good with her," Lena found herself saying quietly to break the heavy quiet that had fallen over her companion. 

"She's great, exactly the sort I'd like myself." Self-conscious at the confession, Alex busied herself with a little tidying up, unwilling to meet Lena's catlike gaze. "I never had much chance to work with kids before this. Glad I'm decent at it I have to admit that when I signed up for all this experience-based learning, I didn't expect to be a part of it. Well, a subject of it, as it were."

Lena was willing to let Alex shift the subject a bit, asking, "what do you mean?"

"Kara and I decided that she wouldn't accompany me to class. With Lucy just down the hall, I have another trusted adult close by and the students have been great about helping out with my limited mobility."

"Is that why you called them ducklings?"

Their mutual amusement was a surprisingly easy thing.

"Kara started that. She knows the ones that latched onto me from meeting them at mealtimes and, frankly, Kara could befriend a starving alligator. So they're willing enough to help out, and of course, she bribes with cookies."

The girls cheered enthusiastically, Moira the most boisterous of them all. 

For the first time in far too long… Lena found that she didn't mind that boisterousness at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posibl is Welsh for possible. Because I can.  
> Of Tarah and Traction Jackson on Sesame Street? I just did an internet search and found them. I'm a Sesame Street kid myself, first generation. (Random fact: I was born on the 1st anniversary of its premiere.) The Luthors strike me as a household that went for educational television for the various generations.


	7. Bond Me To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a more low-key chapter this time so that we can get to know our characters a bit better and they can bond more.

Lena stewed over what to do for two weeks before the decision was taken from her hands. Lillian breezed into the little corner of the secretarial bullpen Lena had claimed for herself and leaned over to air-kiss her daughter's head.

"Lena, dear, I need you to run over to Queens tonight. Marcel at Teatime needs a personal touch to keep him running at maximum efficiency. He'll expect you about seven. I'll send a car around."

Before Lena could say a word, Lillian bustled over to Sam's private office and a closed door was between them.

And a very important fork in the road for Lena.

She had only just gotten Moira to enthusiastically agree to a movie night alone with her mother. For such a youngster, she could hold a grudge like a pro. 

"You can do this," she encouraged herself before taking a deep breath and standing up. Chest out, shoulders back, head held high, the power stance gave her some confidence and she marched herself over to Sam's door to throw it open without knocking. "Mom, I'm not going."

The outburst was greeted by a startled silence and Lena faltered for a moment. Shaking it off, she spoke again, calmer now, knowing what she was doing was the right thing.

"I've spent two weeks getting Moira to forgive me for being gone for so long and I'm not shaking that bridge now."

That long-suffering maternal sigh should not cut like the razor edge of broken obsidian. "Lena, honestly, she's three, you overindulge that girl so."

"The child I once was disagrees."

The chill of hostility in Lena's voice surprised all three of them. Stiff with the conflicted emotions she was wrestling down with iron control, Lillian replied tensely, "you came out just fine."

"I have some exes and several therapists that would disagree. It's long past time for me to take control of how I raise my daughter and it begins now. Please give Marcel my regrets."

Heart pounding, but reassured by Sam's delighted, proud smile, Lena swept from the room, barely taking the time to grab her things from her desk before fleeing. One confrontation was enough for today. Right now, she needed an escape. 

First was a stop at home, Eve willing enough to run her over to the mansion to save her some hassle. There she quickly gathered up a few of Moira's favorite things, clean clothes for them both, packed them up and headed for the garage. If she was going to play hooky, she was going to do it in fine fashion. So she rifled through her father's lockbox and snagged the keys for the Jaguar, figuring it would give her some semblance of anonymity, and headed for the underground garage. She wasn't the best driver, but she could manage, inching the sports car up the ramp and into the light of day.

As the glory that was upstate New York in autumn rolled by, the excited/queasy feeling in her stomach began to subside. She had stood up to her mother! With her twenty-forth birthday only months away, it was long overdue, but still, she had done it! When she called Jack and left him an excited message about her success and her plans, she could picture his grin of delight. 

Then she called Kara.

"Hey pal!"

"I stood up to my mother!"

For a moment, Kara didn't react, then her laugh was a delighted thing. "Oh yeah? Well done, badass! What are you going to do to celebrate?"

"Get my daughter and have a hooky day. I never did such an audacious thing and I want her to have a little rebellious fun in her life!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Lena?"

There was a time, not so long ago, that the tease meant in the question might have been beyond Lena's easy grasp. But Lena had been slowly growing into the sort of life lessons Sam had always wanted for her, but needed someone else to reinforce. That blessing had come in the sisters Danvers, both of them sweet, irreverent and funny.

"So, I'm not up to facing my mother's wrath at the moment and--"

Before she could say another word, Kara squealed in excitement. "Come over later! I've promised my team a movie night and Alex is working late! It'll be fun!"

To Lena's shock, her voice came out just the right shade of suggestive teasing. "You just want me to invite Sam and Ruby to join us."

She could almost hear Kara's blush in her squeak and cracked up.

"I'll take that as a yes. And yes, Moira and I would love to join you."

"Good! I should be back at the carriage house by about six. We're doing a big potluck kinda dinner, okay?"

"We'll be there. I'll bring a bottle of wine and give Sam a call later."

"Thank you," Kara mumbled with that same verbal blush and they said quick goodbyes to get back to their day.

By the time she had driven down to White Plains, Lena was quite giddy with herself. A stop in at the office to inform them what she was doing had her marching off to Moira's class to collect her curious daughter. Coaxing her out in the hallway, Lena crouched and gave her sweet girl a big grin that was echoed. It felt so good to see her baby smile back!

"So, grandma is mad at me and I think we need a special day, just you and me. How about we take you out of school right now and go do something fun?"

Moira looked intrigued, but not completely sure of what was going on. Mommy had always been so unmoving about school! But then, had Moira ever seen her smile like this?

"How about that nice park you like?"

Hope bloomed over Moira's sweet face, deepening Lena's smile.

"We can get some lettuce and go feed the ducks."

The throttling hug was the best answer.

 

\----

When a too-long blink sent her head tumbling from her supporting fist, Alex managed to save herself from an embarrassing head-desk, but not by much. Groaning with exhaustion, she sprawled back in her chair and roughly rubbed both hands over her face and scalp. The pressure of getting out the 1st quarter progress reports out today had been driving her to insomnia for nearly two weeks now. Thank everything holy she could go back to her usual crazy workload for a while now. And what damn time was it anyhow? God, she was a mess…

The 7:45 tucked into the corner of her monitor startled the hell out of her. Why hadn't her every-2-hours alarm gone off? Or Kara called? Checking her phone revealed it to be a useless chunk of metal and plastic.

"Crap."

Grumbling and cussing, Alex got up and made a quick beeline for the bathroom before returning for her things. God she was starved! Would the dining hall even have anything this late on a Friday? Only one way to find out…

The castle was quiet, the two stores closed up and little noise bleeding in from the great room. Stepping out, Alex drew in deep lungfuls of the air the plants kept fresher than inside the granite fortress. Maybe she needed to get some potted plants down there…

Half walking on her mismatched feet and half crutching it, Alex made her way past the scattered handfuls of students and down The Axe before stepping into the cool night. For all the summer's humid drama, autumn was making up for it in cool, crisp delights. Alex basked in it, knowing that she was utterly unprepared for the winter ahead of her, no matter what she did.

Luckily for her complaining stomach, she just caught the dining hall staff closing up and they were merciful. A stack of cold pizza in foil and a big salad was a godsend and she nearly hugged them all. Hobbling awkwardly with one crutch --though she was getting to the point of feeling much more stable this way-- Alex wolfed down one piece before she had reached the corner of the carriage house, less than a hundred feet away. By the time she reached the back door by the hot tub, which was tempting as hell, she was halfway through the second slice, letting it hang from her teeth as she fumbled at the lock. All she noted within was the darkness and the too-loud TV flickering spastically on some action sequence.

"Hey, Kara, what the fuck didn't you call-- meep!"

The undignified squeak wasn't feigned as dozens of eyes turned her way, the giggling starting up almost immediately. It looked like half the freshman and sophomore classes were crammed into her living room! After a startled moment, the little shits burst into cheering and Alex was glad it was dark in the room to cover how red she knew her face was. 

Hitting pause, Kara waved sheepishly where she was squashed on the couch with a pile of students, not to mention Sam, Lena and their daughters.

"Guess it's time for a pause, kids! Don't kill my potty!"

Laughingly grumbling and complaining, the students turned into a seething mass of humanity that carried Kara to her glowering sister. When Alex hauled off and punched her in the arm --no gentle love tap with her upper body strength-- Kara only whined softly and snuggled her.

"Sorry. This is most of my team."

"I gathered," Alex snarked dryly. "You owe me a drink and you get no pizza until I'm damn good and done with it."

"Awww!"

In the chaos, it took getting halfway across the apartment before a familiar hug around her hips let Alex know she'd been caught by her favorite scamp. "Hi, Mo! Sorry about the bad word. I'm tired and I didn't know anyone was here."

Somehow she found herself at the kitchen table, backpack lifted away and crutches set in the heavy terra cotta pot close by for just that purpose. There was a lot of feasting carnage from the herd, but not much grazing left.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Lena was asking and Alex blinked tiredly at her. "It's a nice, mellow red."

"Sure. Probably better with pizza anyway."

"Would you like that warmed up?"

The question seemed to puzzle Alex. It was a bit endearing, to be honest. She seemed really off balance by the chaos of the crowd in the apartment where it was normally only her and Kara rattling around.

"You know, I'm really not up for this right now. I think I'm going to go hide in the hot tub. Dinner can wait."

She would have exited at a run if she could have, but made good time to her bedroom anyway. Left behind was a bag of salad and pizza and the awkwardness of an offer of wine, now redundant. To busy herself, Lena puttered at the mess of the earlier potluck, unaccountably blue at Alex's flight.

The crowd was settling back down to finish their movie when Lena caught movement at the fringes of the moviegoers. Alex exiting her room, one bare leg poking out the bottom of a thick bathrobe. Like a ghost she was back out the door she'd entered through. For a moment, Lena was utterly flummoxed where she could be going barefoot in the coolness of the night… then she remembered the hot tub mention. It was an uncomfortable reminder of how they had met so terribly, but they'd moved past that now. 

When her eye fell on the discarded sack of dinner, she smiled. It was a good day of doing better and here was another chance for that. It only took a few minutes to get everything prepared and Kara smiled gratefully as she slipped by to follow in Alex's footsteps.

Tossing aside her robe, Alex sat and swung her legs over the edge of the hot tub to settle gratefully into its warm embrace. Keying up the water jets drown out the noise from inside the apartment and she could try and shake off her embarrassment. Really, she was more rattled by the shock than she wanted to admit. It was a good reminder to be careful of her phone battery, that was for damn sure.

When the door opened, she tensed defensively, but relaxed when it was just Lena that slipped through, her hands precariously full of food and drink.

"Is that my dinner?" Alex asked pathetically, drifting her body over to the other side of the tub to get closer. "Oh, and you heated it up, I can smell it."

Smiling, Lena steadied the mass so that Alex could pluck the plate off the top and chow down on her microwaved dinner. There was a small table near a couple of nice cedar chairs and the salad and wine was set down.

"And you brought a couple of glasses with you. Bless. And even the salad! You're my new favorite."

It sounded more joking than sincere, but Lena was warmed nonetheless.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hey, you don't have to run off if you don't want."

Not caring particularly about the loud movie she'd only been sitting through to cuddle Moira, Lena settled back into her seat. "I think I'd like that."

Some time passed in a surprisingly mellow quiet. 

Pizza consumed, Alex eyeballed the salad resting on the table beside where Lena had curled up in one of the chairs. With the pleasant weightlessness provided by the water, she twisted around and got her lone knee on the seat to kneel up and lean out to grab it.

Lena hadn't given any thought to scars.

But between the snug halter-top and briefs of Alex's suit, she was littered with them. Like paint flicked off of a brush, they speckled over her belly and thighs, some mere pinpricks and others like short sections of railroad tracks furrowed into her flesh. 

Setting the salad on the edge of the tub, Alex remained kneeling while Lena watched rivulets of water trickle over the scars and the lines of firm muscles. 

"Surprisingly, none of these were particularly life-threatening," Alex said, the calmness of her tone almost disguising the tension. "Your family company is in tech among other things, right?"

The question took Lena off guard, but she nodded. 

"Yeah, the name was dimly familiar when I heard it meeting your mother. I was working for Lord Tech," Alex huffed in amusement as Lena's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Yeah, the guy is a pig, but he pays well and the opportunity was too good. I was just out of college and wet behind the ears and the opportunity to work for a big company and make good money was too good to pass up. After all, like most of my peers, I have student loans out my ears."

Taking a couple big bites of salad, Alex set the container back on the table and returned to her seat to relax into the hot water.

"Max is complicated," she mused seemingly half to herself. "Sometimes great, sometimes terrible. But he’s out for only himself. That’s what makes him so dangerous."

It was a very astute observation of Max Lord, a charismatic and dangerous rival in business who seemed to have a history with everyone in the lofty social circles Lena knew well. A sly smile curled Alex's mouth.

"I was very careful in my contract to him. And never let him too close."

"Smart," was all Lena could think to say. There was more to this woman than she'd thought.

"Some research of my own, and things I collaborated on with my mother won me a spot in a think tank he put together and I loved the principles of the work, but hated being the new kid, y'know?"

Forever the spare to the heir, Lena understood all too well and nodded again. Sighing gustily, Alex rubbed her hands over her face before continuing, her tone very sober.

"And the work itself was a rub on any sort of ethics to say the least. Still, when a shot at escorting some tech to the Middle East to see how it performed came up, I grabbed it. Lucy was in charge of the little squadron I was assigned to and we were pretty inseparable for the duration there."

Nothing in the room changed, but Lena sensed Alex was suddenly many thousands of miles and months away.

"I've said ever since waking up in the hospital that I should have listened to that hinky feeling about the whole thing. Especially that day."

The sense of danger and menace had the hair on the back of Lena's neck standing up, but it faded away almost instantly, leaving her heart beating fast. Alex shook off that thousand yard stare and was suddenly back in the present, smiling through the shadows that lingered in her eyes and the corners of her stiff smile. 

"At least between my contract with Lord and the Army, my bills were fully covered. And really, I hated working on destructive things. This way, doing this, I give to the future instead of taking away from it."

As though cued, the door suddenly rattled and opened just far enough for Moira to slip in. Again, Lena was struck with the mutual delight of the mismatched friends.

"Hi Manny!"

"Hey there, Princess!"

Later, Lena would wonder if Moira hadn't realized what the big thing Alex was sitting in actually was, or simply didn't care. Regardless, she rushed the hot tub with all the speed and dexterity if a video game ninja. Lena half expected her to dramatically leap skyward with a chi yell. Before she could get halfway out of her seat, Moira was up the single step and tipping into the bubbling water.

The look on Alex's face? Priceless.

Thankfully, she also had really good reflexes and in the matter of a couple of panicked heartbeats, Moira was upright and held safely in strong arms. By then, Lena had leapt over, her hands coming to rest on her sodden youngster and her searching gaze taking in her shock and rising distress.

Then Alex snerked.

Both Luthors blinked, panic stopped in its tracks, and the little burble of humor rose to a chuckle and then a belly laugh that filled the room. And somehow, impossibly, Moira's wail was subsumed by a cross-armed pout that barely disguised how amused she was to see Alex dissolve into a pile of laugh-til-you-cry.

As calm descended, the water settled and Lena distractedly noticed that she was soaked from tits to knees and there was water simply everywhere. It had even splashed up onto the window on the far side of the tub. She wanted to fuss, but feared that would set off the aborted crying that Alex's laughter had conquered.

"It's not funny," Moira grumped even as she let Alex pull her into a bone-creaking hug. She leaned into her mother's comforting touch as well, soothed by them both.

"Oh, oh Princess," Alex finally managed to pant, her voice warbling from her hilarity, "that was truly priceless." With a deep breath and a visible effort, she composed herself and her voice was very serious. "But you have to be more careful. You scared your mom half to death."

Contrite yet rebellious, Moira looked pleadingly at Lena. "Sorry Mommy."

She was a child too used to being told to be quieter, more still, to be less than she was. It had never worked; she was too much a free spirit, forever enamored of everything around her, a wild spark in a mundane world. It was another test to Lena's determination to be a better caretaker. Leaning over to kiss Moira's soaking wet hair --and ignoring more water saturating her shirt-- Lena kept her voice calm. "I just want you safe, my darling."

"My brave knight caught me!"

"That she did."

After the shock of the fall and the hot bath, Moira was more interested in where she had ended up, alarmed once more at how the water was too deep for her feet away from the safety of her knight. At least the initial lesson of 'be careful around the hot tub' had sunk in and she was more than willing to get more hugs and caresses. The women even got a couple of minutes of peace and quiet.

"My shoes feel icky."

With some giggling and yet more water splashed, Lena worked on removing the offending footwear while Alex half held her up. It became a game to rid Moira of her sodden clothing while they made more of a mess of the enclosed porch. The exertion and hot water had taken their toll by then and Moira was ready to climb out, helped by her adults. 

"You're a pretty squirmy mermaid," Alex teased as she steadied the youngster before hoisting herself up to perch on the edge of the tub.

It only took a moment for her companion's gazes to fall, Moira openly staring while Lena did her best to be more decorous.

"Yep, that's my stump," Alex said quietly and was unsurprised when Moira leaned over to run her little hands over the topographical map of survival traced in her skin. Reflexively, she wanted to shy away, to protect the scars that weren't just flesh, but how could she hold curiosity against this innocent?

"Did it hurt?"

Blunt. That didn't surprise Alex at all. "It did. Losing a limb is terribly hard on a body and there were other hurts too." 

Some of the worst scars apart from the amputation lay hidden under the briefs clinging wetly to Alex's skin, but there were still plenty of smaller ones visible. 

"But not now?"

"Moira…"

Lena sounded pained at her youngling's prodding, but Alex decided to let them both off the hook, reaching out to stroke a hand over Mo's hair. "She's okay, Lena. Being curious is natural. It does still hurt sometimes, but it's usually a weird hurt that only comes with a missing part of the body. Like, my body forgets the leg is gone and sometimes I think I can almost still feel it, and sometimes that comes with pain. It happens less and less as time goes by."

For a moment, mother and child looked so sad for her. It chafed Alex's independent spirit, but also warmed her.

Deliberately cheering to lighten the mood, Alex smiled widely as Moira squirmed within the folds of one of the big towels hung up next to the tub.

"My Liege, what news have thee of your travels 'pon distant lands?" Looking like a wet kitten, Moira peered out of the towel while Lena tried not to laugh. Relenting with a dramatic sigh, Alex said in her normal voice, "how has school been, kiddo?"

While Moira chattered on about finger-paint and paper crafts at her fancy pre-K, Alex found herself trying and mostly failing to ogle the way that wet cotton clung to Lena's curvaceous frame and gave a hint of something green and lacy beneath. She wasn't going to be that guy, dammit!

It was just that she was a spectacularly beautiful woman. Of course she'd noticed that! But this was different. somehow, Lena disheveled and smiling softly as she coaxed her daughter into a cuddle. To distract herself, Alex fell to the safety of teasing.

"You know, if your grandpa is king of the castle because, well, his name is on it, then really, that makes your Mom the princess."

Moira looked aghast at the suggestion. "Nuh uh!"

Chuckling, Alex reached out to gently chuck her under the chin to stave off any pouting. "You can both be princesses."

Mo was clearly torn on that and Alex couldn't resist teasing her a bit more.

"Or I could just call you Princessling."

That filthy look was hilarious on her little face and even Lena had to scoff. "I'm sure your daddy will find it hilarious."

"And then we can call him the Price Consort," Alex added in, her mirth barely hiding beneath the conversational tone. 

"Daddy can't be a price if I am a princess!" Moira raged with all the threat of a puppy attacking a leaf. She squirmed around in Lena's hold to glower at Alex face on. "That's just weird, Knight Manny!"

Huffing with all the dramatics of her Luthor genes and her excitable daddy, Moira squirmed away and flounced back into the house. The women managed to keep in their laughter until the door closed behind her, and then the room was filled with it. Wiping at her eyes as her merriment wound down to chuckling, Lena had never been so beautiful and Alex shook off the warmth behind her breastbone… and other places.

"Oh, Jack is going to find this whole incident extremely hilarious."

Alex didn't know exactly what the history was of the pair of attractive people who had produced fiery little Moira. Despite herself, she was curious, even if that way lay some manner of heartache. For Lena was far too easy to be fascinated with, both mentally and emotionally.

And the last thing Alex needed was a broken heart.

"I feel like I've never fully caught on with what I should be doing," Lena mused with melancholy. "That was the crux of my telling my mother that I would no longer be deferring to her parenting style with my smart little firecracker. I have enough stresses of my own without taking on family dramas not my own."

Choosing to stay silent to encourage Lena to say what was clearly on her mind, Alex was rewarded with a soft smile and more openness. 

"I was a quiet child, content with my books and chess, while my Moira has to have a hand in everything. The very epitome of learning by doing. And thank you for that, for seeing that in her and being such a wonderful mentor."

Completely flattered and floored, Alex actually felt herself blush. "She's an amazing free spirit. I'm honored to be a part of her journey." 

"Even with her being a hurricane of energy who gets into everything, and is an escape artist a ferret would be proud of?"

"Yes," Alex reassured her with quiet sincerity and there seemed to be layers in that single word that neither of them was ready to fully understand. "I like you both. Even if your mini is a Houdini."

The feeling of being cared for washed over Lena, a bit baffling and overwhelming. Smiling shyly, she stood and brushed her hands over her still-wet clothes.

"Do you have something to change into?" Alex asked gently and Lena returned her gaze over to the her.

"We do. We're spending the weekend with Sam and Ruby, so we've come prepared."

Halfway out the door, Lena paused and gifted a sweet, slow smile. In the warm light of the space, she didn't see the scars, but the beauty and caring in this lovely woman.

"Thank you, Alex. For your honesty and being so wonderful with her."

The final parting words drifted back as she slipped away, lodging in Alex's heart.

"With both of us."


	8. A Perfect Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! There are some fun themes in here, and I had to stick to some of my own tropes. You regulars will recognize them. :D

It was Monday, so of course Moira was in to visit her friends and bearing new stickers. After Alex chose her favorite, Moira had taken to currying favor with the teenagers by sharing the rest. Alex didn't at all mind the regular interruption. On a Monday morning it was hard to focus the teens, so ten or fifteen minutes distraction from the cute kid actually settled them.

Gesturing for Moira to come over, Alex held out a pile of papers. "Can you be my assistant and give one of these papers to everyone in the class? Then you can sit here and help me with the lesson." 

Delighted to have a task, Moira grabbed the little stack, nearly dropping them everywhere, and pranced away. "'Kay!"

It wouldn't keep her occupied for long, as Alex's early class had dwindled to eight from the original eleven. A couple of students had transferred to other schools and one girl had needed to be in an easier class, and that had not been a fun conversation. 

Enough time had passed that Alex had experienced a much better cross section of all the good and bad of being a teacher. Admittedly, she knew she was in blessed circumstances of tiny classes, an administration willing to work with her, no commute and plenty of time of her own. How teachers in less idealized situations did it was completely beyond her.

As had become her habit, Alex got the kids talking about what they'd been learning, testing to see what was still sticking to their gray matter. It still blew her away how damn smart most of these teenagers were, not to mention driven. She'd TAed back in college and these girls would run circles around a great many of their collegiate counterparts.

Normally, they were more interactive and Alex waited until Jack had come to collect Moira before leaning back against the old kitchen butcher-block countertop and giving her evasive students a flat look.

"Okay, spill it. I have never seen the whole lot of you distracted so much."

For a moment, they all swapped glances that weren't… guilty exactly, but certainly furtive as hell. It wasn't until Trini made an exasperated grumbling noise that Kim spoke up. No shock there, because the cheerleader was just as nuts for the fiery little big brain as Trini was about her.

Teenagers.

"Umm, sorry, Professor. We're just distracted by a project not directly involving class."

"Directly?"

Trini growled again and Kim flinched. They were too adorable.

"Look, we'll tell you everything, or better, show you, but not during school hours." Sensing Alex's softening, Kim put on a fairly well-done puppy eyes. "It's not weird, I promise."

"Well that's reassuring." The slightly sarcastic tease earned Alex a faint ripple of amusement and she straightened up from her lean to get back to work.

 

\----

Always up for a game, Kara was roughhousing with the kids as evening fell around them. It was more activity than the lawn in front of the carriage house was used to and their voices were a joyous racket. Alex was feeling the chill and had elected to stay indoors at the kitchen table where she could periodically wave through the window when the wild thing's attention fell on her. As for Lena, she had settled into a comfy Adirondack chair outside to chat with Cat.

When Sam's little electric cart pulled up, she exchanged greetings with the noisemakers and gave them the warm laugh they were clearly after before walking over to Lena. Situated as close to the exterior wall as she was, Alex didn't have a great view of Lena, but watched Sam set something down and stroke her dark head to get her attention. They exchanged words and smiles and Lena shook her head before Sam nodded and headed inside.

"I'm glad you and Lena worked out your differences," Sam said around a grunt as she shouldered the door open and stomped over to sit heavily beside Alex. "She clung to that armor of being cool and above it all for so long that I feared I was going to lose the real her forever. As you now know, she's sweet and loyal when she's not in a snit."

Sam was the sort to just speak her mind, even if it sometimes took the other party a moment to catch up with her. Alex was well used to it and smiled encouragingly. There was clearly more on Sam's mind and sometimes, silence spoke volumes.

"When we first met, she was a quiet, subdued little mouse of a thing who would barely speak up for herself. I didn't grow up with the best adult examples to follow," her wry expression read 'understatement', "and I made some horrible choices when I was too young to be doing it and ended up knocked up before I was even sixteen." A shrug showed self-forgiveness for teenage stupidity. "In fact, when the school found out, they were going to keep to policy and quietly usher me out, but I found out later that Lena freaked out. Cat still gets that sappy, maternal grin when she remembers that."

It had only been three weeks since Alex had met Lena and she still didn't know much about the woman outside of gossip and that insidious tickle of attraction she was determined to ignore. "Inseparable from then on, huh?"

"You bet!"

"It's great that she had you, and vice versa of course, and you must have made it easier on her with Moira."

That had Sam thoughtful then. "True. I forget about that sometimes, both of us unmarried and really, who cares? If I was ever a good example to Lena about our beloved pair of oops, than I call it a job well done."

"Aww," Alex teased lightly. "She stood up for you and you guys propped each other up through dramas. Platonically married!"

They laughed together and Sam took on a teasing tone. "God knows people have thought we're a couple before! I confess that I'm a shit and embarrass her every chance I get."

Alex had noticed, even wondered a bit herself at their closeness that bordered on flirty. "You are those friends. You make goofy kissy faces at her for a smile and she steals off your plate. Were you two hellions?"

There was a distinct gleam of the wicked in the corners of Sam's smirk. "Maybe…"

Alex waited for more, then gave her a wry look for the smirky little grin. Before she could speak though, Sam jumped in, a thread of seriousness beneath her light tone.

"I'm really glad you're here, Alex. You've been a fantastic professional addition, but more than that, you were a catalyst for us grownups who aren't all the straight and narrow. It's both terrifying and just such a fucking relief to not have to sneak around so much anymore."

That brought on a warmth of feeling Alex never wanted to get used to and she tucked it away in her heart for a rainy day. 

"So you're not just being nice when my giant human puppy of a sister is having her usual gay meltdown around you?"

For a moment Sam looked a bit conflicted and sweetly embarrassed before brightening and jumped to her feet.

"Speaking of puppies, I believe I get to sidestep the question by the arrival of your surprise! Up! You'll want to see this in person."

Grumbling, Alex grabbed her crutches and allowed herself to be bossily herded into the cool of the evening where a little crowd of students was approaching in a babble of noise. That wasn't unusual, but the tawny dog in the middle of it all certainly was. It was some sort of retriever, but mixed with something that could be seen in the build as well as the mask of dark hairs and the cape over back and ribs. Had to be part german shepherd, she'd bet.

Moira noticed the dog too, and squealed with delight and raced over, pulling up and pouting when Kim held up a hand to stop her. "Hang on a second, Mo. This is a special dog, okay. Let me explain."

When she held out her hand, the leash was passed over, and she walked with the dog over to Alex. Now, Alex was starting to wonder if she and her disability weren't involved in the unfolding mystery, and wasn't at all sure how she felt about this ambush. Once they got close, the vest marked 'service dog in training' nearly had her hackles up.

"Wait. Let us explain, Professor," Kim said quietly, her dark eyes earnest. "This is Dragon, because none of us have forgotten what you did for Moira. We all noticed that you have a lot of stuff to drag around for teaching and stuff and wanted to help with that. Dragon here is being cart trained around campus and in town. She's more than smart and willing enough to learn to do more, but the cart was our intent from the start."

From the knot of students appeared a small, two wheeled cart with what looked like bicycle wheels strapped to a milk crate. Two poles jutted out from the front from which a nylon harness dangled.

Alex still hadn't said anything, her expression a bit bewildered, so Kim plowed ahead, her voice turning a little nervous then.

"Adora here sent us to a local dog trainer who happens to also do carting, so he gets Dragon during the day most days, and we, and some friends down at the boys campus too, pass her around in the evenings and at night so that she is completely used to the noise and smells and stuff around campus. We didn't want to interfere with you, but thought you could use a hand. Or a few paws anyway."

The nervous rambling trailed off and the teens began to relax as Alex's smile grew into something blinding. This was too sweet a gesture to feel self-conscious about and she knew it.

"You girls did this for me? That's amazing."

It was Trini that waved Moira over and put a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Dragon here is a special dog and there are times when no one is supposed to touch her or talk to her or make her think about other things than what she's doing."

Moira looked pathetically crushed, but Trini had younger siblings and held strong.

"But why?"

"She's being taught how to help your knight with carrying things. If we ask Kimberly nicely, she can show us how the cart works, how does that sound?"

Moira was itching to pet the soft-looking dog, and both Ruby and the sisters Danvers weren't much better. While the others quickly strapped the harness around Dragon, Trini kept talking.

"See, when a dog is taught to help, they're called a service dog and no one is supposed to touch or distract a service dog or they can't do their job. Service dogs help all sorts of people."

"What kinds of people?"

"Well, there might be someone who can't hear, and the service dog helps keep them safe from dangers. Or someone might be in a wheelchair, or not be able to use their hands right, or be blind, or have an illness that could put them in danger if they don't have a dog to watch over them. So a dog can be trained to help out with tasks or what to watch out for to warn their person about dangers to keep them safe. Dragon here is only being taught to pull a cart, but she has to pay attention so that she doesn't pull too hard, or tip the cart, or go to fast, or wander off. Her little cape here says, 'service dog in training, please don't pet.'"

"Not even a little pet?" Moira wheedled and Trini grinned a little.

"Not while she's working and that means when she's wearing her vest. Now, before you get sad, she's not working all the time. She also has to be a pet and play and bark and be fun. You can also help us train her, because she hasn't been around a lot of small children like you, so you just standing here and listening to me talk is helping her."

"Really?" Mo was delighted with that, tilting her head at the dog, who was standing there quietly in her harness, the cart behind her.

"Really. In fact, I say we get her out of her harness and vest and let her have some playtime, because that's good for her."

Moira looked like she'd been given the moon and stars and Dragon was quickly stripped to her collar and sent off to rumpus with Kara and the delighted children.

"So now that you know about her," Trini said, pulled Alex's attention around. "We really hope you like her. She's a great dog. And for us to get credit for our mini-course working with her, one of us will walk, brush and exercise her every day at least until the end of the semester."

Alex had always sensed something in Trini's odd combination of standoffish and eager to please that spoke of a not so happy home life. So for just a moment, she tossed aside the boundary of teacher and student and took a chance in reaching out to smooth her hand over Trini's dark hair and rest that hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Raising her gaze, she smiled at the group of students. "All of you. This application of a service dog would have never occurred to me."

"We didn't want to overstep," another of Alex's students added to the conversation. 

"And I appreciate that, believe me. But you're right, my stuff does get heavy, and winter is coming, so having Dragon and her cart will help keep me safer. That elevator is going to be snug though."

The students chuckled at the crack and Kim jumped back in. "Actually, that's why her cart looks so makeshift. We're designing it to the elevator, though it's gonna be crowded, and the oversized wheels will let her take the cart up and down stairs."

"Yeah, we're having a little trouble with that," Trini groused and several of the others groaned. "But we're getting there. And speaking of her training, now that you know, can we include you? There's still stuff to learn and she'll need to know you anyway. Whoever has her for the night can meet you here and walk to class with you."

"You'd give up your mornings?"

Most of them shrugged and Kim answered for them.

"We knew what we were signing up for."

 

\----

Two weeks later, it was as though Dragon had always been a part of their lives.

She was a very laid back dog and Moira loved her so much that Lena found herself spending more and more time with the Danvers. It was still taking some effort to accept how messy and chaotic her life was now, but the sheer joy in her daughter was worth all the dried paint, wet chalk, sticky glue and dog slobber in the world.

Even if all it made her shudder.

Where once Lena would have found the chaos off-putting, at best, she was learning the very real value in noise and enthusiasm and just… fun.

Off to the side of the frenetic holiday preparations, Alex was fine with watching. Yeah, she wanted to be in there getting her hands dirty, but frankly, she was just too damn tired to fight with gravity today. 

She watched Lena wince and then put a hand up to cover her smile as Kara scooped up a filthy Moira to drop her into a pumpkin so huge it needed a forklift to move. While they tried to out Hulk-pose one another, Lena lost her battle with decorum and laughed until she had to lean against a table already packed with completed jack-o-lanterns. Alex huffed with amusement as Kara and Mo high-fived each other and then got back to work scooping out buckets of pumpkin guts.

Sam approached them and said something that made Kara falter and get a face full of guts that made her leap up and shake it off like a wet dog. Moira looked sheepish before disappearing into her gourdly fortress once more. Lena was going to need to race off to use the bathroom at the rate she was cracking up.

When the lady in question stumbled off moments later, Alex just chuckled.

Having limped off to the bathroom to relieve her now aching bladder as much to give her ribs a break, Lena walked out of the great hall and back into the autumnal chill. The weather was always a crapshoot for this annual event, but this year it was crisp and dry. Otherwise, everyone would be hurriedly rushing everything indoors and not engaged so vibrantly.

It felt good, like things were falling into place to aim the school and its people in the right direction for present and future.

To save herself further rib pain, Lena detoured off to where Alex had found a comfortable bench to the side to soak up the sunshine.

"You look very toasty there, Professor."

Turning her head, Alex grinned warmly over the upturned collar of her wool peacoat and Lena determinedly ignored the little flutter it gave her. The coat was a rich blue and a handsome color with Alex's coloring was all. The winter sun glinted in Alex's dark, mischievous eyes as she followed the movements of Lena sitting beside her. The warmth of that regard warmed Lena in turn.

"Funny you should say that. A mysterious benefactor had this sent to my classroom a few days ago," she drawled nonchalantly, but there was no mistaking the thrum of amusement beneath.

The very picture of innocence, Lena tamped down her smile, mostly, and echoed the blasé tone. "You don't say?"

"Indeed. I'd have cooked in this thing in Los Angeles, but here, I love it. And it has big pockets, so bonus there."

"Do you always rate your clothing choices on pockets?"

"Not exclusively, but they are very handy."

"Mmm, I bet."

Dragon suddenly seemed to realize that she hadn't checked on her person lately and trotted over to nose up between Alex's legs and plop her head on her belly. Not at all immune to the soulful look, Alex pulled her hands out of her pockets and pet the dog's face and relaxed ears.

Lena had been watching in fascination over the last weeks as Dragon quickly caught on exactly who she was supposed to bond to, as effortlessly charmed by Alex as Moira had been. Not to mention Lena herself. As if Moira's hero-worship of Alex weren't already of epic proportions! With the dog involved, the beautiful teacher was never going to be rid of her pair of Luthors.

Overly aware of Lena's warmth beside her, and the steady regard of those hypnotic jade eyes, Alex cleared her throat and wriggled a bit to straighten up from her relaxed slouch. Dragon shifted a bit so that her nose was pointed at Lena and the two women could both pet her.

"She's picked up wearing the doggie vest with the bags on it well," Alex found herself rambling on and gestured to said vest where it rested on the bench between them. "Y'know, so that pockets aren't as big a deal for me. For the most part, I don't really need the cart away from school hours, so the packs let me take along a few things that don't add to the weight I'm hauling around. Yeah, it's only a few pounds, but still. Of course, no more putting anything in them that's breakable."

Wincing, Lena chuckled and Alex couldn't help but study her profile as she smiled down at Dragon. "Yes, I remember you were quite upset by that cracked case. I admire your keeping your temper."

Abruptly their eyes met and neither could look away.

"And your strength of character. You're an easy woman to admire, Alex."

She had to be imagining that husky thrum in Lena's voice, Alex dazedly told herself and didn't know if she was relieved or frustrated that Moira's sudden shriek made them both look over abruptly. It was a false alarm, just her girlish excitement of being able to get truly, epically filthy.

"It's going to take forever to get her cleaned up," Lena said mournfully and Alex couldn't stop her innate, older sibling mischievousness.

"We could always tip her into the hot tub again."

"Ouch," Lena gasped around her laughter, but it felt so good. clearly pleased with herself, Alex tipped her chin towards the hive of activity that clearly heralded what should be an excellent Halloween bash.

"This whole event is amazing."

"I wanted to go all out this year," Lena mused as she sat back to regard the scene. "A way to highlight the changes and show the detractors that I'm no fool. This school has always been well-regarded by the old vanguard, but it was stagnated and antiquated. I took that on as my personal crusade, tooled my advanced schooling to it, cultivated contacts that would benefit the school one day, dedicated my whole life to it. Regardless of Moira, it would have been one of the reasons things didn't work out with Jack. He has his path and mine was always to be a Luthor. As I'm not the eldest, taking over the business will only fall to me if something horrible happens to my brother, god forbid, so I found another useful thing to do. There were, and still are, so many antiquated things about these boarding schools and I want to do away with as much of it as I can. To elevate what we can be, not for investors or famous names, but for the students. In particular, I wanted a larger cross-section of the real world, of students and staff from all walks of life who truly want the best opportunities for the students. It cumulated in this, the changes in staff, the structural upgrades still going on, the dining hall and the living annex and modernizing the technology all around us."

Alex was staring at her and Lena's long-winded speech dwindled off, completely self-conscious now of her rambling. But a shy glance revealed that Alex looked something like… awed. It sent a real jolt through Lena, that openly admiring regard. Not to mention the always loquacious Alex clearly searching for words and all she could come up with was a weak, "must have cost a fortune."

"Hmm, yes, but it's all worth it. And really, all those millions were doing little but collecting dust. There's a terrible… paranoia in being rich. A fear of not being rich, and it makes people terrible." There was a real sadness to Lena then, the familiar sensation of feeling so disjointed from the way she had always been expected to live. It had never sat right on her. Better this life, with noise and chaos and laughter all around her, and this fascinating woman by her side. "I wanted, want, a better legacy for myself and my daughter."

Alex smiled, warm and charismatic, and her voice was a balm to heal a soul.

"I'd say you're doing a great job of all of it, Lena."

 

\----

LF Prep took Halloween seriously. The Danvers sisters had learned that early on. It wasn't just for the student body and staff, but they did a major event for the city and school district of Peekskill. The staff and students would dress up the manor, now the living complex, like a fun-loving scare house and man every door they could for the local kids to come and trick or treat in a safe environment. Lena had gone on and on that they had really outgrown the manor years ago --Sam wincing and nodding along-- and the massive housing complex would be perfect to expand the event as far as it needed to go.

Then had come the dramatics of costume choices.

Moira had sprawled out across the sister's laps and begged them to do a theme of some sort with her and Mommy and Auntie Sam and Ruby and pleeeeeease? With Alex and Kara completely won over by the mini's charm, it then fell to choosing the damn theme. There had been heated debates for a week before Lena berated them to just make up their minds. 

Still, she smacked down several of the ideas thrown out, to the amusement of the others. Because while Moira would have made an adorable Hook to Alex's Pan and Kara's Smee and Dragon's alligator clock, Lena drew the line at dressing in fairy wings. She had some dignity left. She loved the space pirate idea, giggling with the others over Alex's peg leg jokes, but there was no time to do it with any sort of sophistication. So it was shelved for another year. The adults were excited about a Harry Potty theme, but Moira decided that it was dumb, as they were already in a private school with a wall. "'Sides, we can't do it as good as Mama and Uncle Lex and Grampa did!"

While the Kara in particular was disappointed, Sam grinned mischievously and sat next to her to snuggle in. "Oh, let me show you the pictures."

No manner of horrified gesturing from Lena could stop her dearest friend and pain in the ass from pulling up the right folder on her phone. The adorable pictures of a tiny Lena and her gap-toothed grin clinging to an affectionately exasperated teenage Lex in their Hogwarts robes cheered Kara right up.

The snuggle certainly didn't hurt either. 

They all solemnly agreed with Moira that there was no way to beat out her Grampa Lionel's excellent Dumbledore and moved on.

After that though, they laughed and told Lena she was out of veto privileges. Of course, this meant that Alex solemnly announced they were doing the Chucky franchise, just to see the horrified look on her face. While Moira totally didn't understand why Alex laughed so hard and Mommy smacked her on the arm several times, it was good to see them having so much fun. 

"Pretending to be Hulk was fun!" Moira gushed and then deflated sadly. "But most of the superheroes are boys."

The women exchanged meaningful looks and Knight Manny came to her princess' rescue once more.

"Now, didn't you say that girls can be anything? And your daddy, who is a boy, agreed with you! There must be something we can do."

Tentatively, Lena spoke up. "Could we do a theme of all the big superheroes as women? Like an alternate universe? It would be a shame to not see you as the Hulk, darling. And Kara would make an excellent Thor, right?"

Immediately, Kara jumped up and posed dramatically, the suggestions and silliness cheering Moira right up.

"And don't you act like it's no big deal, Alex," Kara taunted and waggled a finger at her. "You love those movies!" Dropping her voice to a conspiratorial stage whisper, she swooped in to snuggle Moira. "She and our dad are big fans. Especially of Captain America."

"Mommy too!" Moira squealed excitedly and everyone knew that their fates were sealed.

Two days later, Lena and Moira were back, this time with a very large boutique bag… and a bottle of red wine for the task.

"We come bearing gifts!" she announced as Kara let them in and Alex looked up from the kitchen table with a blinding grin. Moira raced over to tackle-hug her, as doing so was generally allowed so long as Alex was sitting down.

"How are my favorite not-Kara people today?"

"We got costumes!" Moira nearly screamed in excitement. "We brought them right here to see!"

Smiling wryly, Lena set her huge bag down and dug around in it. "What, you thought I had Sam ask for your measurements merely to ensure you had proper east coast winter coats? I think not. Here."

Each of them were handed a bag; Moira had green, Kara red and Alex a nice blue. Each contained a set of sweatpants and hoodie sweatshirt very nicely silkscreened with the well-known motif of the character they were dressing up as. Alex cackled with glee at the adorable detail of little stuffed fabric wings stitched to her hoodie along with the iconic 'A'. Kara was delighted with the abbreviated red cape sewn to hers and Moira instantly pulled on her green shirt to stomp about and yell, "Hulk smash!" In true Thor fashion, Kara wrangled the mini to not actually smash anything while Lena took over dishing up their interrupted dinner. When she brought over Alex's plate, she received a raised eyebrow.

"And what about you? Hmm?"

For a moment, Lena almost held out. But there was no resisting that look and she sighed and unbuttoned her sweater to reveal a black t-shirt with the Iron Man arc rector stenciled over her sternum.

"This is a terrible use of a cliché."

"Are you kidding? This is a glorious use of a cliché!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, I have always been fascinated with what a well-trained dog can learn to do. It's truly amazing. And I don't even like dogs! Well, let me clarify, dogs are just fine, but I have zero desire to have one myself. I'm too much like them and they would get on my nerves. I am a dog personality raised by cats. 
> 
> All that said, I'd love to be one of those people with a little homestead and a few working dogs onboard for protection and the livestock. That would be very cool.


	9. Take a Chance On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hilarious jumble of conversation at the end was directly inspired by (and half stolen) from the wonderful post http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/176739255041/brotp-meme-lena-and-sam that I've been sitting on for MONTHS. It needed just the right spot and I got it here. :)
> 
> So, I really struggled with parts of this, and I feel like there's an awful lot of exposition here, but after so long, I just wanted it DONE. The scene at the end will make up for any perceived weaknesses and long waits. Enjoy!  
> PS: After my final read-through, I think I was being a bit tough on myself. Eh, it happens!
> 
> Also, I'm going to add more pictures and a bit of info about locations at the school over at my blog, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shatterpics

Things had been… weird since Halloween. Lena didn't have a better word for the simmering tension between herself and Alex.

It wasn't a bad tension, just… intense.

Then again, her whole life was weird now.

She was still barely on speaking terms with her mother, who remained coldly angry about the perceived betrayal of disobedience. Had Lena not made the friends she had, she probably would have crawled back and just done her best to fit in rather than do this alone.

But she was never alone now, unless she chose to be. And there were some days when that peace was a blissful respite, Moira kept out from underfoot periodically to give her mother a break. Not often, but enough to appreciate the chaos. Now, Moira was accustomed to Sam being as good as a second mom, but had also taken to the Danvers sisters as both playmates and mentors, occasionally even disciplinarians. 

Having them gone for an entire day not 48 hours before one of the larger school events was wrecking her nerves. And while Kara's cheerful liveliness was great fun to watch work its magic on Moira and Sam, what she really missed was the intense, easy comfort of Alex. Her sister might be pure sunshine, but Alex was a warm fire, soothing and with an exciting edge of danger.

And oh how she missed the heat…

 

\----

"Okay, maybe this had been a little ambitious after all. Shut up."

Unsurprisingly, Alex's weary complaint earned her a rude scoff and a poke on the forehead that barely got her to open her heavy eyes.

"You're as stubborn as the tiny hellbeast. Birds of a feather, the both of you," Maggie sassed, but barely took her eyes off the stage where their students were scattered about with members of the cast and crew hosting them for the day.

When Alex had gone to Sam looking for outing ideas for her students, she had wanted some real-world applications, but fun ones. Sure, she could take them to a college or public works, but that was boring. Something unexpected to show how science applied in the strangest places would make a deeper impression and encourage them to see the world more broadly. Drafting in Eve, the two of them had a shortlist inside the hour that left Alex blinking in shock.

Really, she was never going to get used to the sheer levels of influence this damn school really wielded. 

While the airport would have been fascinating, she felt it was too chaotic and potentially dangerous, not to mention the sheer distances involved with their tripod teacher. A day on a fishing boat was interesting, but not in the back half of November, thank you. Then Eve had made a few phonecalls that led them here.

And Alex would never deny that spending the day behind the scenes on one of the more successful Broadway shows had been a once in a lifetime excitement. But sprawled out in an exhausted heap on a hopefully clean patch of floor just made her wish she were home in her hot tub. She missed Dragon, who was going to be beside herself after a whole day without her pack, and Moira's happy chatter and the Ariases and Cat and Carter and… Lena.

In contrast to the drama of their first meeting, Lena had been the best of companions ever since. She was whip-smart, focused, driven and… and one of the most beautiful women Alex had nearly tripped over herself over.

When six o'clock finally rolled around, she was grateful as hell.

With a full bus and all bodies accounted for, they were quickly headed back to the school. Despite the babble of excited teenagers, Alex found herself sleeping nearly the entire drive.

"Don't you look comfy," Kara teased lightly as Alex snorted and blinked awake before wincing. "Uh oh, not so comfy?"

Crampy and sore, Alex did her best to shake it off. "I think I overdid it."

"Uh, yeah," Kara sassed. "We all did. If I'm this tired and sore, how the hell are you still even functional? Gonna start calling you Supergirl."

"Ha ha."

The great pool of light that was the campus winked amidst the trees, soon manifested in the familiar lines of the athletic center that loomed over the smaller buildings. As the bus nosed to a halt at the dining hall, Alex found herself grinning goofily at the familiar figures of Sam and Lena waiting there with a very excited Dragon. Despite wanting to fly to them, she waited for the herd of teenagers and their wranglers to shake the bus empty before she followed a wearily stretching Kara into the chilly night.

The teens were clustered around Sam and Lena, a babble of hyperactivity that barely hid their exhaustion. By the time the sisters limped over, the girls were being herded towards the living center and their awaiting beds. Warmed by the yells good night and plenty of thank yous for a really cool outing, Alex returned the sentiments and waved them off.

Then she found herself giving Dragon a quick pet and then falling into Lena's waiting embrace.

Oh, how good it felt to be held so close, warmed and coddled by those knockout curves, the hidden strength in Lena a loving vice around her ribs.

"Missed you," she murmured, too weary to fight it, and Lena just squeezed harder.

"Missed you too. You look like you could use an extravagant snack, a stiff drink and your hot tub. Possibly all at once."

The soft indulgence of Lena's voice was as seductive as the suggestions themselves. "Uuuuuugh," Alex groaned and gave her a last squeeze before leaning back. "You're the best. I could just kiss you."

It wasn't meant to be a loaded comment, just Alex at her filterless, flirty best, but it was out there now, Lena pinking and her eyes evasive. "Yes, well--"

So caught up in that moment of 'what if', Alex took a moment to even realize… it had started to rain. When she raised her head to blink at the dark sky, a fat drop plinked into her eye and she cursed even as the watery warning turned into a sudden deluge.

They were all laughing like hyenas and soaked to the bone in the couple hundred feet to the carriage house and safety. While Kara fiddled at the stubborn door while distracted with a flirty Sam, Alex and Lena huddled under the eaves of the greatly enlarged porch.

"Wanna join me in the hot tub?" Alex found herself asking with all the grace of a jack-knifing tractor trailer, but Lena only smiled at her wincing.

"Normally, I would be all over that action, but I should get back to the girls. Ruby is an excellent babysitter, but she's still only ten."

Reaching up, Lena brushed back the unkempt tendrils of Alex's longer hair where it straggled down from the crown of her head. With green eyes gone shadowy in the night, she watched her own hand trace the calligraphy of shape along Alex's skin, the curve of her cheekbone and chin, nearly brushing her lower lip.

Alex was enchanted, leaning in as iron to a magnet, and for an insane moment it was just the two of them in all the universe. Then they were close enough to feel the heat of their mixed breathing cutting though the cold and Alex was utterly unsure if she felt Lena's touch on her lips, or just the rain on her face.

Then Lena was stepping away and Alex was blinking back to the moment, unconsciously resettling her weight to half reach out with one hand, the crutch dangling from its cuff. Lena gave her fingers a gentle squeeze but slipped away like a phantom, her fae smile a confusing mix of coy and shy.

"Raincheck?" Lena asked in a whisper over the breeze and was gone, leaving Alex at a complete loss for words… and the phantom sensation of a soft kiss that may or may not have happened.

 

\----

Giddy with herself, Lena skipped across the rainy campus to the old English-style cottage and conservatory she had been sharing with Sam and the girls. They were placated with hugs and a snack and The Emperor's New Groove cued up in the entertainment suite.

When morning rolled around and Lena found herself squashed beneath Moira and Ruby's weight, she vowed to give Sam hell for not coming home and waking them to go their beds. After all, what were sisters for? Once the girls were scrubbed and sleepily poured into their school uniforms before being sent away with their drivers, Lena hurried to get herself presentable and off to the administrative area of her beloved school.

When Sam stumbled in nearly half an hour late and wearing a shirt definitely not her own, Lena gave her a long look that promised copious teasing at the first opportunity. 

"Good to see you, Sam," Cat greeted her brightly. "Thank you for checking in on the Danvers this morning and helping me convince Alex to take a sick day. Poor dear wore herself out yesterday and that cold soak didn't help."

Pleased with herself, Cat moved off to speak with Eve and Lena leaned back in her chair to eye her dearest friend speculatively. "Did the boss catch you on the walk of shame?"

"Shut it, Lena."

Lena laughed long and hard over the normally unflappable Sam's disarray.

It hardly surprised Lena how much she missed seeing Alex during the day. Even with the nervous, excited, anticipatory fear of that near-kiss in the pouring rain a huge unknown hanging over her head.

Maggie had agreed to sit in on Alex's classes, though she had her soccer team final period. So Lena offered to cover. It was no hardship, though by that time, the girls were so restless to get to final set up for the following day it was all they could do to keep their butts in their seats.

Cultural Harmony Day had started years ago in an effort to make Thanksgiving more all-encompassing to the melting pot that was the USA. Everyone could participate as much as they liked, the event covering food and games and artistic expression of all kinds.

While Lena was disappointed that she had unable to sneak off and see Alex, there was just too much to do. It was a shame too, because she was playful in the texts they swapped back and forth well into the evening.

_How are you doing?_

_Booooored!_

_Lol. Is Kara tired of entertaining you already?_

_Kara is playing distracted kissyface with YOUR sister. Gross!_

_Oh dear. Sam is lucky Jack agreed to take both of the girls tonight. She owes me for ducking out AGAIN though._

_Get her! They've reduced me to immature gagging noises at the twitterpated flirting. And they better keep it PG rated in that kitchen._

_Seriously though, are you good?_

_Ha! My phone did not know twitterpated. It does now! And, seriously, yes. My grandmother's in town for tomorrow and Thanksgiving and we're having a quiet night in. At least Kara will behave herself now!_

_That sounds lovely. Give Sam hell for me!_

_With pleasure!_

The empty house was too quiet and several times Lena almost gave into the temptation of looking for company at the Danvers apartment. She finally made a compromise in visiting the little pool in the conservatory to warm up and listen to the rain on the glass. A rattle of sound startled her until Sam's voice carried over the hum of machinery.

"Lena? Are you still up?"

"In the pool, Romeo!"

"That sounds amazing. Gimme five!"

It felt like a very normal night and Lena knew she could wait Sam out. Sure enough, a few quiet minutes passed before she sighed explosively and started talking. "Much as I hate to give up a free night, it seemed weird with her grandmother in the next room. Shame too." Abruptly, Sam's expression went sly and Lena knew the tables were being turned on her. "You put quite a smile on the other sister's face yourself, hot stuff!"

"I hardly think my unrequited crush compares to your swinging from the rafters with Danvers junior, Samantha."

There was a thread of real nerves beneath the tease and there was no way Sam missed it. For a moment she simply stared at her sister in all but genes, completely nonplussed.

"Unrequited? Seriously? You cannot possibly be unaware that Alexandra Danvers is not every bit as interested in you as you are in her. Honestly, Lena."

The clutch of hope and fear and want around heart and throat left Lena without words for long moments, her fingers playing with the rippling surface of the water.

"Is it weird? You, me, them?"

Sam's smile was pure adoration. "Maybe. But they're charming as hell, so who are we to argue?"

 

\----

The next day was all the color and chaos of a food fair crossed with a school talent show. The students of Luthor Fields were just as driven and extra as the family that gave the school its name and the level of craftsmanship was actually really impressive.

The entire great room nestled between the four wings of the outrageous complex of living and working spaces was crowded with booths and stages and hundreds of chairs. It smelled amazing, like a country fair at the crossroads of dozens of cultures. Still feeling a little weary and chilled from her sick day, Alex had let herself be pressed into her wheelchair and tucked in with toasty layers of fleece. After all, how could she say no to her only living grandparent?

They were all packed to nearly full with all sorts of tasty goodies and had enjoyed several songs, dances and stories from a variety of world cultures when a familiar squeal alerted Alex to brace herself. A moment later, a Moira-shaped cannonball rocked her back into Kara's secure presence at the wheelchair's handlebars.

"Manny!"

"My liege!"

As was common, Ruby was hot on her heels, wrapping her larger self around both sisters to squeeze hard. It took them a moment to notice that there were guests with their familiar favorites and they froze in the manner of children nervous around strangers.

"It's okay guys," Alex reassured, touched at how Moira huddled against her and Ruby went from stiff to trusting in her encircling arm. "This is more of mine and Kara's family, here for the day and for Thanksgiving tomorrow."

Lena and Sam had finally zeroed in on their wayward daughters, relieved to find them with the trusted sisters and curious at how they stared at the trio of older adults none of them knew.

"These are our parents," Alex explained of the middle-aged pair, an attractive blonde who had clearly passed her looks to Kara and a big, dark-haired man with a warm grin that Alex clearly favored. "That's our mom, Eliza, and our dad, Jeremiah. And the other pretty lady? That's our _obasan_."

The four Arias-Luthors looked from Alex to the smiling Asian woman who looked to be perhaps in her fifties, dressed in an elegant wrap of beautiful tropical print.

"What's _obasan_?" Ruby asked curiously and the newcomers grinned ever more warmly.

"You want to field this?" Alex asked mischievously and the girls marveled at how the older woman stroked her head so affectionately.

"My name is Kiyoko Danvers," the pretty Asian lady said in a faintly accented voice. " _Obasan_ is the Japanese word for grandmother. You two are clearly Moira and Ruby. My granddaughters have hardly stopped talking about you both! Not to mention your lovely mothers."

"What is Japanese?" Moira asked, completely intrigued with this lady who touched her knight so lovingly. 

"It means the people who live on the island of Japan, which is very far away. Though I grew up on a different island called Hawaii, as did Jeremiah."

Moira lit up with delight. "You are like Gramma Anita and Grampa Rahoul! They are from an island called London but are from another place called India! And they talk a little funny too! Yay!" Alex 'oof'ed a little as the child stood up on her thighs to get a better look at Kiyoko, her dark gaze intense. "They don't look an awful lot like you." She gave Eliza and Jeremiah a hard stare as well, before glaring accusingly down at Alex. "No one looks like you. I think you are making that up."

Having never completely gotten used to her wild girl, Lena wanted to snatch her away and apologize to these strangers, but they only laughed kindly.

"That's all right, dear girl, your Aunt Sam didn't believe it either," Kiyoko reassured Moira.

"I'm pretty sure I said something inelegant," Sam laughed as she tucked herself against Kara's side, "like, 'there's no way you have granddaughters in their twenties!'"

Jack arrived then and Lena was ever so grateful to let her more gregarious ex take over their energetic daughter.

"Mo, stop bouncing on poor Alex. It's not a chariot meant for two."

Between Sam, Jack and Moira, Lena could take a moment to approach the Danvers sisters for a more decorous greeting. Kara got a quick one-armed hug, but Lena was too shy to do more than smile and blush at Alex. The near-kiss in the rain lingered strong in her mind, reinforced by Sam's encouragement and now, Alex's warm regard.

She wasn't the only one remembering and wanting.

While Moira babbled happily at her new friends, Lena fell in beside the wheelchair.

"Did you and the clan want to join us for dinner tonight?" Alex asked gently, easily seeing how jumpy Lena was.

"Oh, you have no idea how I want to say yes, but my father really wants to see us since Mom is dragging him off to the city tomorrow. I've hardly seen him since we moved out."

The smile deepened and there was an intimacy to Alex's tone that gave Lena a thrill from top to toes.

"A raincheck then."

She'd lingered to watch the kitchen-hapless Danvers sisters do their best to assist their grandmother in preparing a few fusion Asian-Hawaiian dishes. Though at least a few of Regina's skills had gotten through their thick skulls and the delicacies were tasty. Being a confirmed fish-hater, Moira squirmed away from all but a luscious mango salad that she inhaled even with the wispy shreds of Hawaiian chili pepper sprinkled in.

"I guess I'll have to see about perhaps making more of that for tomorrow!" Obasan laughed as the youngest Luthors made their farewells and reluctantly left the festivities. It was only a short drive off of the school grounds and around the large turtleback of hill to the north where the more modern Luthor estate lay. Past the gates and the lush grounds, the car wound until they came to their destination. For long moments, the car idled on the driveway's cobblestones and Lena merely looked on through new eyes.

In the nearly six weeks since Lena had unceremoniously uprooted herself from the mansion, the structure had ceased to feel like home.

Maybe it never really had.

Uncharacteristically quiet, Moira didn't squirm to be released from her safety belt bondage and held tightly to her mother's hand as they walked to the grandiose door. The entry hall looked no different, pristine and chic… and nearly lifeless. Shoes clicking discordantly, mother and daughter passed through the mansion, looking about as though it were a museum they'd never seen before. And really, that's what it was, a showpiece of wealth and status… of expectation.

Lena found herself unsurprised when Moira set her heels and jerked them both to a halt. Her obstinate expression had an edge of panic and Lena knelt to pet her reassuringly.

"Sweetie, we're only here to visit Grampa, because he misses us. Then we're going to go home to Sam and Ruby and tomorrow, we're going to have a lovely day with your knight and Squire Kara and a lot of other people who need a big family sometimes. Okay?"

It was exactly what the child needed to hear and she sniffled and nodded, willing then to be drawn into a hug and be carried away to see her doting grandfather.

 

\----

Alex had always had a complicated relationship with her mother. Getting blown up had not simplified things. At all. 

In short, the hovering still set her nerves on edge.

It had taken real effort to not do more than imbibe a glass of wine at the close of Cultural Appreciation Day, and she knew that Thanksgiving would have her wanting to hit the heard stuff to get through.

Oh, Kara and Dad always did their best to keep the peace, but Alex woke long before dawn to pack up some things in Dragon's cart and sneak out. Soon enough her phone would be blowing up and she would explain herself only as much as she saw fit.

To her amusement, the dining hall was empty save for a welcome flashback. Just as they had been months ago, Regina and Mary-Margaret were at their usual table at the glass wall. There was the remains of a light breakfast amidst a jumble of food prep including a welcome carafe of coffee.

After they traded greetings, it turned out Regina had a… complicated mother as well and the trio of them immediately pulled up stakes to retreat to the rear of the kitchen. There was a backroom there, past a huge prep space, where a large roll up door and massive walk in refrigerator and freezer loomed over an employee area. There Alex relaxed, happily splitting her time between a few work things and helping out her friends. 

But it had always been a temporary reprieve and by the time her first two-hour alarm had buzzed her, noise was picking up out in the dining hall. The open kitchen would be filling up and the rising scents of good things cooking was becoming an olfactory symphony to make every stomach growl. 

The half dozen ten-person tables left set up for those that stayed looked almost comical in the vast dining hall. So Alex randomly chose a seat and unbuckled Dragon from the cart. After taking a pit stop in the bathroom, they headed out, Alex laughing at the antics of her charming canine companion. 

If Thanksgiving Day preparation for a family was insane, the task of feeding nearly sixty was utter madness. Still, it was fun in its own way. The girls staying on campus helped out, rumpused about the open space in the dining hall and even set up a karaoke machine for entertainment. They wound Dragon up until the dog was panting and retreated to her human to rest. As someone had kindly dragged up one of the comfy lounge chairs from the botanical house, Alex indulged Dragon and let her sprawl out down her legs, gold head on her belly for easy petting. 

Kiyoko found her like that, one strong hand rubbing the sleeping dog's ears, the other holding up a tablet. Earthy dark eyes so like her father's scanned the device busily, that expressive mouth tipping up into a smile.

"Hey there, smart girl," she greeted and Alex's attention flickered over and instantly warmed.

" _Konichi-wah, Obasan_ ," Alex said brightly and her grandmother's smile deepened. The girls might not speak her first tongue fluently, but they each had a good grasp on the basics and she liked that.

There were a couple of chairs scattered messily near Alex's lounge chair and Kiyoko sat in one to brush a loving hand over the reddish brown hair cut as wild as the grown child bearing it.

"You look comfortable, but maybe a bit lonely?"

"No, I'm good. The quiet is welcome, frankly. I have a gaggle of students, not all just my own believe it or not, who are terrific about helping me out without being a pain about it. There's a few of them here and they have no problems drafting in other if need be. Hence the comfy chair."

"You really love this, don't you?"

There was a new warmth in that familiar smile. "I really do! At first it was just a way to reboot my life, but I really love teaching, in seeing these girls grow and change in front of my eyes. And they're so damn smart and driven and clever. I've been looking over some extra credit proposals and some of this stuff would blow away professors at any Pac-12 or Ivy league schools. Speak of the devil, here's my protégé."

Sure enough, Trini was stalking over with all the aggressive attitude that offset her tiny stature. But her expression was shy and the fists jammed in her jacket pockets flapped nervously against her belly.

"Hey Prof. Umm, your alarm is due and I wanted to know if you'd like me to run Dragon around?"

In checking her watch's timer, Alex grinned. "You're right. Am I that predictable?"

A sly grin danced over Trini's baby-face. "Only your alarm."

Laughing, Alex shooed off a drowsy Dragon and toddled off to the bathroom. Kiyoko watched the lopsided gait of the prosthetic leg and the single bracing crutch, mourned for her extraordinary grandchild and celebrated just how amazing she truly was. 

"Is she doing okay?" Eliza unexpectedly asked, her voice resigned and fretful all at once. Some lessons were still taking time to sink in, but Eliza was trying harder now to not stifle the wild spark she had never truly understood. 

"She's doing great."

And Kiyoko meant it with all her heart.

 

\----

Exactly in keeping with her chaotic nature, Moira slept to an insanely late hour. This meant of course, that Lena followed suit, jerking awake sore, drowsy and completely bamboozled for long moments. It was already well past when the winter sun was warming the land, her clock reading 9:43.

So much for an early start!

Moira woke bleary and ravenous, squeaking the kitchen chair's feet against the floor while she danced with impatience for her scrambled eggs. While she plowed through her breakfast like a pod of dolphins on a school of mackerel, Lena took in much-needed coffee and her own meal. Then it was a mutual shower and the shenanigans and giggling that went along with that. Moira was more than ready to go, hyper-fueled with the extra sleep and squirming away from being dressed warmly. Eventually, they were both ready to go and out in the soggy, cold Thanksgiving day. 

Hyper as a warmed molecule of air, Moira raced around the great swathes of lawn that separated the dining hall from the old Luthor Manor. Miraculously, she managed to stay on her feet and not roll around like a puppy in the wet grass, though Lena suspected she would need to change out wet shoes at their destination. 

The dining hall was a happy babble of activity that Moira threw herself into with an abandon that made her mother smile wistfully. Picking up the trail of hastily-shed winter clothes, she found the child exactly where she was expected.

Clinging to a delighted Alex. 

Kara hip-checked Sam and jerked her chin over where Lena was clearly unaware of the utterly lovesick look on her face. After fawning over Moira for a moment, Alex looked up and that that telling expression was echoed.

"Idiots," Sam sighed affectionately but there was no time to play matchmaker. Feeding nearly sixty people was no small thing, even with everyone chipping in.

Striding over to join her girls, Lena stroked Moira's dark head and smiled at Alex. "I knew I'd find her with you, Sir Manny."

"Ah, my dowager princess, welcome."

There was something in the soft words that set Lena's heart to racing and her cheeks to blush even as she scoffed at Alex. "There's no such thing, you goof. And you didn't even use the term correctly."

Far from offended, Alex just smiled all the more warmly.

There was no time for chatting, Moira escaping to go bother the rumpusing teens while Lena sat beside Alex and got to work helping with the coming meal. It was like nothing Lena had experienced, to be so hands on. Some of the dishes were mystifying and certainly not part of a traditional Normal Rockwell Thanksgiving. Moira was just as suspicious of the blobs of sticky rice and their seaweed diapers that Alex made neatly and quickly. With much smiling and flirting she got mother and daughter to try a bite and chuckled smugly as they both turned into sharks. Lena let herself be talked into something made with slivers of smoked eel and a bouquet of beautifully prepared vegetables. Moira glowered suspiciously at Alex's attempts to get her to try it.

"No! I don't like fish!"

"Aw, but you'll make me and _Obasan_ make puppy eyes at you."

"No!"

Thankfully, Alex proved to be intuitive once again and didn't press the youngster into a tantrum. She did 'mmmmm' over the bite somewhat comically though. It took real effort on Lena's part to not laugh at the show, Alex hamming it up and Moira curious despite her obstinacy. Thankfully, their feast was ready by lunchtime and the crowd scattered to the ring of tables or to the kitchen for serving. Lena was delighted to see the procession of golden-brown birds with their crispy-cooked skins.

"They're a heritage breed we raise out at the farm just for this holiday and for their eggs which are used to keep their numbers up in various flocks around the country."

There was every trapping of the holiday and many more besides. Some dishes were brought out to each table and others off to the side to be taken up banquet-style. The crowd had done their best to not get too wild in quantity, but still allow everyone at least a good scoop of everything. Lena was sweetly amused at watching Alex care for her daughter, explaining what strange dishes were and chopping up things the gaining-on-four year old couldn't manage easily.

She was a natural and it tangled up Lena's heartstrings as it always did. Particularly when Alex looked at her with beseeching eyes and said, "I'm not overstepping am I?"

"No, not at all. You're doing great."

And the distance between them shrank all the more.

If only they could see it.

 

\----

Eventually the leftovers were stashed away where they could be gotten into later and the crowd began to break down. The students had things planned and the families wanted time in their smaller units. Alex found her favorite ducklings ensuring that Dragon was snug in her work coat and harness, a doggie scarf around her ears in deference to the cold. Unsurprisingly, Kim had elected to stay when Trini found there wasn't a way to get home for Thanksgiving and Christmas both. They didn't even squirm at being gripped tightly to their favorite teacher, clinging hard for long moments. She pet both their heads and reassured them before seeing them off with a smile and wave.

Like the teenagers, Lena tried to politely beg off, but was swept up in the swell of blended family that was the Danvers-Arias-Luthor mix. The day continued to be a hodgepodge of games, conversation, food and family. At the carriage house apartment they added in some crafts to keep the two kids occupied, and a selection of movies the girls knew they were allowed to access any time.

Inevitably, the excitement got to Moira, who broke apart into a screaming meltdown that left Alex looking panicked where she was trapped by the clingy child. Lena sat beside them, provided calm and caresses and murmured endearments until Moira weakly squirmed over to fall asleep in her mother's arms, feet still propped on Alex's lap.

"She's fine," Lena reassured Alex. "Just a bit too much excitement. See, she's asleep already. A little nap and she'll be back to her feisty self."

Alex could feel herself fall a little bit more in love with them both.

Even after a nap, Moira remained quiet and clingy, mostly fine with watching movies. She was delighted with the illicit treat of eating her dinner right on the couch, snug between her two favorite people in the room. While the elder three Danvers missed spending more time with the sisters, they could only marvel at how each interacted with the single mothers and their children. After eating, Kara stood shoulder to shoulder with her grandmother, doing dishes.

"Don't worry, _Obasan_. If those idiots haven't figured it out within the next few days--"

"A week, tops," Sam interjected and Kara laughed.

"Tops. If they haven't figured it out, we're putting mistletoe everywhere."

"Everywhere," Ruby muttered darkly and the adults cracked up.

 

\----

No matter how lovely the day, it had to come to a close eventually. Kiyoko was the first to retreat to the newly-prepared guest room and Jack showed Jeremiah and Eliza to their borrowed room in the living complex nearby on his way out. Ruby and Moira were passed out in Alex's bed and suddenly it was just the two sets of sisters in a comfortable quiet. 

Kara silently went and dug out a bottle of nice red and some glasses for them to just chill over.

"Thank you," Sam eventually said into the quiet, her voice low and vulnerable. "This was a wonderful day. For me and Ruby both, to have another family, y'know?"

She leaned into the arm Kara had wrapped around her shoulders, gripping close to press a kiss to her head. Sam chuckled wetly as Alex snaked out her lone foot to tickle agile toes against her knee.

"That goes for me as well," Lena added in just as softly. "I've never had a Thanksgiving so warm and welcoming before. As much as I miss my parents, this felt ever so much more homey."

Alex bumped shoulders with her and they grinned shyly at one another. Kara and Sam just looked at each other in mutual loving exasperation. 

Halfway through their second glasses, the four of them were in fine spirits, cracking up over a sisterly exploit involving itchy seed pods that grew in California and the neighbor's jerk dog.

"Yeah, that backfired spectacularly and Kara cried and we were both an itchy mess, as was Mom when she went to get our clothes washed. I'm still fairly certain that Dad found it all hilarious, though he was quite stern at the time."

Kara nodded along and took a moment to laugh herself out before eyeballing Sam and Lena speculatively. "Okay, you two have been best friends since you were kids. Who steals french fries off the other’s plate?"

Instantly, Lena gave Sam a dirty look and then pasted on a look of sweet innocence. Sam just cracked up and crowed, "Lena never orders french fries, please. She just steals them from me. What a butthead. All that money and she has to steal from her less-wealthy friend."

Lena just gave her the driest look at the maundering on. That was invitation enough for Alex to get in on the teasing.

"Who jokingly moves in for the kiss when someone asks if you’re a couple?"

"Samantha!" Lena yelled and her bestie looked innocent except for the evil smirk playing around her mouth. She completely ignored the playful shove Lena tried to unbalance her with. "This monster has humiliated me on many an occasion."

"And who had to bail you out of jail, hmmm?" Sam drawled and Lena blushed so red she looked sunburned.

"Just because you never get caught," Lena muttered and then sighed dramatically. "It's true though, and she gloated for months about it."

"Years," Sam laughed. "Hey Lena, remember that time you got arrested?"

"Hey Sam, remember that time I fired you?"

Looking mockingly aghast, Sam pressed a hand to her chest. "Me? Your dearest friend in all the world? The nerve!"

"I am still your boss, Samantha!"

With a dexterous grab, Kara managed to save both of their wineglasses and mockingly berated them for acting like children. Which left Alex time to ask another question. "Who starts and who wins the pillow fights?"

Sam didn't let Lena answer, merely whacked her one with a pillow to send the group into gales of laughter.

"Who shamelessly cheats at games by reaching over to cover the other's eyes?"

Lena just crossed her arms and stared wryly at her best friend, who sure enough, reached over to cover her eyes and get swatted at, all the while mockingly protesting. "I would never! I am a mother, thank-you-very-much, and would never set such a terrible example for my daughter!"

"Yes you would," Ruby mumbled as she carefully closed the door of the master bedroom behind herself and wandered over, zombie-like. Sam flushed lightly at being caught at naughtiness, but it faded as Ruby fell into her like a sleepy leech. 

"You’re grounded forever," Sam teased gently and Ruby snorted with admirable sarcasm.

"I’ll adopt you," Lena said readily and Ruby smiled without opening her eyes. "It’s a tradition, you see. My darling niece gets sassy because her mother is a brat, and I offer to adopt the poor little orphan."

"Awwww!" The Danvers sisters chorused and Alex jumped back in.

"Who calls dibs on the top bunk?"

Lena snorted somewhat rudely at that. "Neither. I've never understood the appeal and Sam is too athletic a sleeper and would fall off and land on her head. Ruby can have it."

"Whoo hoo," Ruby cheered wearily.

After a quick break for snacks and bathroom usage, Alex decided that she had to take a wild chance and her question almost hid the thread of seriousness.

Almost.

"Who gives the other advice or comfort about dating issues?"

The best friends looked at one another with notable sheepishness while still completely amused with the whole thing. Finally Lena sighed dramatically and said, "I'm afraid we're both complete idiots at it. My mother was always of the mind of, 'we don't have friends, we have minions', but Sam would have none of that."

"And knocked up before I was sixteen," Sam said depreciatingly and smooched Ruby's head when she made an objecting noise. "No regrets, sweetheart. Sleep now."

"Trust is no easy thing."

Alex didn't know if she was encouraged or not by Lena's soft statement.

No one noticed Ruby's smile deepening, her eyes still closed, so her mischievous voice dropping into the moment of quiet took them all by surprise. 

"Who says, 'your pants would look better on their floor' to the other's crush?" She squinted a pointed look at Alex, who visibly startled. "'Cause I totally would."

Lena only saw the way Alex looked a bit like a deer in the headlights and suddenly felt the room was closing around her. With a muttered excuse, she was gone, grabbing her coat to escape into the cold night and catch her breath. Had she been wrong all this time? God knows she had no clue what she was doing, clumsily flirting with the fascinating Alex, wanting so badly…

Even over a breeze that whirled about the tiny flecks of snow in the air, she recognized the squeak-click of the aluminum crutches. She wanted to stiffen against the gentle tug at her arm, but she was so tired of fighting what she felt for this woman. Without a word, Alex balanced herself carefully before unslinging one of her scarves to tuck it warmly around Lena's head and neck.

Falling into the solidness of her felt as natural as breathing, Lena nosing into the edges of the heavy hood of the sweatshirt and nearly pressing into Alex's neck.

"I like you," she breathed and couldn't quite contain her wince. But there was no mockery to Alex, who merely squeezed tighter and nuzzled Lena's dark hair, starred with snow.

"I like you too."

With someone else, the ambiguity in those exchanged words would have induced the terror of the unknown. But their connection barely needed words, merely a bit of confirmation. It was a gift.

Lena was pretty sure she moved first, leaning in, but chickening out at the last second. Opening her eyes, she saw the glitter of Alex's eyes hidden away in her hood before she covered the small distance, pressing her cold lips to Lena's.

It was quick, awkward and nervous. Lena loved it, drew in Alex's nervous inhale, and chased that soft mouth in its retreat. The door was open now, the loving touch welcome as they kissed again, arms tightening in their embrace to welcome the heat of the other.

For all the wanting and fantasizing, the soft heat of their kisses was all the better in the feeling of completion. And ebb and flow of feeling, their lips spoke a new language between them, one of heat and want and connection. A happy little hum of need deep in Lena's chest, a quiet, high-pitching note of want in Alex's throat, brought them closer, closer.

"I like you," Lena breathed out again, voice gone dreamy and low. There was no trace of mockery in Alex's soft chuckle as she mouthed the plush curve of that enticing lower lip.

"I like you too. Think we could do something about that?"

"Yes," Lena whispered and kissed her again, the two of them surrounded by the magic of quietly falling snow and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months ago, in building this idea with my much-missed collaborator (miss you Geekystorytelling!) I remembered that Dean Cain is half-Japanese and instantly wanted to build that into the Danvers family. So I went searching and honestly I can't remember where I found this lovely lady, actress/singer Melody Miyuki Ishikawa. In my head, the first one was around the time Jeremiah and Eliza were married and the second pic is her as a young woman. What I love about her facial features is that, if you squint just a tiny bit and imagine Jeremiah standing beside her with his daughters… you can actually see a faint resemblance.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Eeek! It wasn't until after I posted the last chapter that I realized I'd forgotten to post a pic of the adorable Dragon!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


	10. Melt Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it turns out this 'short' intro to their proper bonding blew up to more than 3400 words. Sigh. I love my muses, but it really is like herding cats. Though I can't complain as the musely well has been a bit hit or miss for a very long time and I kicked this entire chapter out in less than a day and a half. That said, never fear, the bulk of the first half of some delicious bonding is mostly done and shall be along shortly! Until then, enjoy some lovely fluff.
> 
> Eeek! It wasn't until after I posted the last chapter that I realized I'd forgotten to post a pic of the adorable Dragon!

It turned out that dating didn't change thing much at all.

Except for the wonderful bonus of an uptick in physical affections… and a couple loaded conversations with Moira. Their first date was a nice drive down to Sleepy Hollow for dinner and a casual walking tour. It had been an easy choice once Lena found out Alex was a horror movie fan.

Then they had braced themselves to explain the changes to Moira. She was both very grown up about the whole thing, and nervous that things would change. Alex instantly made their second date a family outing, and Lena just about melted on the spot.

There had been some awkwardness with Moira being jealous of their attentions on one another and not her, but that had mellowed with time. After a few tantrums, lots of talking, and assurances that she was still adored by both women, of course.

Now she gleefully joined in on the gagging noises at catching them kissing and being cute. For which Kara received many a glare for. Revenge was theirs as Moira joined Ruby in taunting Sam and Kara when given a chance.

In three months, neither Alex nor Lena could imagine their lives without the other in it.

In three weeks, they felt like forever.

 

\---

(December 13)

It annoyed Alex to lose her last weekend before winter break with her girls, but she had to get the bulk of her second quarter business done before she could ship out for California. And that was only a week away!

And she hadn't quite figured out how to tell Mo that.

Right on cue, there was a racket of sound in the classrooms outside her office and Moira's terrible stage whisper carried easily to Alex's ears.

"Shhhh, Mommy! Or Manny will hear us!"

The child got such a kick out of surprising Alex that she played along regularly. It made up for the naturally boisterous Moira having to be careful of Alex's limited mobility. Smiling to herself, Alex kept her attention on her computer, the pressing tasks already feeling lighter in the presence of her loved ones, even as she knew she'd be getting nothing else done tonight. Dragon, adorably useless as a guard dog, remained obliviously asleep on the couch.

As there was no way to sneak any further than the doorway due to the configuration of the office, Alex let Moira get a few feet in before jumping and gasping dramatically.

"Mo! What are you doing here?"

Giggling, the girl flew at her into one of the full-body, crushing hugs that Alex adored. "I s'prised you again! Yay! Mommy says you prob'ly didn't eat dinner, so we brought you some!"

Lena stepped in to exchange sappy smiles with Alex and hold out a warming box.

"My heroes," Alex said without hesitation.

After dispensing kisses, Alex worked on filling her empty belly while Moira rambled on and tormented a drowsy Dragon. Eventually they decided that racing up and down the little-used steps that led to back areas of the old castle were more fun than the boring grownups. Which worked out for more intimate kisses to be exchanged, Lena perched lightly in Alex's lap.

Much of Moira's babbling on was just her way, but Alex did catch a very coherent, "and I will be FOUR! And Mommy will be whatever old is."

That made Lena splutter into the kissing and lean back to say wryly, "twenty-four and all washed up." 

Alex chuckled with her before asking, "the fifteenth I think I remember? And yours is the seventeen."

"I admit that at the time, I was sort of hoping she'd hold off for two more days, but nope! When the monster wanted out, she wanted _out_!"

Before the thought was even registering to Alex's conscious mind, it was falling out of her mouth.

"Do you think your dad will kill me if I invite you to California? Hell, he can come along too if he wants. Even your grouchy Mom! We could leave Midvale a few days early and go to Los Angeles. Because do you know what is in Los Angeles? Disneyland. I haven't been since I was a teen and, god, it would be amazing to see Moira at Disneyland. Right?"

The breathless ramble spluttered out, Alex staring at Lena's taken aback expression, hers almost terrified.

"You… you want me to come with you to Christmas?" Lena asked tentatively and Alex answered without the slightest hesitancy.

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I'd miss you and the monster horribly. Hell, I feel like I should have asked on Thanksgiving, before we even became and us, because my family adored you two. Sam and Ruby should come too, make it a big deal."

Since that first kiss in the snow weeks ago, they had kissed a lot. But Alex was unprepared for the ravaging soul-kiss that left her breathless and, frankly, horny as hell. There was something so intense to be almost scary in Lena's green eyes when she let up, nipping at her swollen lower lip.

"Yes, you wonderful thing, we'd be delighted to join you."

It had taken a little explaining and a few videos online to get Moira excited, but Ruby had screamed like an idiot the instant Alex brought it up. It was a good thing both she and Sam lunged in for a hug, or Alex would have gone down like a felled tree.

"And tell Jess to come along unless she has plans!" Alex shouted after them as they raced to jump on Kara and get on the search for plane tickets.

 

\----

The change in plans had everyone in a tizzy that stretched over the whole weekend, and while the Danvers sisters were on the outskirts of it, they missed their girlfriends.

Monday night rolled around and once again, Alex was in her office and hungry. And once again, Lena arrived to feed her, only this time she was monster-less and talking animatedly on her phone.

"Dad, I realize that, but it will be fun! Of course you can use the company jet. In fact, doesn't Bruce owe you a couple favors? Well, at least you'll have a good pilot, right? Okay, we'll go through San Francisco first to drop off--."

Swallowing her mouthful of hot sandwich, Alex gestured for Lena's attention.

"Hang on a second, Dad."

"I have a better idea. Let's just all go to Los Angeles. My folks will be disappointed we're not at home, but being together is more important."

Clearly delighted, Lena kissed her hard and swift, before turning her attention to her phone once more.

"Tell you what, Dad, let's simplify this."

While Lena hashed out her end of things, Alex got on her own phone and fired off the new plans to her folks. Most of the sandwich was gone before Alex felt arms twine around her neck and shoulders from behind, Lena nuzzling her ear.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Well, you're welcome, of course, but for what?"

Slipping around the chair, Lena took her favorite spot and stroked Alex's hair while she stared lovingly into brown eyes.

"For altering your plans around us."

Oh, that sweet smile could melt an iceberg.

"Lena, babe, you're a part of my life now. Of course I'm going to shuffle things around to include you and Mo. Even if my mother--"

Abruptly, her phone started warbling urgently and Alex's wry look spoke volumes.

"Give me a quick kiss and let me up, babe. This is going to take awhile." Picking up the phone, Alex keyed it and said, "hey Mom."

With the major hurtles jumped, plans fell into place.

Alex let the others handle it as she was up to her eyebrows in work. Between the regular workload, some student dramas and general holiday mayhem, it was suddenly Thursday and she was seeing off her last class to their winter break. She'd only been at her desk for a few minutes when Lucy's voice bellowed from the basement hall outside the old kitchen and scullery. 

"You ready yet, California girl? Chop, chop!"

Alex hesitated, looking around her workspace and seeing what felt like too many unfinished tasks. But there was nothing that couldn't wait until after the new year and returning to this quiet, solid corner of the hundred-year-old English castle she had grown to love.

"Come saddle up the Dragon and I'll get my shit together!"

A moment later, Lucy strode in with a smirk. "Danvers, since when do you have your shit together?"

"Ha ha, smartass. More work, less sass!"

Dragon was harnessed up to her little cart and Alex's things stashed in waterproof bags and tucked into the steel basket. A warm dog coat and hood was added and the two humans bundled up as well. Needing to stretch out her muscles, Alex opted for the stairs, Dragon bumping the cart along behind her on its large wheels. Neither of them noticed anything amiss until they exited the castle and found quite a few students clustered at the great glass face that separated the great room from the outside world.

Which was a wall of whirling white.

"Well shit," Lucy said calmly while Alex stared in something akin to horror. Knowing that snowstorms were going to be a part of her new life in New York and seeing one raging beyond the strong glass was something altogether different. Thankfully, the open areas between the living area and the dining hall had been designed with such dramas in mind and there were already several large buses and a collection of school electric carts with their noses nearly touching the glass. Drivers were trooping in to pick up their human cargo, one breaking off to reveal Kara under her gear for the frigid north. Her blue eyes were bright and a little wild.

"Man, it is nuts out there. Sam seems to think everything is fine, but I don't think that storm that's been threatening for three days is going to miss us after all."

There was no denying the jolt of worry and disappointment Alex felt at the thought of the violent storm that had been crawling along the east coast about a hundred miles out, might indeed head inland with violent winds and heavy, wet snow aplenty. 

"That would suck!"

"Right? Gimmie five to go collect Sam and we're out. Or she could have her usual perfect timing. Hey babe!"

Smiling, Sam joined the little party and smooched Kara before addressing all of them. "Looks like you're going to see a proper storm after all, Danverses. Eh, don't look so worried. We'll be fine. Still, maybe we ought to all convene at my place?"

There was a bit of a wheedling note in her voice, but Alex shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Sam, but I still have a few last minute things I need to get done and my nerves are a little jangled."

"I figured as much," Kara broke in smoothly. "We'll take junior for the night and I just dropped Lena off at your place. Be ready to hit the road at ten tomorrow, okay?"

Relieved, Alex hugged her sister tight. "You're the best."

Lucy waved off the offer of a ride and promised to be ready to walk out the door in the morning before sauntering off into the hordes of students and staff.

While Dragon was trained to stick to Alex's side, Kara clipped on her leash just in case. There was enough cold and drifting snow around the doors that no one had any objections. The enormous rotating doors had been closed off, leaving only a pair of people-sized doors they queued up to use. As the door grew closer, so did the cold and wind and noise. When at last the sisters stumbled out behind Sam, the storm tried to suck away their breath, rendered them deaf and nearly blind. Alex was incredibly glad she'd been wearing her prosthetic more in the cold weather, as the grip of the canes were fiddly in the deepening snow. At least Sam was ahead of her, breaking a trail in the heavy stuff. Still, she was unnerved and exhausted by the time they'd slogged over to Kara's little cart. 

Collapsing into the backseat while Kara unhitched Dragon before stowing the cart in the rear, Alex muttered, "okay, this is going to be harder than I thought."

Not knowing what to say as her friend got situated, Sam remained quiet. In moments, Kara joined them and the inadequate plastic shell around the cart was closed up against the storm. The thing shook and lurched as though alive as it moved slowly into the whirling snow, the visibility nearly zero.

It was a slow, tense crawl across the three hundred-ish feet to the carriage house.

"We'll take Dragon, if you'd like," Sam offered as the white siding of the carriage house loomed out of the wild storm. "The girls will exercise her and she can use the conservatory for her business until this blows itself out."

"Yeah, okay," Alex agreed after a pause. "She'll like that. I need to get some growing things in the pool room for her. Well, and us of course. Okay, I'll see you and the gang in the morning then. Night."

"Night, Alex."

With the cart in her fist, Kara lent a strong arm for Alex to cling to as they fought the wind to the door and stumbled into the welcome calm of the enclosed porch.

"I am definitely looking forward to a visit to California," Kara said adamantly and shooed Alex into the apartment before following. The scent of tasty things cooking greeted them and Lena stepped around the corner of the kitchen to smile warmly.

"I see the storm has arrived."

Waving at her, Kara set the cart to the side and grabbed Alex in a crush of a hug that was returned. "I'll see you in the morning. Have fun you two!"

With that cheeky taunt, Kara was gone the way she'd come, even as Lena strode over to help Alex extricate herself from the winter layers.

"Do I get you all to myself?" she purred teasingly and Alex froze halfway out of her jacket as her nerves buzzed in erotic reaction to the tone. "Gives a girl ideas. Dinner first though. Then we can finish up what we need for tomorrow."

Happily in thrall to her lady, Alex merely followed her over to the table and sat to watch her finish up with dinner.

"Perishables are out save dinner and a light breakfast. Kara was stressing over a load of laundry, so that's in the dryer per her instructions." Lena's matter-of-fact tone went soft and her quick glance over to Alex was pure shyness. "I hope you don't mind that I arranged to have you all to myself for the night?"

The fear of the unknown of what her changed body was capable of fired through Alex, but the shy, sensual eagerness in Lena's whole demeanor calmed her as it had since that first kiss.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "I don't mind at all."

Small glasses of red wine and silverware were delivered with a kiss, Lena dancing away from greedy hands to put the final touches on dinner. Plates of bowtie pasta with a thick, hearty gravy and roasted chicken and vegetables had Alex's stomach growling hard enough to distract her from stealing another kiss.

They chatted and flirted lightly over the meal, enjoying one another's company and clearly aiming towards a natural outcome for a night where they were at last alone.

Abruptly, there was a long blink of pitch black before some of the lights came back on at half their previous strength. After another moment, the hum of the furnace's blower clicked and hummed back to life in counterpoint to the dull roar of the storm beyond the walls.

"Oh dear," Lena sighed. "I suppose this doesn't really surprise me, given the weather."

Alex was less blasé about it.

"Crap. Well this is going to put a dent in the plans." Her scowl was a black, ugly thing that suddenly turned into abject worry. "Oh god, do you think the rest of the gang is okay?"

While Lena still had hopes that she could salvage the romantic evening, she was quick to reassure Alex, moving to take her place in that warm lap and dole out cuddles and caresses.

"Alex, it will be okay. Remember, every inhabitable building is slaved into one of the large facilities that has its own generator. While I don't recall exactly, we must be part of the dining hall by location. Mine and Sam's place is the manor, and yes, its generator is still functional during the renovations. I had every single one checked in October. The power lines are well below the frost line and as soon as this storm blows itself out, the staff will get the machinery to dig us out."

When she softened, Alex took the cue and met her halfway for a long, slow kiss.

"Sorry," she murmured against Lena's mouth, feeling the smile. "The storm is unnerving."

"The perils of living near the Pacific's evil twin, darling." Abruptly Lena was all business, grabbing one more kiss before standing, to Alex groan of disappointment. "However, before we take this little conversation," the leer was a beautiful thing, "any further, I should check in with the rest of the family."

She let herself be caught in strong arms and chuckled at the face full of tits Alex was clearly enjoying.

"Soon."

While Lena called over to her place to check in with the others, Alex got their dishes into the sink and headed for her bedroom. Might as well take care of a few necessities while she had the chance.

Lena lost track of time between going over the plans with Sam a last time and reassuring her baby that everything was fine and to enjoy her big girl night with Ruby. But eventually she could hang up and head for the open door of Alex's bedroom.

Where she found her girlfriend sprawled out on the bed, dressed warm and comfy and smiling coyly over her tablet.

"Hey," Lena said softly and was drawn over to that smile. Alex returned the greeting just as softly and tangled her fingers in that glorious dark hair as they kissed.

"I know it's a little early for bed, but I can't think of where I'd rather be."

"Sounds wonderful. You look so comfy, do you think I might steal a set?"

That made Alex laugh and gesture to her dresser and closet. "Steal away, love."

The endearment was casually thrown out there, but Lena felt a thrill nonetheless. So she pulled herself away and went snooping in Alex's clothes, enjoying the feel of that intense gaze on her. By the time she found a set of sweats butter-soft with use, Alex was looking a little sleepy, her smile widening as she spotted the clothes.

"Those are favorites. You'll make them look good."

"Flatterer."

A retreat to the bathroom gave them both some breathing room for the butterflies to settle. Cleaning up for the evening, Lena changed and found herself staring at her reflection.

Frankly, she looked a little terrified.

No matter the strength of the feelings for the wonderful stranger who had come to mean so much to her, she had no damn idea what she was doing. Some half-drunk fooling around and getting herself knocked up hardly prepared her for this relationship.

"You're over thinking," Lena whispered to herself and rubbed her eyes hard, a childhood tic she had mostly shed.

But this was Alex, sweet and strong and sprawled out warm and willing her bed.

"Take a deep breath and it's showtime," was her last words of self-encouragement before she fluffed up her hair and chin up and…

It took some real effort to choke down a giggle mixed in with a groan of disappointment. For Alex had fallen asleep, body loose in the bed.

"Oh Alex."

Suffused with affection, Lena put away the snacks and turned off the lights before yanking the blanket off of the bed and burrowing into Alex's arms. Instantly, Alex became a sluggish python, wrapping herself around Lena's warmth and nuzzling into her throat. Charmed by the snuggle, Lena pet the punky hair and pressed kisses to forehead and scalp.

"Sleep sweetly, my love," she whispered as their body heat drugged her somnolent. The words were premature, but Lena's heart knew they were true.

Their bodies twined in sleep would do for now.

They had plenty of time.


	11. The Infamous Love Scene 9.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, STORY TIME! Many moons ago. Like late 90s when both Star Trek Voyager and Xena were current, my gay bestie pooh-poohed me that girls couldn't write scorching hot smut. Because dudes are more raw or whatever. Of course I took this as a what I would now call a 'hold my beer' moment.  
> From that dare, I wrote what has come to be known as 'The Infamous Love Scene'. I call it that because I have rewritten/tweaked it for EIGHT different couples over the years.  
> Alex and Lena will make nine. MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
> (That Peggy has become Alex in this version is a wonderful irony not lost on me.)  
> As I have FINALLY added the damn collection into AO3, I won't bother to list the pairings, the series will show that.
> 
> The other thing that amuses me about this project is that the scene has gotten steadily longer and longer as the years have gone by. In part, this is my increase of skill, but also in building up each scenario as it changes.
> 
> Begun on 5-12-19, nearly 4 years to the month since the last incarnation!
> 
> A big shout-out to finding the recording artist Tobu completely by accident via a YouTube video on --get this-- blacksmithing! Apparently this set of Alex/Lena muses liked it enough that I got the last third wrapped up in one night! And now onto the second half…
> 
> The obligatory IM highlight!  
> shatterpath- I think I'm gonna have the ladies get snowed in, as the story takes place within a week of Xmas. Let them stress over missing their flight to California with most of New York hunkered down in a blizzard. Kara and Sam get trapped with the girls, leaving Alex and Lena with the first privacy longer than a couple hours, since they first kissed!  
> mandylynnw- Yes! I love trapped in the snow fics. Especially smut ones.

Arousal was a hot, leaden weight deep in Lena's body. Her breath was shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need.

All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of her neck and the pressure of the muscled body wrapped around her.

Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. No matter the thrill of kisses and making out they'd managed to sneak into their busy lives, neither had been able to feel as though she could really let go completely. And now there was this sense of promise so ripe between them.

As though sensing the roiling emotions welling up from Lena's half-asleep body, Alex burrowed closer into the fragrant hair and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the redhead's chest and Lena moaned softly in response. Again Alex stirred and she breathed something incoherent across the back of her bedmate's neck. Lena felt the pull of her need crack what little self-control she had when it came to this woman.

The relaxed hand at her abdomen suddenly splayed across the flimsy fabric and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at her nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting her spine. Now Lena groaned in earnest. In response, Alex shifted the arm beneath Lena's head to curl her hand around the smooth curve of jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, a silent plea for trust. 

A slight start of surprise rippled along Alex's body when Lena's strong hands covered her own. Something deep and primitive drove her on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of that curvy body into her own. The signals were welcome, like a call home. Lena jumped when that inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and a curious tongue tasted her skin. What must she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in Alex's groin and left her shaken.

"I need you," was whispered gentle and urgent against Lena's ear. Hoarse with want, the rough emotion in Alex's voice was both terrifying and welcomed by both women. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...

There was a thread of nervous fear in Lena's deep moan even as her body begged. 

Alex patiently held her close and breathed through her own anxiety that curled dark tendrils through her sense of self. It took a moment for Lena to realize that Alex had grown still. Only the tiny brush of her index finger, low on her abdomen, gave any indication the bigger woman was still awake. There was really only one thing to do now.

"Move back, Alex," Lena whispered uncertainly and crushing disappointment welled up in Alex's chest as she leaned her body away. Lena was startled when she rolled onto her back and saw the hurt scowl on that sweet, beloved face. Sensitive hands reached up to brush over that smooth jaw and sloping cheekbones, the delicate, straight nose and wing-like brows. Her touch smoothed away the hurt and the earthy brown eyes grew soft and dark. Giving in to an intimacy of touch she'd never indulged in until meeting Alex, Lena explored her girlfriend with open fascination. There was no more cause for hesitation, no more cause to wait.

"It's been too long since I've been this close," Lena whispered reverently and a tiny smile flashed across Alex's face. Hands dropped to the well-formed mouth and Lena begged hoarsely, "Do that again."

Flickers of confusion and curiosity etched themselves across those features, but Lena did not need those familiar expressions.

"Smile. Oh Alex, please," she begged, feather soft. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in Lena's emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, warm smile. No matter their rough start, Lena had been a goner since the first time Alex had graced her with that smile. It was warmth and loyalty and adoration and a sense of home a siren call.

Home. That thought was all Lena needed for the last of her needless fear to drain away. Alex watched the transformation in fascination and coaxed her closer until their breath mingled. 

"I need you too."

At last their lips met, barely brushing. By tiny degrees the kiss deepened as the heat between them intensified. Their days of being busy, of not having time enough for just them, it all fell away. They knew the basics of one another by now and they began second guessing the other's mouth and hands. Ripples of delight echoed out along nerve endings as they gave into their mutual desires. 

They were not touching enough and Lena solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around Alex's hip and thigh. In the heat of the moment, neither even noticed that it was the stump, caught up in the heat that bled through their clothing. While mouths and tongues played, their hands grew bolder. Alex ran one hand over the expanse of Lena's back and over the curve of hip that earned a low growl of desire and a demanding yank at her hair. Grinning at the welcome aggression, Alex leaned away from the kiss with one brow cocked upward.

"Why am I not surprised that you have a bossy streak?"

The tone was too soft, too fond to take offence at and Lena was delighted to find herself smiling and teasing back, "what, are you new here?"

Alex laughed heartily, the sound fading as she was coaxed into another heartfelt kiss. When they separated once more, the sea green eyes burned with desperate intensity. 

"I'm nervous, but I really do want to be your lover, Alex."

"Oh, Lena," Alex breathed, falling into kisses as reassuring as a warm bath and as intoxicating as whiskey. "I'm nervous too, but teamwork will see us through."

Chuckling a saucy note of amusement, Lena gave her lover a shove until Alex allowed herself to be moved. "Teamwork, huh? This is a team building exercise I've never thought of."

"Ah, but imagine how much more fun staff meetings would be," Alex sassed and set Lena to laughing.

Hopping out of the warm bed, Lena noted it was a bit cool, but not enough to shiver. Casually calling for a pit stop, she sashayed off to the bathroom to give Alex a moment to gather herself. When Lena had finally figured out what Alex's every-two-hours-like-clockwork alarm was for, she'd had her 'ah ha' moment and absorbed it into life with the scarred woman. Due to the damage dealt to her body. Alex's bladder wasn't the most reliable in telling her when it needed attention. It was safer to just give it a chance every couple of hours, and first thing upon waking.

Lena had figured out how to rewrite her orderly life for pregnancy and her hurricane of a daughter. Adapting to the needs of a fellow, mature adult was well within her capabilities! Finishing up, she ran a toothbrush over her teeth briefly before switching places with Alex with a sweet peppermint kiss. To give her girlfriend a moment, she went into the living area and fiddled up the thermostat a couple of degrees, grabbed a mug of cold-brewed coffee and peeked outside to see that beyond the heavy snowflakes whipping past the faint light from within, the world was pitch black.

Great.

She didn't even realize she'd gotten distracted by contemplating a snack until there was the click-squeak of Alex's crutches that heralded warm breath and cool lips on her neck. Calloused hands touched her at waist and ribs, the long, muscled length of her warm where they touched.

"Miss you," Alex murmured lowly as she traced nibbling kisses over Lena's neck and shoulder. "Come back to bed."

There'd been tentative moments in this, the physical affections between them. Between Alex's scars and Lena's relative inexperience, they had taken a winding path of intimacy to one another. There had been dates, curious touches, heavy making out and plenty of giggle-inducing interruptions by family and ducklings alike.

Suddenly, both were grateful for the cocoon of storm around them.

Lena turned in Alex's arms and returned the embrace and sweet kisses.

"That sounds lovely. Lead the way."

To give Alex a moment to settle herself, and because it felt good, Lena worked herself into a full-bodied cat stretch, sensual little noises included. The show slowed Alex's movements and she collapsed to the bed as much as laid down.

After shaking herself out, Lena eyed her girlfriend before grabbing the wedge of fabric-covered foam used to elevate her legs.

"Up, you."

Curious what she was getting at, Alex complied, tossing her left calf atop the wedge and resting her thighs against the slope. Pleased, Lena straddled Alex's body and settled herself across strong hipbones. Mahogany dark hair tickled their cheekbones while they kissed again, Alex lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Lena moaned into her mouth, "tease."

Now it was Alex's turn to chuckle and tease. "Yeah. And you like it." Calloused fingers trailed over warm fleece, memorizing every swell and dip hidden within. A sudden hiss of reaction made Alex pause and study Lena's shadow darkened eyes. "You like that."

It was a statement, not a question, breathless with anticipation. Curious thumbs brushed over the tense knots of excited nipples to test the reaction again and this time Lena's kiss was rough and demanding. The fumbling of Alex's fingers was lost amid the heavy sounds of their labored breathing. Wanting more of that loving touch, Lena sat back to give Alex better access, watching with hooded eyes. 

Inquisitive hands traced the line of delicate shoulders and down those strong, slim arms, up tense thighs and hips before slipping beneath the warm sweatshirt. Even having felt Lena's silky skin before, Alex basked in the thrill of doing so again. There was so much silky warmth against her sensitive hands, and there was so much to go...

Lena watched as Alex's hands ruffled the cotton over her belly, the heat of her touch maddening. Abruptly sitting up and dropping her whole leg flat to the bed for counterbalance, Alex instigated more kisses before whispering, "can I take this off?"

"Please..."

With a coordinated sweep of movement, the green shirt was drawn away, tossed off into the shadows and instantly forgotten. Alex had long wondered what the sight and feel of Lena's bareness would do to her senses. The sight was every bit as glorious as she could have imagined.

And suddenly felt very overwhelming.

The sudden stillness of Alex's hands focused Lena's attention and she tightened her grip on muscled biceps. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Startled by the question, Alex dragged her eyes away from Lena's pale breasts to stare into the green gaze. Dozens of emotions swept across her face. "I… I haven't done this in so long, and you're so beautiful. It's… got me off kilter I guess."

Fondness curled the corners of Lena's mouth and more kisses soothed them both. That at least was familiar territory. "Glad I'm not the only one who's nervous. Your hands feel amazing on me."

The words stuttered off into a groan that became a sibilant hiss as Alex once more rubbed her thumbs over hardened nipples. Lena threw her head back and arched her back as Alex delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh, enthralled by the way her body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin. Curling her calloused, sensitive fingers, she was pleased by the warm, giving weight of breasts in her hands. 

Lena squeaked in surprised delight as Alex bent closer to mouth her neck, the longer hairs at her crown falling forward to tickle at her skin in an entirely new caress. Sprawling back onto Alex's raised thighs, she shuddered and breathed out hard as sharp teeth rasped against her pulse point.

"Alex," she groaned quietly. The fooling around she had been a part of in the past had not prepared her for how intimacies with this special woman would feel. "Lie… lie back, so I can return the favor."

Those softly moaned words persuaded Alex to do just that. Turned on enough to ignore her jangled nerves, Lena coaxed open the buttons of Alex's flannel pajama shirt, pushing it away from her shoulders and perky breasts. 

Dark eyes watched in silent fascination, Alex soaking up the exploratory caresses over her skin, nostrils flaring around every breath. Then Lena leaned in to press teasing kisses against throat and jaw, earning a soft note of surrender. 

Trailing wet lips and tongue to the nearest ear Lena suckled lightly at the lobe while she blindly traced her hands over Alex's chest. A squeeze on hard nipples, harder than intended, had Alex's hands spasming against her, nails digging into Lena's thighs. A low, lusty moan grated up from Alex's chest, a sound rich with pleasure tinged with something close to pain. 

"Gently, babe."

Definitely not the reaction Lena had been going for. "Oh! I'm sor..."

The words were roughly kissed away and with a quick twisting of bodies, Lena was pressed into the bed and the foam wedge skittered off to fall to the floor. The awareness of skin on skin eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. Then Alex cleared her throat and raised her head to smile down at her lover. "It's okay, Lena. We're both learning. And this feels amazing."

"It does," Lena murmured, quite forgetting her stress as their naked breasts settled together, her nipples twin points of burning sensation.

Propped up on her elbows, Alex grinned wickedly and dropped her head to further explore Lena's flushed neck and face.

"I've wanted you ever since I saw the real you," Alex murmured seductively into her skin and any coherent response was left trapped in Lena's throat.

Delighted, Alex continued her explorations of jaw and throat, expanding her territory as her own nerves fell further away in the face of Lena's obvious enjoyment. She had been so afraid that she was broken forever, that the rush of pleasure in her body was forever skewed by her scars. The beat of desire in her was as welcome as the sunrise, as the sharp panting in Lena as she was seduced. 

Oh, but Alex needed more, needed this special woman to come undone, needed to hear the quiet sounds of abandonment rise in volume like waves breaking on the shore. That would be both pleasure and healing.

With that goal firmly in mind, Alex shifted her wiry frame so that she could range kisses and caresses further afield. 

"Are we good?" Lena murmured, torn between jumpy and drunk off of the pleasures in her body.

"This is perfect. Just relax..."

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of her throat tasted the sweet saline of her skin, making Lena groan low and rough, tugging at Alex's disheveled hair, unsure if she wanted to pull her closer or push her away. Lower the velvet caresses wandered and Lena began to tense in anticipation. 

"My darling Lena, my hot mama, my sweet uptown girl..."

There was a long pause while Alex grinned against the upper curve of Lena's breast, humming the classic Billy Joel song and waiting for a reaction.

"Did you really just feed me that cheesy line?"

"Me?" Alex dissembled innocently and basked in the sensuous rubbing at her scalp in harmony to Lena's low chuckling. The time to push past both their jitters would never be better and suddenly Alex's mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. Chuckles strangled into a sweet, animal-like yelp that tapered into a harsh groan, a broken sound of ecstasy that warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at Lena's body like a starving woman at a feast, Alex added her own sound of enjoyment in harmony with her lover. The fingers in her reddish tresses went soft, stroking in distracted, gentle caresses. That gentleness slowed Alex down and she coiled her tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses as she went, Alex worked her way over to the other heavy breast to repeat her explorations.

"Oh, Alex..."

"Yes, Sweetheart," she breathed out over the wetted skin, further emboldened by the shaky vulnerability and need. "I'm here with you. Right here…"

Continuing to suckle gently, Alex shifted to resettle her weight, nestling them together, the rising heat in Lena's groin the best distraction.

"Feels good," Lena murmured as she scratched lightly at Alex's undercut, making her twitch. "Come kiss me."

More than willingly, Alex did as asked, shifting until their bodies aligned, erogenous zones nestled, kisses easy and deep. 

"There's more I'd like to try," Alex purred seductively, leaning off onto her left elbow and startling at Lena's sudden squawk.

"Ouch! Hair!"

Embarrassed, Alex didn't quite leap out of the bed, but it was a near thing. The stammered apologies were stopped with kisses that turned to girlish giggling.

"Such a smooth operator," Lena teased as she burrowed into Alex's disheveled hair to nuzzle her ear. "And now you've gotten me all hot and bothered."

"Yeah?" Alex did her best to tease right back, but sounded more breathless than sassy. Those strong hands in her hair weren't helping in the thinking department at all, but how she loved the feel of the tender touches.

"I love your hair," Lena said unnecessarily and drank in that blinding grin.

"I've noticed," Alex finally found the brain cells to tease back and relished the sweet smile on Lena's flushed face.

"Well, you know, just a little."

Happy that the sweet playfulness saved the seductive mood, Alex shifted her weight to the side, carefully slipping her supporting arm beneath Lena's head while the free hand went exploring once more.

"I suppose your sass means that I merely need to work harder to distract you, hmmm?"

"If you must."

When Alex had met Lena, she would have never expected the mischievousness, the coy grin, the way she could barely keep her hands to herself once she knew she was welcome. All that had led them here.

The sassiness had a distinctive breathless quality as Alex's wandering hand ranged further afield, caressing the musculature beneath feminine softness, the tickly indent of navel bringing up a soft giggle. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, they watched one another's expressive, shadowed gazes, as intimate as the wandering touches. 

"I don't know that you have ever looked more beautiful, Lena."

It was truth, her fair skin flushed and lightly sheened with sweat, eyes unfocused as she felt the growing urgency in her body.

"Are you this soft all over?"

Brows drawing in, Lena latched onto the loving tease in Alex's deep voice, even as that roving hand caressed over her flat abdomen beneath the soft sweatpants.

"Alex, you talk too mu-uch."

Again, she stuttered to the soft music of Alex's low laugh, that calloused hand moving to slip elegant fingers into the neatly trimmed thatch of hair at the juncture of her thighs. A stutter that became a whining moan and a delighted grin split Alex's face. "I like it."

Lost in the building sensations, Lena reached down to cover Alex's hand with her own. Through the cloth she could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arc of Lena's sex, Alex was encouraged by the heat and wet. 

"Raise your knees, sweetheart, and promise me you'll tell me if I do something you don't like."

"Yes," was all Lena could manage to whisper around the tension in her body. Long muscles rippled as her thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Alex's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued, Lena mesmerized by a single finger slipping deeper into the damp hairs. Body and voice suddenly wailed in response and Lena clamped down hard enough to make both their bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, she stayed locked down on the exploring hand and tears gathered.

"What's wrong?"

"That's way more intense than I remember…"

Tracks of wet tears etched their way down Lena's temples and Alex's alarm grew. "Is all this happening to fast? I don't want to rush you or injure your feelings."

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of Lena's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath, until her free hand curled into Alex's disheveled hair and held her still. The blazing intensity in those ethereal green eyes froze Alex to the spot, branded her soul and forever left her marked. 

"I grew so quickly to understand how special you are," Lena whispered in a fiercely intense tone. "And I will forever be grateful that you gave me a second chance that led us here. I want you, Alex, and I trust you."

Awed as by the sheer intensity of the moment, Alex searched Lena's eyes and felt herself searched in turn. The bond between them thrummed warm and strong between them.

"Lena," her voice cracked dramatically and it took a moment before Alex could find words again. "I'm so glad you stumbled into my life. You're everything I could have wanted and so much more. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"We'll call it fate and dumb luck, and I feel the same. Please, please, finish me off. I'm dying for you."

"Anything for you, love. Slip your hand down here and we'll learn together."

The hand in her hair tugged Alex into a deep kiss while its mate slipped beneath green fabric. The confines of the silky underwear was a little confining, but Alex could easily curl her middle finger and again Lena jumped as though she'd grabbed a live wire. That low sound of ecstasy was rapidly becoming addictive. Alex wanted so desperately for the noises now pouring from Lena's open mouth, her breath hot and fast against her lips.

Slowly, Alex stroked through the heat and wet to map out the exquisite treasure beneath her hand. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of Lena's sex. The smaller woman pressed urgently with their twined fingers, hips rocking up, and Alex obliged with a sultry chuckle. "Do you want my touch inside, gorgeous?"

"Yes!"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Alex managed a loving smile. She would never deny such enthusiasm and now the pressure was really on as their libidos growled into high gear. Their twined fingers slid carefully into the tight heat and Lena moaned again in lusty abandon at the sensual stretch and burn. 

"Please, Alex... Please..."

Mouth to mouth, they worked to stroke in earnest now, Alex rocking her own slickness against the layers of fabric separating her from Lena's strong thigh. 

Alex had feared she was broken forever and would never fully respond to this, be able to fully immerse herself in the delight of this lusty welcome. In Lena's whispered begging and how she responded in turn, fear fell away. They found a rhythm they felt in their bones, the thrust and curl of intertwined fingers pushing both their arousal along. The heavy webbing of Alex's thumb and palm rubbed against the hard little shaft and when she pressed the pad of her thumb on that hot spot, it sent Lena's voice down half an octave.

Arching her body, Lena was completely abandoned to the sensations, the hard fist in Alex's hair probably loosening strands, but neither gave a damn. Blissful moments passed before Lena's body capsulated with a jolt of completion, the climax scorching across her nerves in a full-body torque of movement and a harsh, guttural cry. Within that satin darkness, the ripples radiated along her body, pulling her muscles taut. Head thrown back, body arched into a perfect bow, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, Lena had never looked so glorious. Alex ignored the ache of the strong hand in her hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually, Lena relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while Alex watched avidly. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled Lena's mouth. 

"Mmmm, that was nice."

That smug announcement made Alex chuckle and kiss that smile.

"Oh really? Nice?"

Recognizing a tease when she heard it, Lena gave her lover as haughty a look as she could manage drenched in sweat and still quivering from a hell of an orgasm.

"Honestly, you. I nearly scalped you and I was shouting loudly enough to scandalize your upstairs neighbor, who I might remind you is your boss and my aunt in all but name."

Alex just laughed and hugged her close.

They spent some time just wrapped up in one another, arms and legs intertwined, breathing together. Ever so slowly Lena's hands began to stroke the lean muscles of Alex's back and the flare of her hip until she earned a hitched breath that signaled the sensual fire barely banked. 

"So that was some good fun," Lena mused with seeming casualness, but the trace of hands over Alex's lanky frame spoke otherwise. "I'd like to return the favor," she breathed with coy seriousness. "Do you think I might go exploring?"

"Please..."

Words were lost in kisses, wet, sloppy kisses of deep emotion and no finesse. Gradually, Lena maneuvered Alex to her side so she could wriggle away to crouch over her lover, never letting up the heady connection of lips.

"Gettin' lightheaded," she complained breathlessly, resting their foreheads together and Alex chuckled, just as winded. With those strong hips trapped between her thighs, Lena relished having temporary control over her lover, nuzzling the proud face. "you seem less concerned about the storm now."

"Well, we seem to have created our own in here."

"Sweet talker. Your smarts and wit are among the many reasons I adore you."

For a moment, Lena nibbled at her bottom lip, eyes evasive. Before Alex could worry and question, she was kissed hard.

"Can I try something?"

"You know me pretty well now. Try away."

"Good," Lena purred gently against Alex's smiling lips. "Ditch the shirt and roll over on your belly."

Alex happily accepted a last kiss and twisted around to do as asked. It caused a few giggles, but quickly Lena could ogle the whole open field of that glorious back and she almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was all real.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I noticed the glorious shape of your arms and shoulders..."

Grinning playfully, Alex tucked her arms beneath her head and stretched herself out comfortably, making sure to flex the strong musculature grown all the more defined with life on crutches. In sweet revenge, Lena leaned down, relishing the shudder of reaction to the trailing tips of her hair.

"All yours."

That was all the encouragement Lena needed, pressing her hands from the base of Alex's spine in a long sweep upward to shoulder blades while mouthing the base of her neck. The points of sensation skittered along Alex's nerves and her voice swept into the high, lusty register grown rusty with disuse. She even squeaked when sharp teeth teased over the hard definition of the long muscles that bracketed in her spine.

"I was an idiot when we first met," Lena growled, licking and chewing that sensitive spot while her weight rested heavy on her hands, splayed over the small of Alex's back. "Then you gave me a second chance, and I never want to let you go."

The whispered mantra of her lover's name was lost in a groan as those open hands caressed and pressed more deliberately into the plains and hollows of Alex's back. Curious, Lena kept running her hands over every muscle and tendon she could find, doing her best to soothe away tensions set deep in Alex's body. Some seemed as fresh as the cessation of school, some as asymmetrical as her walk, others as old as that busy mind. 

Those knots were a tale of drive, of intelligence, of bad choices, of choices taken away, of the horrors of war and the strong soul to pick up the pieces and carry on. Lena stroked gently but firmly and was careful not to hurt.

Alex wallowed in the sensual contact, all too used to the callous touch of strangers to her body through her recovery. Even Kara's touch was so different, loving but without this edge that made Alex's blood heat. Setting aside thoughts of anyone but Lena, Alex gave in the intent of those strong hands on her and arousal began to burn hotter and hotter. Moaning and keening with pleasure, Alex arched her back and soaked up the attention as a desert would rain. 

"I can't take your pain away," Lena breathed over Alex's damp skin, "though god knows I wish I could. But I can do this for you, love you as you are, help you feel better as I can. When you're suffering..." In a flurry of movement, Lena half rose up and turned Alex onto her back before ducking down to capture that fine mouth again, losing herself in their mingled tastes, and murmured against her lips. "You come to me to help take your pain away."

Caught up now, Lena sat up and continued her exploration while Alex watched in lusty helplessness. Fear fell away, fear of the unknown, fear of not being enough; for here there was only space for the magic they made together.

Thrilled with the vulnerability in her lover, Lena pressed into the sides of perky breasts and relishing the muscles beneath silky skin. It was such a thrill to have this powerful woman spread out to her mercies, hands clenched hard into the bedding, lips swollen, eyes black and glittering in the low light.

Suckling at the salty sheen of sweat, Lena took a couple side trips to gently kitten-lick at Alex's swollen nipples, gentle until she knew otherwise, roving low over the thrillingly muscled belly, nuzzling the scars spattered over her silky skin. Lulled into a place of pure sensation, Alex felt grounded in her body in a way she hadn't since that deadly moment of time had taken so much from her.

That felt far from her now, Lena's mouth and hands and the tickle of her hair taking up nearly all of her mental space.

"Off, get these off," Alex snarled and Lena eagerly helped strip away the sweatpants. It took a little wrestling and a few giggles, but Lena found herself kneeling between Alex's thighs, fallen around her to trap her there. 

Lena remembered the first time she had run her hand along Alex's right thigh as they kissed. The muscles were a bit less developed than the stronger left, furrows of scars tracing through the flesh. But Lena had only dimly noted the details, caught up in that talented mouth… until she simply ran out of real estate. That had been an awkward moment, her hand still cupped around the blunt end of the amputation, feeling the warmth of healthy flesh, the stillness in Alex's body. Then Lena had started up the kissing again, both of them immediately into it, and the uncomfortable moment faded into oblivion.

Then there had been that movie night a week later, the whole gang of them packed into Sam and Lena's living room. Squashed in between Alex and Ruby, Lena was content in a way that soothed her right down to the soul. With Alex's arm around her shoulders, it was natural to drape her left hand over that right thigh. Nothing came of it until she distractedly brushed her fingertips down the inside of Alex's thigh.

And she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Good memories to be sure, but right now she had more immediate needs to attend to!

Curious at the sensitivity she could explore openly now, Lena ran the backs of her fingernails lightly up Alex's scarred thigh and jumped when she was harshly grabbed. God, she was so strong. 

"Too much," Alex hissed and took a moment to catch her breath before releasing her python-like grip. "Try a firmer touch, with your whole hand flat."

"Anything, darling." 

Hands open and firm, Lena explored the silky lines of Alex's inner thighs, relishing the slow, urgent squirm of pleasure in her. 

"So beautiful," she marveled, smoothing her hands over hip joints and thrilling at the ripple of abdominal muscles tense with need. After tracing silky valleys brought to stark relief between those abs, she ranged downward again, instantly entranced by the sweat-slick, baby soft crease of hip and thigh and the thatch of dark hair finer and sparser than her own. 

"Please," Alex asked softly, her eyes hooded to glittering darkness. Pressing a wet kiss to that irresistible belly, Lena blindly roved fingertip through that wiry pelt and felt an electric thrill shudder up and down her spine at the heat and wet she found.

"God that's sexy…"

"There! That's the spot," Alex begged through gritted teeth and Lena instantly complied. The dizzying and so very welcome rush of pleasure had Alex now and she half-incoherently asked for a couple of fingers to carry her over the finish line. 

Eager for every experience she could get, Lena slipped a couple of fingers deeper, thrilling at the softness enveloping her sensitive nerve endings. So similar and yet so different, Lena was fascinated, gradually sliding deep to the sound of Alex's high-pitched enjoyment.

"Come 'ere," Alex slurred, reaching out and Lena was only too happy to comply, pressing her body down to soak up the heat pouring from her lover. Those eyes were pure darkness, a black hole of lust. "Don-- don't be gentle. I like it a little rough."

Words fell away, became a rant of garbled pleading nearly lost in the panting moans. Bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, Lena grinning and kissing whatever she could reach as she thrust into Alex's body with abandon, caught up in the broken begging. She could have only hoped her lover to be a wildcat and was thrilled to be proven right. It didn't take long for Alex's over-stimulated nerves to reach her climax, thighs clamping tight, teeth clenched, head back, fingernails raking crimson scratches down Lena's back. Pinning down the larger woman as best she could, Lena ignored the flash-fire of pain and drank in the panting, lusty cries.

Winding down, Alex clung like a drowning woman and Lena happily breathed in the scents of their loving and soaked up the trembles in the powerful body she'd brought such pleasure to. A sniffle near her ear was all the warning Lena got before a hitched breath escaped Alex on a sob. Torn between alarm and patience, Lena remained trapped in strong arms as Alex's quiet tears and body trembles calmed. 

The storm passed as quickly as it had arrived and somehow Lena understood that Alex just needed to just lie in the circle of her arms. It was a poignant moment.

"Thank you," she whispered, softly kissing Lena's face. Lena was reassured by the sweet caresses and lay there passively until Alex's attentions grew more focused, her breathing steadying. "I'm really glad that all still works."

Understanding the stab at levity, Lena propped herself on an elbow to look down into that sweet face. 

"My darling, you were never broken. You only needed time to heal and learn yourself again. Thank you for letting me in."

A strange look passed over Alex face and a moment later, she broke into a grin and a snerk of laughter. It took a moment for the sexual humor of the comment to register and Lena gasped in mostly mocking shock and swatted at her shoulder. 

"You pervert! That's not what I meant!"

That did it, Alex dissolving into hysterics, her whole body shaking with it. The joy was contagious and Lena could only sprawl out half atop her and join in.

The merriment was just another form of release, the last of their jitters flying away as the sweetness of the moment brought them together again, the rest of the world fading away.


	12. The Infamous Love Scene 9.0, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the conclusion of The Infamous Love Scene.
> 
> What? You thought they were done? Nope!
> 
> Happy summer solstice everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Mw4vt9 for cheering me on to get this done and providing the inspiration for the line: "I'm going to beg you to do that on the daily."

In time familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. The lovers were twined around one another like sleeping kittens and the bedding looked as though the storm outside had torn through the room. Happily sated to the point of feeling a little brain-dead, Alex surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half beneath her and half wrapped around her, Lena's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What a night! Alex was sore but not unpleasantly so; they could pick up where they had left off and be no worse for the wear. 

No matter their inauspicious beginning, Alex could only thank the universe for bringing her soul and Lena's into proximity enough to see past their differences and bring love into their lives. 

Moving carefully, Alex propped herself onto her elbow and looked at Lena's sleeping face. It was a new jolt to the heart to see her so still and relaxed, the alertness and focus swept away by slumber.

"Lena," she whispered, savoring the sound on her tongue. There was barely a twitch of reaction, so Alex continued to murmur the name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. Finally Lena woke with a moan and looked around blearily. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Alex..." The name was halfway out when recognition swept across Lena's face. Drowsy with sleep, sex and sensation, she lit up with delight and her sensitive hands carefully felt their way along Alex's back. "Then I didn't dream all this?"

"No," she whispered and returned the sudden, full-bodied embrace fully.

"I’m really glad to hear that."

"Right there with you." 

Lips dancing over Alex's cheek, Lena met her lover halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. Even as Lena's hands turned caressing, Alex regretfully pulled away. "Before my alarm squeals at us," the wry comment made Lena giggle. "How do you feel?"

For a moment, all Lena could do was stare at the hand Alex held up and remember all the glorious things it had done to her. Shaking it off, she replied huskily, "What? Oh, right, fingernails. I guess you got a little wild, but I'll take the compliment."

"Yeah?" Alex husked as she leaned in to press slow, hot kisses to Lena's neck and upper chest. "It felt so good to let go with you. Really get grounded in my own body again. Still," her voice was all business again and she pulled her head up again to Lena's groaning disappointment, "did I hurt you?"

"Oh, don't make a fuss."

"Lena," Alex purred and briefly pressed more open-mouthed kisses to her upper chest before looking at her both wry and affectionate. "I am very attached to you, we're newly lovers and I'm halfway stupidly in love with you already. Of course I'm gonna fuss."

That softened Lena right up and she gently traced a fingertip over that soft smile she adored. "Well, since you put it that way…"

The dryly sarcastic look her sass earned made Lena giggle girlishly and squirm away to sit up on the edge of the bed and stretch. While normally Alex would have ogled, she was shocked to see the livid pink streaks she had left like stylized wings on Lena's shoulders and upper back.

"Holy shit…"

There was no condemnation in the look Lena flashed over her shoulder. In fact, she looked teasing and hungry as hell. "If you think I have complaints about reducing you to a raunchy wildcat, Alex, you are dead wrong."

Alex barely got a chance to trail a fingertip near one of the welts before Lena was up and sashaying into the bathroom.

"Wildcat," she scoffed, unsure if she were lightly mocking herself or her frisky lover.

After a couple minutes, Lena left the bathroom, which was a good thing as Alex had a suspicion she'd best get her ass in there and take care of business! Wrapped in the heavy bathrobe she'd swiped from the back of the door, Lena stole a quick kiss as Alex moved nimbly past her.

"Are you hungry?" she called through the closed door.

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

"How about I get some snacks and we can test out that bathtub? Or the hot tub?"

"Oooo, tough call! I supposed since I'm in here, I'll plunk myself into the tub. Door's unlocked!"

In the clean environment of the bathroom, Alex was all too aware of the stink of sweat and sex clinging to her. She could reach the tub controls from the toilet and cranked the water on. At least the water heater was on gas and not electricity, as the dull emergency lights were still the primary light source. 

Bladder taken care of, Alex cleaned up and stood with the help of the counter to hop over and pull out several fat candles Kara would leave for her. As her sister went for more flowery scents than Alex, she generally ignored them, but this early morning they would be welcome.

Matches and a washcloth were easily gotten as Alex moved about the bathroom with the counter and toilet as leverage. Then she parked her butt on the plastic and aluminum chair that made for safe bathing. It slid side to side to move her body from outside the tub to in it. The water had warmed the porcelain-covered iron, steam rising into the air.

That was how Lena found her minutes later when she slipped into the bathroom. Alex almost looked asleep save the little curl of smile that broke over her face at the sounds of her girlfriend near. A gentle hand running over her hair and warm lips on her forehead opened soulful brown eyes.

"Hey, baby," she murmured and ran an affectionate hand down Lena's arm. "Think you can get this chair out of the way? Just straddle it over the toilet."

"Sure thing."

There was a network of brushed steel pipes mounted about the tub, the decorativeness of them hiding the pure utilitarian purpose of letting Alex wrestle her weight about. Lena certainly had no complaints about the show of strength! The lightweight chair easily lifted away and was set aside while Alex settled herself into the welcoming water.

Lena shivered at the sensuous groan that rumbled up from Alex's chest. "You wore me out," she said at the tail end of the groan and Lena looked over sharply, worry strong in her face. That evaporated in the face of that slow, sexy smile. "Can't wait for a repeat."

Reassured and feeling unaccountably shy, Lena set their snack on the discarded chair and carefully climbed into the tub. With a little giggling and negotiating for space, she settled on her side against Alex's torso, the stumpy leg tucked against her belly and the strong left leg cradling her from behind.

It was bliss for both women.

With plenty of murmured affection and touches, they nibbled at crackers and cheese and rested in the warm water. Eventually the hand Alex was trailing up and down her lover's back wandered further afield and there was something besides sexy in that squirm.

"Oh, your back," she fussed, squirming to sit up straighter to Lena's grumbling displeasure. "Let me see."

Despite her surly expression that so reminded Alex of her daughter that it took some effort not to laugh, Lena did as she was told. But she definitely grumbled, "you stopped petting."

Alex grabbed the washcloth and swished it around in the water, wincing at the pinked stripes on Lena's fair skin.

"I'll make it up to you," she murmured lovingly as she made up for the small sting with openmouthed kisses over the bumps of spine.

"This is a nice start."

There was something so soothing and sensual in running the warm, sodden cloth over the planes of Lena's back and shoulders. It was a different sort of intimacy, the vulnerability of her eyes turned away, back unprotected. Lena soaked up the tenderness against her abused skin, the heat of Alex's breath, the tickle of the trailing ends of her hair.

Words seemed superfluous in that moment.

For a time, they simply lazed there in the tub, Lena sprawling back into Alex's curves. Lazy kisses were traded as the water cooled and the muffled howl of the storm began to calm.

"That lovely bed of yours is right outside that door," Lena murmured, not letting up where she'd half twisted around to get a better shot at kissing that sexy mouth.

"This is true," Alex replied every bit as softly, her smile enticing in the midst of their caressing lips.

In a sudden riot of motion, Lena sloshed the water in the tub alarmingly as she struggled to her feet, stretching luxuriously as water ran in rivulets down her skin. Alex traced a finger along the small of her back between the twin sets of stripes.

"I still can't believe I did this. You are hell on my self-control, Lena."

Grinning wickedly over her shoulder, Lena purred, "We'll chalk it up to you marking your territory, darling."

Alex just groaned lustily, stymied in her wanting to touch by Lena slipping away to browse the blue towels hanging at the ready. "Oh good, Kara did listen to my recommendation on these."

"Paying triple digits for a bath towel is insane," Alex quipped and earned a dry look that made her chuckle. "But they are ridiculously luxurious, yes."

Pleased with that, Lena swaddled up and primped in front of the mirror for a long moment while Alex just admired her.

"You're going to have a miserable time getting into a bra."

The tease earned another of those long looks from expressive green eyes.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have no intention of getting into clothes until I absolutely have to."

The chuckling signaled Alex finally ready to get moving. She slid forward so that the seat could be returned to its place. Then it was the reversal of that physical showing off in hauling herself up to sit and slide over to get dried off. It was a process of getting at the skin she could before standing and bracing against the counter until she wasn't dripping. Then she doled out long, slow kisses that left Lena giggling breathlessly.

"Don't take too long," Alex husked and grabbed her canes after a last caress over the sleek curve of Lena's hip and ass.

It took Lena some long moments to calm herself and give her girlfriend a chance to settle herself.

Tossing down her towel, Alex sat on it to catch any stray water before sprawling out to enjoy the feeling of being relaxed and warm with anticipation.

"Gonna fall asleep on me again there, Alex?"

Grinning and flushing lightly in embarrassment, Alex opened her eyes to drink in Lena's open expression where she stood beside the bed.

"Is that gonna be a thing with us?"

Grinning sexy and a little bashful, Lena dropped her towel and climbed into the bed to boldly straddle Alex's hips. Pleased with that, Alex caressed over thighs and hips and belly.

"You are so beautiful. Inside and out."

Breath quickly growing heavy, Lena drank in the touches, the heat in her blood. When those hands dipped low, thumbs tucking into the baby-soft groove where thigh met groin, Lena leaned over to brace herself on her hands and moaned pitifully. It felt so good, but she was sensitive and nearly jumped like a startled cat when a single calloused finger trailed over her clit. 

"My poor baby," Alex soothed, her voice a seduction all on its own. "Let's try something different, shall we? Come up here and let me take care of you."

There was no mistaking the gleam in her eye and the intent of her hands where they pressed against the inside of Lena's spread thighs. A thrill of half-terrified anticipation flash-fired across Lena's nerves, but resisting the promise never passed through her mind. Inching up the glorious expanse of Alex's powerful, feminine body towards those burning eyes…

Alex for her part drank in the sight of her lover slithering shyly up her torso, unbearably aroused and humbled by the trust given her. With a bit of maneuvering, she slipped strong arms beneath Lena's thighs, coaxing her closer and closer.

"Al... I…"

Pausing with those night-dark pubes tickling her chin, Alex stroked Lena's sides soothingly. "Lena, love, there's no pressure here. I simply want to make you feel good, to get to know the different tastes and textures of you."

"Oh Alex…"

Nervous, but too turned on to resist the thrum of sensual promise in that soft, low voice, Lena grabbed the headboard in a deathgrip and closed her eyes against the burn of nerves hot beneath her skin. 

"Sweet-talker," she murmured tightly, not really in the mood to talk, but unable to not at least make an attempt to get the last word in. 

Humming some sort of wordless reply, Alex nuzzled the coarse-soft pelt and Lena jumped, but got nowhere due to a strong hand hooked around her thigh. The other hand slid into the warm space between their bodies, tenderly combing back the neatly trimmed hairs. For a selfish and self-indulgent moment, Alex studied the sensual tableau, memorizing the color and texture of her rich flesh. 

"Beautiful," she whispered thickly and Lena visibly shuddered, making a girly, mouse-like noise that would have been hysterical under different circumstances. Shifting to wrap both arms around her thighs and stroke her tender belly, Alex spoke softly once more. "Hold on tight."

There was certainly a touch of smugness to the warning, of promise and need and experience. 

Lena tasted raw and primal, a feast for the senses. There was little more intimate than this; sensitive lips and tongue against the heat and softness of a woman's tender center. Gripping down on tense thighs, Alex burrowed in, suckling lightly at Lena's clit before twirling her tongue around it like a nugget of hard candy. A desperate hand grabbed at the longer hair at her crown, flexing rhythmically as though Lena were torn between pulling her in and making an escape.

And the sounds she made; lusty, startled, animalistic. Those were as good as the act itself!

Happily half suffocated, Alex gave in to the temptation of the wetness smeared all over her chin, ducking lower for a first-hand taste, deepening her instant addition to pleasuring this woman. She ignored the stifling heat and close quarters, the agitated dance of Lena's strong body and kept at her task, suckling and gently nipping at everything that made her lover cry out like that.

The pleasure coiled tight, written in every line of Lena's body and every sound she made. It was going to be so good, her body tense and her grip punishing.

Then…

Then a cell phone blared through the apartment.

It was so wrong, so unfair that Lena moaned in protest even as she awkwardly shifted her weight, muscles too tense to respond smoothly. She'd was so close! That hot, hard pressure of orgasm had her fingertips tingling, the release as inevitable as death and taxes.

But she knew that ring and it was ingrained in her to respond no matter how she ached in pulling away.

"God… Gimmie a sec, Alex. That's Sam and I should answer, since she has Moira."

"Of course…"

Gait as stiff and uncomfortable as though she'd broken her tailbone, Lena stomped out of the bedroom to where her purse lay on the couch. The phone had fallen silent, but started up it's insistent bleating even as she picked it up.

"Yes?" Lena gritted out as calmly as she could manage, instantly assaulted by Sam's cheerful voice.

"There you are! Hey, so that you know, I just talked with your dad and we should have a takeoff time this evening, maybe even earlier, depending on the storm cleanup, so we'll--" There was a clatter of sound and an admonishment clearly ignored as Moira's excited voice took over the wireless connection.

"Mommy! Hi! We had hotdogs and watched a scary movie! Squire Kara was scared!" 

Despite her simmering hormones, Lena basked in the rapid-fire rambling of her daughter. Her derision of Kara's being a chicken turned to glee over the sleepover that had the whole gang of them sleeping in a warm pile. Part of Lena wished she had been there, but more of her was back in the bed with her patient lover.

Right about the time impatience was really starting to claw up her spine, Sam wrestled control of the phone away, shooing the girls off.

"Sooooo," she drawled out and Lena was too brain-fried to even try to duck the teasing she knew was coming. "Are you staying warm? Alex giving you a good workout?"

"Yes, dammit!" Lena half shouted and half whined pitifully. "Now can I get back to that, please? I have a few more hours of peace I'd rather not spend wound up and naked in the living room!"

Laughing uproariously --no doubt to Kara's mortification-- Sam was merciful and let Lena escape, dropping the phone roughly in to her purse to sprint back to Alex's warm bed. Where Alex herself had sat up against the headboard, just setting aside her own phone. The seductive smile was a siren call that Lena didn't even try to resist, rushing over to once again straddle her lover's hips. Deep, dark brown eyes blew out almost black, Alex's face soft and hungry as her hands instantly reached to touch soft skin.

"God, Alex," Lena whispered hoarsely. "When you look at me like that…"

Forehead to forehead, both breathed hard, Lena grunting and then moaning long and low as Alex tickled a couple fingers into the aching wet between her thighs. Thrusting hard into that strong hand, she desperately worked towards any sort of rhythm and release. The ache was sharp and borderline unpleasant, just wanting out!

With Alex's free hand scratching soothingly at the small of her back and her mouth avid on her neck, Lena pressed into her lover and rode her hand hard. Then the energy clicked into place, the convulsions rippling out in sync to her cries of ecstasy.

As the sharp pleasure waned, Lena hooked a hand around Alex's neck and slowly collapsed to her side, dragging her lover with her. Messily arranged and mostly sideways on the big bed, they kissed; sloppy, wet and deep.

"I taste good on you," Lena whispered softly into the kisses, smoothing down disheveled hair. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." Both wallowed in a long hug for a moment before Lena turned businesslike, half sitting up and smiling down at a softened-up Alex. "Now! I'm very curious to get to know you even better, darling. So, I'm thinking that you need to make yourself comfortable and let me have my wicked way with you."

"Bossy," Alex teased back, but made no move to contradict her standing orders. They shifted around with some giggling and fell back together with ease.

"You like it," Lena taunted as she once again settled herself across Alex's hips to look smug and cocky. It was adorable and Alex could almost feel the sensation of falling in love with her like the beat of her own heart.

"I really do."

The softness of the words gave Lena pause and she was lost in Alex's adoring expression. In getting to know this complicated, scarred woman, Lena had been doomed from the start, her heart knowing what she wanted.

It was too soon for the words, but they clamored in her brain and in the back of her throat, ready to be released.

Soon.

A little tickle to her ribs broke up Lena's mind having wandered off and she squealed with outrage and fell into Alex's laughing kisses. In time, she sat up, gathering Alex's hands up to press kisses over her knuckles and fingers. 

"I will wear your scratches as a badge of honor, but this time you keep your claws to yourself, tiger."

The sexy flush warming Alex's skin deepened with lingering embarrassment. "Is that an order?"

Pressing Alex hands to the bed, Lena leaned over to seductively swipe a little lick over her lips and the tip of her nose. "Yes, it's an order," she purred, low and sensual, relishing the shiver down Alex's strong body. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

Between the words and the way Lena was slithering down her body, Alex could only make a wordless groan of a plea.

"Grab that pillow and hold on," Lena murmured adoringly as she slowly chased that sexy flush downward. She drank up the rasp of breath through the ridges of windpipe, licked into the cute dimple at the base of Alex's throat, mouthed the hard plate of sternum, gently fondled the perky, sensitive breasts. "So beautiful. So warm. I like you uninhibited."

"Please, Lena…"

No matter their terrible meeting, Lena had been spellbound pretty much from the start. Finding out that the mystery teacher had been Moira's mysterious 'Manny' the whole time just clinched it. She had so quickly come to be fascinated with her intelligence, wit and loyalty. That she was physically so enticing was a delightful bonus.

With sensitive lips, Lena kissed down Alex's body, relishing the play of musculature beneath silky skin, small, innocuous scars beside other, more dangerous ones. 

"You taste good."

Utterly distracted now by the sensual burn growing into a wildfire, Alex made no response aside from her needy keening. The shivers of delight at the faint vibration of Lena's voice against her skin made every baby-fine hair on her body stand at attention.

Oh, she had missed this feeling.

The playful swirl of tongue in her navel made Alex wheeze out a sound that could be distress under different circumstances. Open-mouthed, Lena encouraged the sound, nosing over her lower belly and finding the deep V of those rippled abdominals dropping back into her hip. She couldn't resist rasping perfectly tended white teeth over that enticing ridge, nearly sending Alex leaping from the bed.

Humming happily, Lena mouthed at the firm muscles, not ignoring the scattered scars brushing her mouth, but not singling them out either. Licks and gentle nips kept Alex strung tight and begging.

"Well that's fun," Lena hummed, a thread of smugness in her tone. Oh, she did like having this powerhouse at her mercy!

Then, after a lifetime of curiosity unsatisfied, she found herself faced with the enticing mystery of going down on a girl. Well, Lena had never backed down from a challenge in her life and she wasn't about to start now! 

Nuzzling against the dark ringlets, she took in the feel and smell, curious and nervous about this new step forward. A brush of her fingertips assured her that Alex was hot and wet, jumping and squeaking with the caress. The obvious welcome chased off more of the nerves hovering around the edges of her mind.

But the soft begging really did her in.

"Lena, please…"

She couldn't resist a last nip at the drum-tight tendon at the inside top of Alex's thigh, the skin there so thin and soft. Nearly got herself bucked off the bed for her troubles, but it was worth it. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Lena breathed reverently as she stared in fascination at the tender rosy folds on display. The intoxicating scent and glittering moisture teased unmercifully, a whole new experience than just touch. With gentle thumbs, Lena pushed back the fleshy lips and took a steadying breath. Sure, she was nervous and barely had a clue, but when had that ever stopped her?

"Let me know if you like what I'm doing."

Straining for any contact, Alex's death grip made the cotton rasp for mercy, and she nodded jerkily, voice lost. Not at all put off by the muteness, Lena nuzzled in, noting how the brush of her breath made Alex jump and squirm, how the experimental lick earned a high-pitched sound that was nearly a squeal. 

Warm, spicy, musky and savory, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, Lena moaned and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until Alex was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along her strong body and Lena clung to her shaking thighs for dear life.

Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Wanting to know her lover utterly, Lena slowed the stroking of her curious tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of her lover's pleasure. The tiny glands were like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with her gentle tongue. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with Alex's howl of release.

In the vacuum of sensation, Alex could only see white and red, heartbeat deafening in her ears, the faint sound of her own hoarse shouting far, far away. Some perversely dispassionate part of her marveled that Lena hadn't done this before, drowned out by the bliss of the wet slide of her mouth. That clever tongue moved to slither inside, jacking Alex's nerves up again like a turbo drive, the brush of nose to throbbing clit making her howl again. Oh, how good it felt to be able to do this, wallow in the sexy overload a lover could bring about.

It was all Lena could do to ride out the thrashing climax. Every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, she climbed up Alex's body to grin down at her. "Better?"

For long moments, Alex could only pant like a racehorse, body going loose and relaxed, shuddering gently. Finally, she hummed wordlessly, amusing Lena with the lazy sensuousness. So gentle kisses were dispensed and, like a fairy tale princess, Alex stirred back to life. 

There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened in the vulnerability of the new openness between them. Lena chuckled breathlessly when Alex ran her tongue inquisitively along her lips and teeth. All she could remember was that kiss in other sensitive areas of her body and she shivered with anticipation. 

Eventually, they allowed a small space between them so their eyes could meet. An altogether sexy grin played over Alex's face and Lena felt her heart slip further towards this enticing woman.

"I like how I taste like on you."

Blushing warmly, Lena dropped down to snuggle, soaking up their mingled nudity.

"Me too."

In an explosion of playful good humor, Alex grabbed Lena to tickle at her, rolling their tangled bodies to the side. Squealing in laughing protest, Lena carried on in encouragement, drinking up more kisses. Her giggling took a breathless pitch as Alex proceeded to lick her face clean. That turned into laughter and an impromptu wrestling match. Soon Lena was pinned by Alex's superior size and strength, giving in willingly.

"You've caught me," Lena said quietly, her voice equal parts coy and sensual. Both of them were caught up in the loving game, breathing unsteady, bodies restless. "What are you going to do with me?"

Something sexy and promising flared to life in Alex's bright eyes. "Hmm, what should I do with you? So much left of you to explore; skin and softness, taste and texture."

Lena moaned at the gently teasing words murmured like a physical caress.

"Trust me."

And trust Lena did. It was easy with Alex, it felt right.

Those alert brown eyes took in the further softening in Lena, the trusting vulnerability in that verdant gaze. Shifting to the side, she ignored the twinge from her overworked left hip and raised up her right hand where Lena could see it clearly. Lovingly intent on the task, Alex traced every dip and arch of Lena's face. Mouth and hand gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate corner of trembling eyelids. It was relaxing, sexy and so very loving. Lena adored it, drank up the attention, basked in it. When she tried to steal a kiss, Alex flashed her best 'no nonsense teacher' look. 

"No. You’ll have to be patient. After such a great seduction, what else can I do but make you feel every bit as amazing?"

Utterly seduced, the throaty moan vibrated up from Lena's chest, teasing Alex's lips where they had come to rest on the lightly ridged windpipe. Every muscle and tendon beneath the warm skin felt Alex's gentle touch. There was a particularly intense moment where Lena whined like a dominated animal as Alex tenderly but insistently tormented the pulsing line of her vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Trust relaxed Lena and her small noises became those of desire again. A low growl from Alex pushed her further towards madness.

The journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Lena's throat, a quick nip at a shy clavicle, open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon Alex was memorizing the heavy curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples.

"Please Alex... I need you..."

"Patience..."

She worked her way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen, leaving Lena gasping and groaning. Desire was growing hotter and sharper in Lena's chest and groin. 

Alex was no stranger to the female form, but each new lover was unique in her details. She put all thoughts of the past out of her mind to the present, and hopefully, her future.

With openmouthed kisses over her belly and abdomen, Lena was moaning constantly now and desperation was making her sound downright animal-like. Of their own volition, Lena's narrow hips arched up and Alex took advantage of the unspoken invitation. Having that talented mouth so close to her most powerful need was maddening to Lena. Shakily, she reached down to caress over Alex's cheek before tangling her fingers in that silky hair.

To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, Alex leaned away to study the wet, swollen folds and sample the intoxicating fragrance once again.

"Please... please... please..."

There was little doubt in Alex's mind that Lena was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Splayed out, free hand gripping the sheet, head tossing, skin rosy and slick with sweat, she was glorious. With a brain and nervous system full of white noise, Lena was so ready! There was a cramp threatening her ass muscles as she strained for some kind of contact, anything to put the fire out.

"You have no idea how sexy you are," Alex growled and gave into the overwhelming temptation of the intense moment. Scooping both arms under Lena's thighs, she claimed her prize and a hoarse cry wrenched itself loose from deep in Lena's body. Pleasure roared along her nerves and exploded from her in a broken wail of release. Unmerciful, Alex continued to suckle the aching focus of Lena's pleasure even as the smaller woman whimpered for mercy or more it was difficult to tell. Again that energy gathered and the intensity of it actually frightened Lena. This woman left her no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. Like a freed animal, the climax was torn from her with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

Crawling up from between shaking thighs, Alex gathered her sobbing lover into strong arms. They were both a mess, hair tangled, skin flushed and slicked with sweat and sex. The bed was a disaster, half the bedding on the floor, sheets untucked at two corners.

"I've got you, love, I've got you," Alex soothed tenderly as Lena slowly began to calm.

Gentled now, the fire burned out and they snuggled in the warmth pooled between them, trading soft kisses and wordless murmurs of affection that seduced them to a love drawing closer and closer.

"Worth the wait," Lena whispered and made Alex chuckle as she yawned hugely. "When my brain isn't sex-soaked jello, I'm going to beg you to do that on the daily."

Smirking with sexy arrogance, Alex nuzzled at her. "Oh, I think that can be arranged."

Further fooling around was interrupted by more yawns, Lena saying almost apologetically, "I don't know about you, love, but I'm ready for a nap."

"Yeah, I can't complain about this sex and sleep marathon, but sleep sounds great, as long as I can hold you."

With a little messing around with their trio of feet, the couple managed to get the sheet and lighter blanket pulled over them, neither willing to go for the heavier quilt forlorn on the floor. Their mingled warmth would be enough. 

The weary giggling died down as their bodies melted together however they would. 

And they once more slept.


	13. It's not an ending, but a beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU started out as someone else's excitement --specifically, the setting-- and seduced me in. I put my stamp on it with Alex's disability and backstory, then with single mom Lena and the endearing Moira. It became a labor of love and one of my better versions of these characters. Wherever you've gone, Geekystorytelling, thank you for inspiring me to this, it was a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so awhile back, there was this ridiculously cute post going around Tumblr of this cute 3 year old who dressed up as a bunch of women celebrities. The one we all went the most gaga over was, as Ellen DeGeneres https://www.instagram.com/p/BebTGDSn7fc/ . For those that read Pyramid, young Scout Larson here was my original mental image for young Tilly, but I think I like her even more as Moira.   
> This is one of my faves for Mo, https://www.instagram.com/p/BntM5VfH1QB/  
> The links have come from Scout Larson's instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/hello.scout/
> 
> Thank you for coming along on the ride everyone! See you in the next tale. :)

Excited by more snow than she had ever seen in her young life, Moira waded after Kara and Auntie Sam as they shoved aside the cold stuff to get to the door of the apartment. 

The back door that was used more frequently had been left inaccessible by drifts and fallen branches, forcing the group to have David plow around to the front so the pair of electric carts could follow him. Even with the overhang above, snow had drifted up the front door a good foot, though not as deeply as open air which left Dragon a pair of ears and a wagging tail.

"I hope they're close to ready," Kara grumbled as she slapped blown snow away from the locks.

"Don't count on it," Sam teased back as the girls crowded her. "As neither answered their phone."

The door finally opened then, Moira happily disregarding the crowded conditions and fiddly footing to rush forward, Dragon leaving off the snow swimming to follow her. With shouts and grunts, Kara and the Ariases went sprawling into the kitchen, bringing buckets of snow with them. 

Gleeful and so very eager to see her mommy and her knight, Moira was off like a shot. Kitchen, hall and living room were empty and she went for the bedroom door without hesitation, ignoring the grownups shouting after her. The instant the doorknob started to turn, Dragon shouldered it open and made a beeline for the bed. While the nicely trained dog hesitated to jump up, Moira had no such hang-ups and well, that was good enough for Dragon.

Lena and Alex had no warning before being set upon, boots and paws turning into a flying tackle that knocked air and sleep out of them both.

"Mommy, Manny! I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed you!!!"

Brains still firing up, the adults grunted and made incoherent noises even their nakedness and general messy disarray began to register.

"Moira," Lena managed to say more out of reflex than actual neurons firing. "Oh my god, you are both covered in snow!"

Cackling in delight at her own chaos, Moira sat up comfortably on her adults while Dragon stood on and breathed all over her person. "There is lots of it outside! Grampa said we hafta hurry so we can get to Disneyland!"

The announcement of their destination caused a great bouncing that had Lena's bones and bladder whining for mercy. Alex must be dying about now. Thankfully, Sam's voice broke in, amused and annoyed. "And if you don't get your butt out here, Junior Luthor, we'll never get them moving."

"Awwww!"

"Aww, nothin'! Evacuate missy!"

Alex somehow managed to wiggle around and only flash a little boob in reassuring Dragon before shooing her off to find Kara.

"We'll be right outside," Sam said with enough mom voice to ensure they would get moving.

Relative quiet fell over the room and the lovers shared a wide-eyed look before bursting into giggling that rose to a full on fit. Body pulling at the dirty bedding now covered in wet footprints, Alex loomed over her lover and shared a closed-mouth kiss.

"Much as I'd love to ignore them, we need to clean up."

"And brush teeth, I can't remember the last time I skipped doing that after a meal. Yuck!"

While Alex used the toilet and hopped into the shower, Lena threw the wet bedding over one of the comfy chairs in the room to air dry while they were gone, and then stripped the bed of everything else to horrify her sense of decorum by tossing it into the corner. It would have to wait.

The couple managed to dance around one another with decent dexterity to get themselves presentable. With no time to get dressed as she normally would for travel, Lena gratefully accepted the offer to raid Alex's closet after getting into clean underthings from the bag she'd brought for travel. Alex pulled on her heaviest pressure sock in anticipation of a long, weary day, and slipped on the prosthetic leg. It would be welcome today.

The whirlwind of activity came to a halt at the bedroom door. Alex pulled Lena away from the doorknob and pinned her lightly to the wood to kiss her the way she had wanted to upon waking. Tasting of lemongrass toothpaste, lip gloss and them, they kissed long and slow. Lena happily dropped her things to ruffle damp red hair and forget the rest of the world for their stolen moments.

"Wanna blow this whole thing off?" she whispered against Alex's mouth and shivered from that soft laugh.

"Desperately, but I don't know who would pout more, Mo or Kara."

"Point. But I want you to myself as soon as reasonably possible."

"Well, you did order me between your legs on the daily, sexy."

Lena was still blushing furiously even as she tugged her smug lover to meet up with the rest of the party.

In the chaos of final preparations and getting everybody squashed into one of the heavy-duty school coaches along with a double handful of students also headed for the airport, there was no time to tease the lovers. That didn't mean their friends weren't clearly holding back. Except for Kara. She wanted nothing to do with the whole thing.

Lena did her best to function despite the burn and tingle in her back… mouth… thighs… Better to try and ignore the memories no doubt written all over her face.

Alex wasn't doing any better, alive with memories of Lena's touch on skin and heart both. That and she was understandably just sore in general. Worth it! The lovers traded glances back and forth across the aisle separating them, bodies and hearts so aware of the other.

Even with the distraction, both dozed a bit as they could. Lena had the worst of it with Moira as excited as a quark in the seat beside her. At least Dragon was warm and calm where she was draped into her person's lap getting her ears pet. 

Lucy and the sisters Danvers had never traveled with the one percent before. The bus turned away from traffic long before the terminal to ease through narrow dingy streets housing a multitude of the businesses that supported the airport. Through a gate marked simply 'entry 1' was a quiet sea of asphalt packed with high-end cars. The bus pulled up to a canopied building where well-dressed staff waited with carts for patron and luggage alike. 

The chaos of loading was reversed, Alex habitually hanging back until the whirlwind of the others passed. It warmed her when Moira suddenly yelled in a worried voice. "Where is my Knight Manny?"

"That's my cue," Alex said wryly to the couple of students on the bus that she knew and enjoyed their giggling. "You girls enjoy your holidays!"

"You too, Professor Danvers!"

With canes to balance out her mismatched gait, Alex disembarked, ever so grateful that the ground had been de-iced. Watching mother and daughter so happy to see her was never going to get old. Moira and Dragon scampered over, the former tugging at her only when the robot legs were firmly planted. That lesson had been learned when she had nearly knocked Alex down and scared the hell out of both of them.

"Come on! You can have the seat next to Mommy an' me an' Dragon will sit in front!"

With a glance to reassure herself that the folded-up wheelchair was amongst the carryon luggage, Alex happily sat beside her girlfriend to wrap an arm around her. Lena immediately hooked a hand around her thigh, utterly uncaring that it was the hard plastic socket of the prosthetic leg, and pressed the crown of her head to Alex's jaw. The snuggle was abundantly welcome, helping to settle them back into their new dynamic as lovers.

The electric carts, similar to the school's, whirred people one way and luggage the other, the former to an out of the way corner where they packed in with the rest of the human cattle to go through security. Thankfully, it was pretty dead for the holidays and they moved through reasonably quickly. That, and Moira was content to climb into Alex's lap after Kara snapped the wheelchair open. There she toyed with shirt buttons and pet a placid Dragon while she nattered away in excitement.

She wasn't happy about losing her warm seat to be herded through the machine between her favorite grownups, but she got a bit more lap time as they were once more whisked away to a comfortable lounge. The smattering of harried and/or tired-looking business people looked completely taken aback by the colorful noise and chaos of their invading party.

Thankfully, her grandparents knew little Moira well and had set up camp well off to the side. Alex 'oof'ed as the cuddle broke with Moira's wild scrabble away to rush her grandfather for a big bear hug. Lena pet Alex's head fondly before making a more decorous approach to her stern mother.

Right on cue, the nearby doors opened to a snappily dressed pair of men, one smiling and gracious, the other black-ops steely. Both were clearly familiar to the Luthors, who led the way for their companions.

"You two are your own Hallmark movie, I swear," Lucy finally got in a teasing word as she grabbed the wheelchair's handles to give Alex a boost. "Her kid and ex love you, she started pissed as hell over that stupid paperwork error, and is now clearly nuts about you. I haven't even gotten started on your mutual idiotically twitterpated faces or the bruises. Too bad I can't see your lady naked, because she must be art."

Too amused to be offended, Alex just held up an open hand for Lucy to slap, laughing the whole while.

Alex was pleasantly surprised when, at the end of the loading chute, the smiling man assured her that she needn't get up, there was plenty of room to embark as she was. With a bump over the steel threshold that was the plane's sturdy skin, the friends made the quick right and gawked. The plane looked like the inside of a businesslike yacht. Past a galley and cabinets gleaming with mirror-finish woods was the passenger cabin where their friends and family had already begun making themselves at home.

"I think I might actually be speechless for once," Lucy marveled as the pair of them gawked. The seats were wide and heavily padded, covered in intricately stitched creamy leather with highlights of a dusky purple, then unexpectedly whimsical color of LuthorCorp. There was a four-person table opposite a discrete sideboard and an actual couch, seatbelts lying out in preparation for takeoff. 

Without even realizing they'd done it, the sisters gravitated to one another, Kara offering a hand for Alex to pull herself to her mismatched feet.

"Can you believe this?" Kara asked in a voice bordering on awe and Alex shook her head.

"It's crazy right? Though the fancy digs should make the flight cross country far more bearable!"

Amused with themselves, they chose one pair of the forward seats and kidded around with each other as they got settled.

"This has been some chaotic morning, huh?" Kara teased, skirting as close as was ever going to be comfortable with about how her sister's day had begun.

"I'll consider it prep for how my January is going to go," Alex laughed as Kara crouched down nearly eye level with the plush carpet, looking for a sturdy attachment point for Dragon's safety harness under the aisle seat. "With Mo and Lena's birthdays only two days apart--"

"And in the middle of midterms."

"Yes, thank you, pain in my ass, I was doing my best to not hyperventilate over that. I can hardly wait to have no sleep for at least a week."

Task accomplished, Kara snapped the short lead to Dragon's harness and jumped up with a wicked grin. "Sleep is for the weak and dead."

Everybody settled in as the cheerful attendant went through the basics of the safety features and amenities of the luxury plane, even as it shifted and clunked around them. Soon they were queued up, waiting their turn before leaping into the sky.

When the pressure of climbing to cruising altitude leveled off, it was time for snacks and a release from being cooped up in their seats. With Moira occupied with the others, Lena finally managed to slink over to a softly smiling Alex, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Missed you," she murmured, taking up the coveted lap and burying her face into Alex's neck, fondling the punky red hair. "Too much distance between us."

"Me too."

For long minutes, the lovers cuddled in an easy quiet, both of them smiling when Moira's excited voice rose up. "Grandpa! Can I call Daddy?"

"It's a shame Jack couldn't come along," Alex mused and Lena nodded against her neck and shoulder.

"He felt the same way, but something good will come out of it."

"Oh?"

"While the castle was being reassembled, the teams ended up with a jumble of leftover or broken blocks. Jack joked that we should have them made into a little fort. We decided that Moira's finally old enough to appreciate the gift, so he's overseeing that while we're gone."

Alex laughed in delight. "I love it. She'll be very excited, no doubt. Where will it be?"

"The big grass area between the curve in the road and the south end of the castle. A large fenced in area around it will get added in come spring, maybe some picnic tables and such. Hopefully there will be just enough distance that she won't get it into her head to, oh I don't know, fire water balloons at the students or some such chaos."

Again, Alex laughed, squeezing Lena closer. "Be sure to not give Kara that idea or she might instigate it. Sounds like maybe you've got the start of an actual daycare area. Heck, the whole southern end of the castle isn't being used anyway."

Leaning back, Lena marveled at her girlfriend. "I hadn't even thought of that. What a wonderful idea! I'll talk to Cat about it after the holidays. Oh!" Excitedly, she squirmed away to grab her phone from her purse before once again perching in Alex's lap. "Wait until you see the crowning achievement. It was Jack's idea, but he let me see it through. Excitable genius that he is, I figured it was better that I do the dirty work in this case. Honestly, Moira is so much like him, though she certainly has more than enough Luthor extra to her. Viola!"

On the screen of Lena's phone was a brass plaque with glossy black lowlights. It read. 'Fort Moira, the last stand of Castle Lionel."

Alex's laugh was loud and joyous enough to catch the attention of the daughter in question to rush over and accost her favorites. She had no idea what amused them so, she was just happy to be a part of their high spirits.

Eventually, the flight grew monotonous, everyone settling to quieter pursuits. Thankfully, that also included Moira, draped all over Alex, both of them barely awake. Amusingly, Ruby had taken over the chair beside her where Dragon had squeezed in with her for a cuddle nap.

Lena watched from nearby, her heart warm and full. Far from minding the squashing, Alex gently pet Moira's hair and murmured to her when she twitched restlessly. There were few that could calm the wild spark to truly relax past her natural high energy, but soon, there was a last twitch and Moira went boneless. Even as Lena's smitten smile deepened, Alex's body followed suit, her hand stilling on wavy black hair.

It was an endearing sight that she could watch all day, but right now, she was fairly sure another member of the family needed her right now.

"What's bothering you, Kara?"

It was this sunnier sister that Lena had bonded to first and there was no mistaking the melancholia clinging to her.

Dragging her attention away from the oval window, Kara sighed heavily and slouched down in her seat as Lena sat beside her. Unsurprisingly, her eyes drifted over to where Alex and the kids slept.

"When we got the news… I felt like the whole world just… stopped."

There was no need for clarification, Lena knew what she meant. She reached out a gentle hand to Kara's tense forearm. The touch seemed a catalyst of some sort, Kara clearing her throat roughly and struggling to sit up. "Sorry, this is no place for--"

"Kara," Lena interrupted, gentle but implacable, and held those wide blue eyes. "You can talk to me. Anytime. I'm here for you."

For long moments, Kara just stared at her, throat working hard around the tension there. But finally, slowly, the tension began to bleed away from her, tears blurring her eyes.

"I… I was the one Alex confided in that she was nervous about the trip to the desert," she whispered harshly and tears rolled down her face. "I encouraged her to go."

For a moment, Lena just held her gaze before she stood and tugged Kara to the back of the plane. A glance shared with Lucy had her quietly grabbing her paperwork and satchel before slipping out to give them privacy.

The friends sat side by side on the bed there and Lena drew Kara's tense hand to her own lap to pet the tension away. Somehow, the quiet was the perfect outlet Kara needed, her words stilted and raspy.

"I know it's not my fault, that's silly, besides, Alex will always do what Alex will do, but sometimes I remember that talk and it's a nightmare I can't shake."

There was little to say to that, but Lena did her best. "There is no logic to guilt."

A watery huff of humor shook off some of Kara's shadows and she found a bit of smile for her pal who mirrored it back. "Too true. Me and Alex did a lot of talking and therapy while she recovered. We both had a lot to learn, to deal with. No isolation bullshit. That would have driven us nuts. The only good thing that came of the accident is that we're so close now. We were always close, but not like this. I'm really glad you like me too, and that I like you."

"And we both adore her," Lena supplied, feeling the words of love once again crowding her throat. Something in the way Kara's little smile changed said without words that she saw it. Shaking off the heavy moment, Lena grasped for something to say. "Your closeness must make fights hell."

Even as she winced at how tactless that sounded, Kara actually laughed.

"They are the most depressing things on earth, because it ruins us and we're stubborn assholes. We must be fascinating to anyone not us."

There was something almost merry in her voice and Lena couldn't help but marvel. 

"I'll keep that in mind," she quipped and the friends laughed together. As though it were a cue, Alex's phone warbled its familiar alarm and Lena jumped up to retrieve the deadweight of her sleeping daughter so that Alex could escape.

Lunch was a sumptuous spread on real china with real silverware and on thin wooden trays. The selection of beverages was even better, including farm fresh bloody marys spiked or virgin. The only drawback was the seating only allowed for small groups to socialize, but it encouraged mixing at least. Lena chose a few selections and asked they be held for when Moira woke, doubtlessly hungry and grouchy and needing refueling. 

As often happened, the meal settled everybody into quiet, each falling into naps, quiet conversation or individual tasks.

Lionel Luthor was the sort of old-school rich inheritor who was perfectly fine with letting business carry on as usual so long as the money behaved itself. But in the manner of the lions he had been named after, he would instantly set aside the hands off approach to become deadly ruthless if his were threatened. And for all his necessary attention paid to cold assets, his true love was his family. 

Particularly his wild spark of a daughter and her even wilder little spark.

From the day she was born, Lena had her daddy wrapped around her finger and it was exactly the same when he met little Moira. He was terribly indulgent with them, always ready with a compliment or a treat. Lillian always did think him too indulgent with them.

He might be content with things so long as they ran smoothly, but both of his brilliant and wonderful kids were the sorts who were never content. They wanted change and improvement; they wanted to grow things! That was their mother in them.

And now, his little Lena had clearly fallen for this smart, mouthy punk from --the scandal of it all-- California. Understandably he was curious.

At the moment, young Alex was intent on the oversized foldaway tray built into her seat. She had taken off the prosthetic leg and it looked odd and oversized on the tray where she was poking at it with some sort of tool. Well no time like the present.

Intent in her work, Alex didn't even look up when someone sat beside her, after all, there were no surprises on this flight!

"You don't seem the sticker sort. Those must be Moira's doing."

Startled, Alex managed to not jump, but her quick glance was a bit sharp. Apparently she was wrong and there was one surprise on the plane.

As busy as things had been going into the holidays, she hadn't met Lena's father. Sleepy and full of simmering hormones, hickeys a dull pain all over her skin, this really wasn't how she would have liked this to go.

Sitting up from her tinkering, Alex did her best to focus. "Um, yes. Moira brings them to me on Mondays when Jack brings her to the school. That was how we met."

"I heard the story. Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was my pleasure. She's a great kid. This is the third wave of stickers, actually. She was very upset when she ran out of room, so Kara, my sister over there, took a razorblade and carefully peeled them off in one piece. Both removed sets are in my office, framed." Abruptly Alex grinned and her natural charisma was obvious, even to a stranger. "It's like an ever-changing tattoo. I suspect I'll have a lot of Disney fin the near future."

To Lionel's surprise, he found himself falling into quite a fascinating conversation with the dark-eyed stranger who had captured his favorite girls so completely. They ranged over their schooling, stories of Moira, weather, the intricacies of the engineering of the prosthetic leg and how it was being pissy with the icy weather and unusually, a mutual love of stargazing.

He could see it clearly, the warmth and sharp intelligence that had enticed Moira and then Lena to her. And it brought out his paternal side, voice gentling.

"You seem tired."

"It was a long night."

While Alex hadn't meant anything suggestive, even she could hear the hint of leer in her voice and an embarrassed flush crept up her neck and ears. Lionel only raised a brow, caught between amusement and his protective inner lion.

Clearing her throat, Alex rubbed a hand over her warm cheeks and kneaded the bridge of her nose for a moment. 

"Ummm… I'm sure we'd both rather I didn't go into details about last night. Suffice to say that I'm pretty far gone on your daughter and, of course, granddaughter alike."

For a moment, Lionel just blinked at Alex, clearly taken aback by her frankness. Then a smile twitched around his mouth before he burst into a rolling laugh that had Lena staring at him. Moira, blearily wandering in from the little bedroom in the back of the plane, lit up in delight and raced over to clamber onto her grandpa, insisting she know what was so funny.

With a quick farewell to Alex, Lionel scooped up his granddaughter and carried her off for her late lunch, Lena quickly taking his spot. Luckily, the armrests flipped up and she could snuggle in, squeezed close in a strong arm.

"Was my dad embarrassing you?"

Alex's chuckle was soft as she rubbed her nose and cheeks against Lena's silky hair. "No, I did that all on my own. At least he seems to like me, unlike your mother."

"Nonsense!" Lena protested, the tease in her voice clear. "If my mother didn't like you, trust me, she would let you know. She's just a grouchy old dragon, unlike your nice sidekick here."

At Alex's foot, Dragon's eyebrows peaked and her tail thumped against the carpeted floor.

With a little giggling and negotiating for space, the pair of them got footrests up and chair backs mostly reclined so they could improve their snuggle. An announcement from the pilot that they would be beginning their descent into California pulled them from a half-doze.

"Almost home," Lena said around a yawn and dusted a kiss over Alex's cheek.

"This isn't home," Alex said quietly, the weight of her voice making Lena meet that deep, dark gaze. "Home is with you, and that monkey of yours, and my sister, and that great school. I love you, you know. I know it's too soon to say it, but it's true."

And the dam that had held those words in Lena's throat burst with a soft sob. Half throwing herself over Alex's stronger body, she hugged as tight as she could, relishing the returned squeeze.

"Oh, I've been fighting not to say it for what feels like forever. God, I love you so much. You just make something in me feel complete, something I didn't even know I had needed."

Lost in one another again, they clung close, searched the other's eyes, tasted the words again, drank them from one another's lips. It was bliss, both a warm affirmation of love and a reminder of their wild night still painted on their skins, but it still felt incomplete.

Which was quickly solved by Moira's squirmy little body scrambling atop them like a mountain climber and Kara laughing from steps away. Alex tickled at available ribs and mother and daughter both squealed like piglets and set her to joining Kara's laughter. That brought Sam and Ruby over to snuggle Kara, and Lucy sassed something lost in the noise. Lionel was smiling indulgently and even Lillian looked less pinchy.

In that moment, Alex felt like she could see her future, the extension of her life and heart to include all of this welcome newness. The soft, smitten smile on Lena's face echoed the feeling, the strength of their bond growing more solid as every experience enveloped them.

Sealed with a sweet kiss that Moira and Dragon echoed sloppily on their cheeks, it felt like a beginning.


End file.
